Youtube, Metube, and Percytube
by bordeaux cookies
Summary: It all started with Thalia posting a video of Annabeth on youtube singing one of Percy Jackson's songs - a teen celeb who's out to match that voice to a face. By chance, 'Peter' and Annabeth meet at 230-Fifth. But what'll happen from there? Percabeth
1. The Beginning

**Summary:** Annabeth Chase is a normal average teenager, living in NYC. She works at 230- Fifth, a romantic, well-paying job as a beautiful, kind, and sophisticated waitress to help save up for college. Like many other girls in the world, she's a diehard fangirl of the one and only Percy Jackson…

But what if they meet by chance, even though he's under false pretenses? What if they become friends… and then more? How will he tell her who he truly is, and what will happen when he has to leave?

More importantly… what happens when he sees that fateful video?

**Characters may seem to not be portrayed as they are in the book, so if they are, I am sorry. The characters must fit the plot though.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any aspect of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Similarly, I do not own any songs, references, movies, places, etc. used.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: The Beginning<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Edited*<strong>

**PERCY's POV:**

I sigh, slumping lazily on my couch. Reaching forwards to the coffee table in front of me, I grab my laptop and open up a new tab of Chrome, prepared to spend a few hours mindlessly browsing the web.

_What to do..._ In all honesty, I have no idea _what_ to do; there were no deadlines that needed to be met, since I had already finished recording my new song, _Misery_, about a week ago.

Misery was based off of my not-so-private-break up with the one and only Rachel Elizabeth Dare, RED for short. Rachel and I had "dated" for two years, although in reality, it was only for the nosy paparazzi and reporters. However, with me, I slowly began to fall for her genuine kindness to others and maddening art talent. And as the days, weeks, and months passed, I thought she might reciprocate my feelings.

I was a teen-celebrity singer and Rachel was the billionaire's daughter. Couple? I _thought_ so.

There was only one crucial thing my mind omitted: it takes two people to be in a couple.

**:-: FLASHBACK :-:**

_Rachel and I were walking around on a private beach, where paparazzi weren't allowed. The sun was setting, its rays reflecting off the ocean water, and we were having such a good time, joking around like friends do. _

_She was walking backwards in front of me, so she could capture the view and potentially paint it. Me, being the clumsy self I was, tripped over my own two feet, toppled onto her, and brought us both to the sand like a crash of a wave._

_Time seemed to freeze in that moment, and we stared at each other, my eyes boring into hers, hers into mine. Her orbs were a piercing green, sharp, yet soft at the same time, and absolutely mesmerizing. _

_This was at the beginning of our false relationship… but more importantly, it was when I realized that maybe, just maybe, I might like her more than a friend._

_As our relationship strengthened, hers apparently as a friend, mine as more; we spent more time together than ever, always going to each other's art competitions (hers) or swimming (mine). I was falling for her, RED, who I always used to think of as artsy, scrawny, and weird little girl. _What has life become?_ I remember pondering._

_Growing older, we grew apart, no longer being as close as we had been, although we still kept in touch often. This was the middle of year two with Rachel. I knew I still liked her, but didn't know how to express it. In the end, I simply waited for the right time to pass… if ever._

:-: END OF YEAR TWO :-:

_It was our two-year fake anniversary, and if everything when the way I wanted, the start of our actual one. Today was the day, and I was absolutely determined to make it perfect. I was going to tell her._

_I had planned out (to the best of my ability): we were going to the beach, the same one we had visited at the beginning of our relationship. Then, as the sun set, I would tell her. I could only hope she liked me back._

"_Hey, RED," I said, grinning at her._

_She grinned back and replied, "Hey, Perce. Happy "fake" anniversary!" There was a pang in my heart as she said that, and my grin faltered. Fake... not real. Not real at all. Did she feel the same way as I did?_

_"Happy fake, too." I put a smile back on for her sake, yet she didn't seem convinced._

"_Percy, what's wrong? It's our anniversary! Be happy for Zeus' sake!" (Ah, forgot got to mention, Rachel and I are kind-of-sort-of Greek Mythology obsessed. Something the public doesn't know.)_

"_Nothing," I replied half-enthusiastically. "Just tired."_

"_Well, lighten up some then!" Rachel exclaimed, before she bent down and splashed some water at me. She squealed with excitement as I began chasing her, like she did fourteen years ago when we first met at the age of four. Finally, I grabbed her and hoisted her up bridal style. If only..._

_As it happened before, at the beginning of our "fake" lives together, both Rachel's green eyes and my sea-green ones interlocked. I knew it was _the time_, and I slowly began lowering my head down to hers, shutting my eyes when hers did too. Closer and closer. Only a millimeter away from kissing her glossed lips, she turned her head, so it was only a kiss on the cheek. Just the cheek._

_She faced me, tears glistening in her eyes, and whispered, "I didn't know you felt that way, Perce. I'm-I'm sorry. But, I-I can't. I think I'm in love with someone else. I love you like a brother, Percy, but not... not like that."_

_I set her down gently to the sand and stared at her in shock. Who could she be in love with?_ "_It's not your fault, RED, it's mine..." The typical cliché line seemed to fit for once in this moment._

"_No, no, no, Percy, it isn't your fault! You're like my brother and you didn't do anything wrong!" she exclaimed._

"_No. It's my fault for ever thinking about falling in love with you. Good bye, Rachel Elizabeth Dare," I told her for the last time, my heart hardening._

_I left her on the beach, tears dripping down her face onto the sand. That was not _the_ day. It was the day my heart was shattered into pieces and then stomped on. _

_Such a cruel thing, love is. Such a horrid thing._

**:-: END FLASHBACK :-:**

You could say my heart still hasn't fully recovered from the incident with Rachel. Going from being in love with someone to getting completely and utterly friend-zoned isn't reparable in a week, right?

While I had spent the past seven days pretty much in the pool until I turned into a raisin, rarely going out into the public, rumors had begun to spread like a wildfire. One day it was her breaking up with me for cheating on her, while next, the tabloids said I was locking myself in the house for getting Rachel pregnant.

None of them were true, for obvious reasons: no one had ever known the actual truth… the truth about my non-existent relationship with Miss Dare.

And so I'm back to my original question: what should I do? _Nothing but sulk,_ my heart tells me, while my head says, _do something to take your mind off that._ For once, I agree with my head.

So naturally, I log onto YouTube.

_Y-o-u-t-u-b-e-.-c-o-m_, I type into the computer. _Old friend, it's great to see you again!_ Not knowing what else to do, I decide to type "Percy Jackson" into the search bar, for funsies and crap, y'know? And so I did, waiting for it to load.

18,093,472 hits. Waste of time? _Most definitely._ Will I do it? _Heck yeah._

And, ladies and gentlemen, that was how I spent the rest of the day after breakfast: watching terrible YouTube videos.

Most centered on topics including (but not limited to): "He is so _hawt,_" or, "His eyes are _gorgeous,_" or, "He's got _abs!_" cuing lots and lots of drool and fainting people. I wish people would look at me like oh, he's a normal guy with a voice. Sure, I like to sing, but the publicity it brings is horrible.

Occasionally, a lyric video to one of my songs accompanied by "hot" pictures of me would pop up, and even less, someone doing a cover to a song. (And even when that happened, many scarred me for life.)

But, when I come upon... number 17,291,003, I think… out of 18,093,472, I was taken aback.

The singer was facing the window, her back to the camera, which exposed a busy city with lots of skyscrapers and airplanes soaring through the air. She had honey-blonde hair, with natural curls fit for a princess—nothing like the girls you see today. She was a natural beauty, with slender, athletic legs, and a fitting red satin dress.

The radio was on in the background, and my song, _Grenade_, was playing, as this beauty was singing with her soul. She was really into the song, and as she sung, the room brightened.

Even so, it appeared she wasn't aware it was being recorded. I felt bad for her, yet if whoever recorded it hadn't snuck up behind and taped it, I wouldn't have ever heard her sweet voice singing.

"_Daughter of Zeus- Ruler of Lighting and the Heavens" _was the username. I wonder who she may be, but it sounds like this 'Daughter of Zeus' is into Greek Mythology as well. The video had an odd name too: "_Percy Jackson's _Grenade_, performed by Athena's Child- The Smartest of them all." _I might just look these people up...

_RING, RING, RING!_

"Hello?" I speak groggily into the phone; my throat had dried up from its lack of usage as I slaved away in front of the computer.

"Perce? Hey dude, you're finally up, what've you been up to?" It was Grover.

I sigh, deciding to be blunt and tell him the truth. "Watching YouTube videos all day."

He seemed like he was about to say something else, but he cuts off whatever he may or may not have said. "Wait, _what_?"

"Yeah, I've spent the entire day watching 'em."

"Any good?" he questions inquisitively.

I shake my head even though he can't see me. "Nah, except for one. Username is _Daughter of Zeus- Ruler of Lighting and the Heavens. _It's called: _Percy Jackson's _Grenade_, performed by Athena's Child- The Smartest of them all._"

"'Kay man. I'll be sure to watch it."

"So why'd you call?"

"Oh, well, just wanted to check if you were still sulking." Grover says this somewhat timidly, as if by him saying it, I'd get extremely defensive.

"I was _not_ sulking." Okay, maybe he wasn't too far off then.

"Yes, you were, Percy."

A new voice enters the conversation, this time from Grover's end of the line. "Dude, I gotta agree with Grover…"

"Stay out of this, Nico!" I hiss.

He's quick to leave. "Bye!"

I can hear Grover's chuckles before he says, "See you, Perce, and don't mope anymore. Oh, and by the way..."

"Yeah?" I ask tiredly.

"We have to go to New York on Monday, in two days, okay? You have a concert there in Times Square."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it. Bye G-Man."

"Bye Perce," he says before he hangs up the call.

I stare blankly at my laptop screen, half-excited, half-dreading going to New York. I would have to get out of the house… but I could see my parents and get away from here at the same time.

I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

New York City... Here I come.

:-:-:-:-:-:

**ANNABETH's POV:**

_**And now, Teen Hottie Celeb, Mr. Percy Jackson's latest hit! **_**Misery!**

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend_

_And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send_

_Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem_

_You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be_

_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_Now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine_

_The way it feels to be completely intertwined_

_Not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know_

_It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show_

_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

_I am in misery_

_And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_And now I'm gonna get you back_

_Now I'm gonna get you back_

_You say your faith is shaken, and you may be mistaken_

_You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun_

_I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you_

_I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to roam_

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?_

_Why do you do what you do to me yeah?_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?_

_I am in misery_

_And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_And now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_And now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_And now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_Now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

**(Misery: Maroon 5)**

_**This was written after Mr. Jackson's recent break-up with heiress to the billion dollar company, Miss Rachel Elizabeth Dare! Tune in for more information about Percy's and Rachel's mysterious break up...**_

Listening to the radio, I prepare for work at 230-fifth, pulling myself into the red dress you might find someone wear to a dance. It was classic and simple, yet beautiful and elegant at the same time.

Working at this five-star restaurant in New York City was definitely worth dressing up in fancy outfits for. The customers were always nice, and the pay was more than good. With the amount of money I made per month, it would be enough for the college tuition to Columbia University, plus some additional stuff.

You may ask why I chose to work at this highly wealthy restaurant, rather than somewhere closer to home, in California, but if you know me, and you see the architectural design of 230-Fifth, it'd click. My passion was for architecture, and the restaurant was indeed aesthetically pleasing.

I digress. Although "Teen Hottie Celeb" Percy Jackson has an amazing voice that every girl is in love with, including myself, I felt bad for him and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. They actually made a good couple.

I had heard all the rumors flying around the magical world of PR—Percy got Rachel pregnant and then left, or he was cheating on her—but none of them sounded... _correct_. True, I hardly know the guy personally, but I do know he isn't what the tabloids make him out to be. For god's sake, he donates more than _half_ of what he makes (which is a lot) to MISUNDERSTOOD (an ADHD charity), the Dyslexia Action Charity, and many more! He wouldn't seem to be one to _screw_ someone and ditch them, or even cheat on them.

In fact, if he was an Olympian god, (I'm a Greek myth nerd, sue me), it'd probably be the god of… water and kindness, or something. Okay, not the best analogy, but still…

Yes, I, Annabeth Olivia Chase, have an absolute ridiculous crush on _The_ Percy Jackson. Not for his looks, although it _is_ a benefit any girl would like to have for her boyfriend, but for his personality and voice.

If only...

_**Now for another song, sung by Percy Jackson, in anniversary of his and Rachel Elizabeth Dare's two-year relationship, and break up, last week...**_

_Easy come, easy go_

_That's just how you live, oh_

_Take, take, take it all_

_But you never give_

_Should've known you was trouble_

_From the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open_

_Why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love_

_Is all I ever asked_

_Cause what you don't understand_

_Is_

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue_

_Beat me 'til I'm numb_

_Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from_

_Mad woman, bad woman_

_That's just what you are_

_Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_

_To give me all your love_

_Is all I ever asked_

_Cause what you don't understand_

_Is_

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire_

_You would watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me, you're a liar_

_Cause you never ever ever did, baby_

_But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you_

_Throw my hand on the blade for you_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you_

_You know I'd do anything for you_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes I would die for you baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_No, you won't do the same_

_You wouldn't do the same_

_Ooh, you'd never do the same_

_Oh, no no no_

_Grenade_ is my favorite song by Percy, and so I can't help it but I sing along, pouring my heart and soul into it. I sit on my bed, facing the window of busy New York City streets.

However, I didn't notice a girl, clad in black, with lightning blue eyes, standing at my door, video-recording my singing. Not yet, at least. Nor did I know that girl was my best friend and brother's girlfriend, Thalia Grace, and that she would post it on YouTube.

**THALIA's POV:**

_Man... Annabeth never told me she was that good at singing. She never sings, so I just assumed she wasn't very good. _

_But wow... I posted it three hours ago, and there are 7,361 likes and 1 dislike, from some jealous bi- atch. _

_I promised Annabeth I'd tone my swearing down... Wow... Wait. Is that _the_ Percy Jackson's user name I see?_

PercyJacksonVEVO? _Isn't that him? I think so. _

_Holy Fu- dgenuggets! He commented!_

_How should I tell Annabeth, without getting killed... Aw, screw that! Sh- CRAP!_


	2. Hello New York!

**YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 2~ **Hello NYC!

_**PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: ** (Percy's POV)_

New York City... Here I come.

**THALIA's POV:**

_Man... Annabeth never told me she was that good at singing. She never sings, so I just assumed she wasn't very good. But wow... I posted it 3 hours ago, and there's 7,361 likes, and 1 dislike, from some jealous bi- atch. I promised Annabeth I'd tone my swearing down... Wow... Wait. Is that _the_ Percy Jackson's user name I see? _

PercyJacksonVEVO? _Isn't that him? I think so. How should I tell Annabeth, with out getting killed... Aw, screw that! Sh- CRAP!_

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY'S POV:<strong>

After watching at least _half _of the 18,093,472 you-tube videos - all topics on me, I fell asleep, MAC on my lap. Although some of the other videos I saw were _okay,_ none of them compared to Miss _Athena's Child- The Smartest of them all_. That girl had major talent.

Currently, it's 6:15, Californian time, and the plane leaves at 9:45. Nico, Grover, and I were staying in NYC for 2 months- quite a bit from home- not that I cared. I was actually pretty excited to go back to my home town of Brooklyn, New York, New York, and visit my mom. Mmm... I can already taste the _blue_ chocolate chip cookies. Paradise in my mouth, I tell ya. Heaven. On. Earth.

To be honest, visiting my mom isn't the only reason why I'm so hyped up to go to New York. I'll be away from... Rachel... It'll help take my mind off her. Gods, I miss her already, even if we "broke up". _Did she miss me? Who's the lucky guy? Are we still friends?_ Probably not. I technically _did _cut her out of my life when I left her on the beach. Not only that, but I also cut out a piece of my heart.

"Hey Percy, you ready to par-tay in New York?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. I guess," I sighed.

"Man, you alright?" Grover wondered. "Are you air-sick, or whatever it's called?"

"Nah, I'm fine, guys," I huffed unconvincingly, even though that was only partially true. They didn't look convinced, but thankfully, the subject was abruptly dropped. Soon after that, I sunk into the leather seat of my private jet, and fell into a dream-filled slumber...

_**~PERCY'S DREAM LAND~**_

_I slowly began lowering my head down to hers, closing my eyes, when hers did too. Closer, and closer. When only a millimeter away from her glossed lips, Rachel turned her head, so it was only a kiss on the cheek. Just the cheek. _

_She faced me, tears glistening in her eyes, and whispered, "I didn't know you felt that way, Perce. I'm-I'm sorry. But, I-I can't. I think I'm in love with someone else. I love you like a brother Percy, but not... not like that." _

_I set her down gently to the sand, and stared at her in shock. Who could she be in love with? _

"_It's not your fault, R.E.D., it's mine..."_

"_No, no, no, Percy, it isn't your fault. You're like my brother, and you didn't do anything wrong!" she said._

"_No. It's my fault for ever thinking about falling in love with you. Good bye, Rachel Elizabeth Dare," I told her for the last time, heart cold of stone._

_I left her on the beach, tears dripping down her face onto the sand. The day my heart broke._

*I relived that moment again, reoccurring in a nightmare. The moment I dreaded to see every time my head hit the pillow. The moment Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and my life separated into two different ones. Then, to my pleasure, the dream changed*

_There she was. The honey-haired goddess. This time, instead of sitting on her bed, she was in my studio, in Los Angeles. We were singing a duet, her light, and sugary voice, harmonizing with my low, calming one. It was a song I hadn't recognized - certainly not my own. _

_This amazing girl smiled up into my gaze, as the song slowed to an end. Our eyes locked with one another, and the song gradually stopped. It was a beautiful ending, compared to the attempted duets I had tried singing with Rachel. She had no vocal talent, what-so-ever - only art skills. _

_**~REALITY~**_

This was an amazing dream, compared to the previous one. The only problem was, what did this goddess' face look like? Ugly? Pretty? Fake? I don't know. Did she wear glasses? Have blue eyes? Brown? I DON'T KNOW! But no matter what, I am determined to find this mystery girl.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH's POV:<strong>

My shift at 230-Fifth wasn't that bad last night. I met a couple of famous people, and got a lot of tips and compliments. I work in the garden section at the top, and when it's raining, I get the day off. Last night was a beautiful day. Cloudless skies, bright moon, illuminating the heavens with a warm, faint glow. A story setting moment.

Imagine, somewhere, in another place, another man and woman become engaged. To think, that it may be me one day. That is, after I finish college and become an architect. But someday, in the near future.

...

The door opened.

Some one walked in.

"ANNIE!" they sang, at the top of their lungs.

That would be Thalia.

"Annabeth? Are you here?"

And that would be Luke, her boyfriend, aka my brother.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, appearing from my room of my apartment.

"Guess what?" Thalia gushed. One moment please... Thalia. Does. Not. Gush. Only when she's extremely excited. Which really, now that I think about it, was never.

"Uh, what?"

"Luke's taking me out to dinner... to 230-Fifth! And _you_ are going to be our waitress!"

"That's great! Wait, what? I can't serve you, I have other people to serve! My schedule's already full with reservations, and none of them is under your, or Luke's name. Well there is a Jason Grace... Wait, isn't that your brother? Wow. I can't believe I didn't realize that. You put a reservation under you brother's name..." I realized.

"I know! Your brother's so sweet!" Luke looked down sheepishly.

"I have to go now... A new CD of one of my favorite bands is coming out today, and I have to get in line. I only came to tell you the news, and drop this thick-head off. Bye Annie and Luke!" Thalia called out, then left.

"Hey, uh, Annabeth," Luke asked me a bit hesitantly.

"Are you alright Luke?" I asked.

"... No. I... I think I have to b-break up with Thalia," he said, exhaling deeply.

"Why?" I asked shocked, "You seem so _happy_ together. Come on Luke, you even got her to _gush_. And Thalia Grace does _not_ gush," I told him, trying to convince him to change his mind.

"I... I love her and everything, but it seems her family... doesn't like me. Like I'm making her life bad, and they don't want us together. Her mom hates me, after that one dinner... and her step-dad does too. She should have someone better for her, that her family approves of. Jason treats me like his brother, but I don't know if he acts like that for Thalia's sake. She and her family is better off with out me..."

"Luke...This is your call. If you really think breaking up with her, will leave not only _her,_ but _yourself, _ a better life, do it. But if you don't, don't. It's your call, okay?Just keep in mind, Thalia is going to be majorly pissed."

"Thanks Annie. I'll think about it."

"Then go! Go think about it somewhere else! I'm busy!" I said, shooing him out the door, even though I really wasn't.

_Thalia is going to be so pissed at my brother... _I thought, as I fell back on the couch, tired. I was about to fall asleep, when I felt my phone buzz from my back pocket.

**Hello?**

Hi Annabeth.

**Hey Thals, did you get your CD yet?**

Nope, still waiting in line.

**Okay... So what's up with the sudden phone call?**

Is it against the law to call my best friend and boy friend's sister?

**Uh, no?**

SEE? Anyways, can you do me a favor?

**What did you do this time Thalia?**

Gosh, blame the innocent girl!

**Thalia... Everyone knows when you ask for a favor, you did something wrong.**

Ruin my fun, okay!

**What do you want?**

Don't get all mad at me, and go all King Kong, like you did on Luke before, when he accidentally left all your blueprints outside in the rain.

**I did _not_ go all Godzilla!**

King Kong.

**Whatever, but I didn't.**

Okay... So you promise?

**Is it bad?**

Uh, not to me. To you? Maybe... Not really though. Everyone likes it.

**Okay... But what?**

Are you at a computer?

**Now I am.**

Go to you-tube, and type in _Percy Jackson's _Grenade_, performed by Athena's Child- The Smartest of them all_

**Thalia...**

Bye Annie! I'll see you at 7!

*END CALL*

Y-o-u-t-u-b-e-.-c-o-m...

P-e-r-c-y- -J-a-c-k-s-o-n-'-s- -G-r-e-n-a-d-e-.- -P-e-r-f-o-r-m-e-d- -b-y- -A-t-h-e-n-a-'-s- -C-h-i-l-d- - -T-h-e- -S-m-a-r-t-e-s-t- -o-f- -t-h-e-m- -a-l-l

_Thalia..._ I thought warningly... _ You are so in for it._

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY's POV:<strong>

**The**_** plane has landed sir, please exit now. Mr. Jackson? Mr. Jackson, are you awake? **(A new voice) **PERCY! Get the hell up and outa here!**_

_Woah, what?_ I thought, as I flew up out of my comfortable seat of the plane.

"Nico..." I said, as alarms went off in my head... He began sprinting out through the doors of the plane, me not far behind him.

"Move people! There's a white terrorist chasing after me! Scram! And no, it's not Percy Jackson! Al Qaeda makes some good masks these days! And no, he's not after you. Just meee!" Nico yelled over his shoulder, as we raced through the airport.

"You... Are... So... Dead!" I growled lowly, and animalistic-ally. That was when I tackled him to the ground, in the middle of the airport, and began dragging him by the collar of his shirt back to the plane, while everyone gathered around and took pictures. One could imagine the news headlines tomorrow, throughout the streets of New York City:

**Percy Jackson on a Manly Rampage, Dragging Poor, Defenseless Man Across the Airport Halls!**

Or the News Reports:

**Breaking News today, at 4:13 pm: Percy Jackson was seen in the airport of New York City, dragging along with him a defenseless man, Nico Di'Angelo. What has become of this teenage pop star? Why is he so mad? Tonight, at 8.**

Either way, "poor, defenseless Nico Di'Angelo" was dead. Now how do I explain this to the press? I could beg... Nah, I'll make Nico do it, for making me go through all this trouble.

* * *

><p>"Percy! What has happened to you? I was sitting in our hotel suite, watching some good ol' TV news, when your face comes blown up on the screen! Dragging Nico along! Do you even <em>know<em> what they said? It wasn't pretty. No one's going to want to come to your concert, after _this!_ Perseus Jackson, you are going to make an announcement, clearing this up, _and _the Rachel incident, whether you like it or not. I already called **NYBR**, and you're going to have a segment clearing all these "accidents" up tonight, at 9! Do you understand?" Grover yelled.

"Yes, I understand, but believe me when I say, it was not MY FAULT! If Nico hadn't made me partially deaf, in the process of waking me up-"

"In his beauty sleep," Nico added when I glared at him,

"-I wouldn't have gone on a "manly rampage" at him!" I finished.

"That's not what the public saw, and you are going to say a pre-made and edited script, okay? That's final."

All I could do at this point, was glare at Nico's head, trying to drill holes in it, and fry what's left of his puny brain.

"And Nico's going to help you," Grover added.

"W-WHAT?"Nico spluttered, as I cracked up in my head.

"Yes Nico, you are going on NYBR and saying it was all a misunderstanding," I told him slowly, as if I were talking to a baby, and Grover nodded.

* * *

><p>"Fine!" Nico screamed, and stalked off. What a drama queen.<p>

"He didn't expect that coming," Grover whispered, then laughed lightly.

"No, he didn't..." I chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>8:00 News.<em> Oh look, there's me!

I was lounging in the suite, watching the 8:00 news, when my face appears across the screen, dragging Nico like a bad dog, by the collar. It was a pretty funny picture. Except for the fact that I'd have to be on NYBR in an hour, explaining this mess Nico got me into.

**Breaking News today, at 4:13 pm: Percy Jackson was seen in the airport of New York City, dragging along with him a defenseless man, Nico Di'Angelo. What has become of this teenage pop star? Why is he so mad? **

**Hello NYC! This is Ned Freeman, bringing you behind the scenes of the most talked about incident today. **

**_And I am Holly Webber, also here to show _you_ Mr. Percy Jackson's "Manly Rampage"._**

**Mr. Percy Jackson arrived, here in New York City, to prepare for the Times Square concert, later this month. First day back in NYC, his hometown, and problems have already arised. **

_**Mr. Jackson was seen, hauling around his friend, the defenseless Nico Di'Angelo through the corridors of the airport **_(insert picture of me and Nico)_**. Why? It's unknown.**_

**And the worst part is, this uncalled for event has spread the rumors even more, about his, and Miss Rachel Elizabeth Dare- daughter of the most successful man on Earth's- break up. **

_**Tune into NYBR, tonight at nine, to hear from Mr. Jackson himself, about these issues, he himself has created.**_

**Have a good night, New York City.**

8:30. 30 more minutes, until I appear on New York Broadcasting Radio with Nico. For now, I think I'll take a nap.

**~30 minutes later~**

"Percy! This is the second time I have to yell at you. within four hours! Wake up! Do you even hear me?" Grover yelled, although it was slightly muffled.

"Huh?" I asked drowsily.

"Get the heck up! You're supposed to be at NYBR studios right now! It's nine o'clock! _Nico's_ going to get there before you, and he's _always_ extra late!"

"It's only five minutes away..." I murmured.

"Aren't you a New Yorker? The streets are _never_ empty, even at this time of the day! GET UP!"

Usually Grover is really chill, and quiet, but he can yell when he wants to.

"Five minutes..." I said through my pillow. I heard Grover sigh exasperatedly, as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson...

...

"Okay, okay, I'll call you Sally, sorry. Sally, have you seen the 8 o'clock news today?

...

"Yeah, and you know how Percy's _supposed_ to appear on NYBR tonight, five minutes ago?

...

"Well, the lazy slob you call your son - no offense - is still in bed, sleeping.

...

"You want me to put him on the phone?

...

"Okay... PERCY your mom wants to talk to you!"

I grabbed the phone from his outstretched hand, and said,

"Hey Mom."

"Hi Percy," she began, not in an angry tone, "GET THE HECK UP, OUT OF THAT HOTEL, AND PUT YOUR LAZY BUTT IN THE NYBR STUDIO NOW!" Scratch that. She was mad.

"But-" I began

"No 'but's'. Do it now, or you won't get any of your blue cookies when you visit." My eyes widened. No cookies?

"And I'll know if you get up, because your friend Grover'll tell me. Bye Percy! Love you!" And then the call ended. _I have such a loving mother._

I scrambled out of my warm bed, fully clothed, grabbed a breath-mint, flattened my hair, and raced out the door, down the stairs. From the distance, I heard,

"Oh - _laugh-_ that got him up and running, all right," Grover said.

"Good," Mom replied.

Traitors.

* * *

><p><em>Hey New Yorkers, and the rest of the Nation. This is Percy Jackson, Live on NYBR.<em>

_Yeah, I'm here to explain the past few incidents that have occurred, mainly the one in the airport, here in New York, along with my good friend Nico Di'Angelo._

'**Sup dogz.**

_Anyways... Before that, some things have to be cleared up. _

_All those rumors about Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and myself are completely inaccurate - stories made from the imaginations of the public mind. The real reason Rachel and I broke up... Well the real reason is, is that we didn't love each other._

_Sure, we might of been soul mates, but that was more brotherly and sisterly. The truth is, we only loved each other as a brother and sister should. It was't natural to love your own sibling, and we couldn't continue our relationship like that._

The funny thing, is, now that I'm saying it to the public, the more true it becomes for me. Before, the Rachel part used to only apply to her. But now, I realized, I only loved her as a brother should, and never knew it. I was never around other girls - only her.

_However, the incident today, was not a result of Rachel and my messy break-up. It was simply a misunderstanding. Nico and I never meant any harm to each other. Isn't that right, Nico?_

**Sure is Percy. Percy and I aren't enemies. We're actually really good buddies. He only was really grouchy, because I yelled in his ear a bit too much, when trying to wake him up on the plane. All those other comments I made were to try to calm him down through humor. He's a really heavy sleeper. I bet Percy could sleep soundly like a baby, even if an alien attack came-**

_*cough* That's enough Nico. Thank you, New York! We love you all!_

* * *

><p>I really have to talk to R.E.D.<p> 


	3. Percy, Meet Annabeth, Nico, Meet Thalia

**YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 3~ **Peter, Meet Annabeth. Nico, Meet Thalia.

_**PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: ** (Percy's POV)_

The funny thing, is, now that I'm saying it to the public, the more true it becomes for me. Before, the Rachel part used to only apply to her. But now, I realized, I only loved her as a brother should, and never knew it. I was never around other girls - only her.

_However, the incident today, was not a result of Rachel and my messy break-up. It was simply a misunderstanding. Nico and I never meant any harm to each other. Isn't that right, Nico?_

**Sure is Percy. Percy and I aren't enemies. We're actually really good buddies. He only was really grouchy, because I yelled in his ear a bit too much, when trying to wake him up on the plane. All those other comments I made were to try to calm him down through humor. He's a really heavy sleeper. I bet Percy could sleep soundly like a baby, even if an alien attack came-**

_*cough* That's enough Nico. Thank you, New York! We love you all!_

* * *

><p>I really have to talk to R.E.D.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>6:01 pm, the next day.<strong>

"_You've got a friend in me_

"_You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too_

"_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_

"_We stick together and we see it through_

"_You've got a friend in me"_

That was Rachel's ringtone. She must've heard the news.

**Hello?**

Percy? Oh my gods Percy, I'm so sorry!

**No, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry for leaving you on the beach, alone that day. I'm sorry for everything.**

Percy... Did you really mean what you said, before on the news? Did you really only love me like a sister?

**Now that I've thought about it, I knew it was true when I first began saying it on the news. I'm so sorry. Frie-**

I have to go, Perce. See you when you get back,or on the news. Hopefully for a good thing. Don't be an idiot with Nico! Bye Percy, I miss you...

***END CALL***

_Are we even friends? _I thought. Never got to ask. I guess I should go eat at that place Grover reserved for me, at 6:15. Don't want to be late again, and face the wrath of him... and my mom. Once again, _traitors._

**ANNABETH's POV:**

My shift started at 4:00, first customer being a small, in love couple. Luke and Thalia were reserved for 6:00 pm sharp. I hope Luke doesn't break up with Thals, who knows what she'd do...

At 6:00, Luke and Thalia entered. I could just imagine the drama stirring up, inside both of them. I was planning to go "King Kong" on Thalia today, except if Luke does break up with Thals, it'd make her feel worse, and I promised not to.

"Hello, welcome to 230-Fifth. My name is Annabeth Chase, and I'll be your waitress for today. What would you like to begin with?" I asked.

"Ann-nniee!" Thalia whined, "Cut the formal facade. It annoys me!"

"Fine. But really, what do you want to order?" I asked again.

"I'll take a Coke, please," Luke began.

"And I'll have a Sprite," Thalia finished.

"Right away," I said, then turned around to grab their drinks. _I wonder when Luke is going to break it out to her..._

I headed back, drinks in hand, when I heard Luke begin,

"Thalia..." as she simultaneously said,

"Luke..." Not wanting to ruin this private moment, I waited behind a corner, for them to finish. Hushed talking was heard, but I couldn't make out the words. When it was quiet for a long period of time, I appeared, and saw Thalia get up, and make her way over to Luke's side. A kiss on the cheek. A_ good bye _kiss. Sweet, and sentimental. Not a Thalia move. But at least she didn't freak out, and majorly injure Luke. _ Why?_

I gave a nervous cough, and Thalia gave me a sad smile, and left the restaurant. I stared at Luke, trying to figure out what had happened, but he told me to go serve my other customers. I was going to get it out of him, sooner or later, anyways.

_But what had happened, that Thalia didn't go nuts, bringing chaos to the restaurant?_ I was going to be distracted, pondering that one question, the rest of my time as a waitress, today. Just great.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Percy Jackson walked into 230-Fifth, Nico by his side. They were clothed in casual, yet fancy clothing, and strode in, quite confidently. Percy and Nico's appearances' weren't altered, besides the fact that Percy had colored-contacts, changing his eyes from sea-green, to a light blue, and Nico's from brown, to green, slightly resembling Harry Potter, with his black hair.

For once, no screaming fan-girls came running to his feet, begging for an autograph. Or Nico's, for that matter. It was rather odd - a new experience (for Percy) to not be stalked by creepy, obsessed girls, or weird, quirky, paparazzi. He liked it.

Nico, on the other hand, was disappointed, that no "hot chicks" were crowding around him. That is, until he saw that one girl, silent tears riding down her un-blemished face. She stumbled on her high-heels (probably not used to wearing them often) and her small handbag fell. Out of it, came the newly released Linkin' Park CD.

Nico rushed to this beautiful, mysterious' girl's side, and picked up the fallen CD, of his favorite band/singer, besides Percy. She smiled gratefully, and said,

"Thank you. I'm Thalia, by the way," while Percy stood back, looking amused at his troubled friend.

"I'm Nico - las," Nico replied, thankfully remembering his false name. He hated lying to this wonder, so he added, "Call me Nico."

Thalia chuckled. "I should be going now. I'll see you around... Nico," she said, amusedly.

"Y-Yeah..." He stuttered, watching Thalia stride out the door, who was feeling the slightest bit better, by meeting this handsome, cute man.

"Some's got a crush!" Percy teased, as Nico's face reddened, but still looking dreamily at the door of the front lobby. Percy laughed, and dragged Nico towards the reservation desk.

"Reservation for 2, at 6:15, under the name of, uh, Peter Johnson please," Percy said, to the lady at the waiting area. She punched in some numbers, into the computer, as another lady walked out, and said,

"Right this way, sir."

She led them up a corridor, and into an elevator, to the top level - the roof. Exiting the elevator, Nico and Percy followed the server's light footsteps, to a table on the roof top, showing a city view. The Rooftop Garden Private Cabana. The napkins, utensils, and cups were laid, and the server set down the dinner menu, in seconds. She then left Percy and Nico to take their seats, saying,

"A waitress will be right over."

Percy and Nico studied the menu, and in less than five minutes, another young waitress, about their age came. She had the gorgeous, honey-blonde hair, the woman had in the you-tube video, but it was absurd to automatically assume that this lady was the same. However, her eyes were a startling gray - pretty, but unusual.

"Hello, and Welcome to 230-fifth, here in New York City! My name is Annabeth Chase, and I'll be your waitress for tonight. What would you like to start off with, this evening?"

Even her voice sounded familiar to the video. Percy loved her voice. Not overly perky, like a cheer-leader's would be, but soft, calm, and nerve-soothing. He found himself staring at the girl before him, that he's never met.

Annabeth's wide, and welcoming eyes, slowly narrowed, and grew cold, as she realized the man she was to serve "graciously" was staring absently at her. Sure, he was handsome - okay, he was extremely handsome - but he had no right to stare at a girl like that,. Especially a stranger he's never met before.

Annabeth turned her attention from the man with blue eyes, to the one with green. _He looks like Daniel Radcliffe. How strange._

"Can I get a non-alcoholic "Go Man Go" and the steak, fries on the side? " Nico asked. Annabeth nodded her head, and jotted it down on the list, held in her hand.

"I'll have a Virgin Cherry Koke, as well as the prime ribs, fries included," Percy said politely, as Annabeth, again, wrote it down. She turned around, to go and get their orders, as Percy (the man with the blue eyes) called out, sheepishly,

"I'm sorry, but I, uh, didn't catch your name..."

Annabeth turned around again, startled out of her thoughts about Luke and Thalia. She replied, "It's Annabeth. Annabeth Chase.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so a "Go Man Go" is Van Gogh Mango Vodka, shaken with Mango Juice, and Mango Nectar.<strong>

**A "Cherry Koke" (with a "k") is Three Olives Cherry Vodka, with Cherry Coke.**

**These are specialties at 230-Fifth. They sounded interesting, so I decided to have Percy and Nico drink them. No, they are not going to get drunk, and that craziness, because they are very light drinkers. After they finish their drinks, water is next. Besides, you have to be at least 21 to be able to consume alcohol, and Percy and Nico are only 18. That's why they got non-alcoholic (virgin) drinks. **

**I was going to end this here, but it'd be, like more than a half _less_ than what I usually write (for this). Usually, it's 10 full pages on Word, but this is only 5. So half way point, people! Read on...**

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH's POV:<strong>

_Argh, that sexist jerk. He couldn't keep his eyes off me. But... he wasn't staring at me "hungrily". More like a, "I-think-I've-seen-her-before" look. Staring is still staring, though, and staring is quite rude._

I walked over to the bar, and ordered the drinks for the two men, then put the food into the order for the chefs to make.

As the bartender mixed and prepared the drinks, I leaned on a chair, by the counter, my blue dress laying out on the sides of my tan legs, and thought.

_Thalia... Luke... What happened in that two to three minute period where I was standing around the corner..._

"M'am... M'am? Annabeth!" I jerked my head up from the table where it was resting, eyes panicked. I looked around, and calmed down, to see it was only Pollux who called my name, gesturing to the finished drinks. I must've taken a nap, while they were being prepared.

"Thanks, Pollux," I said, before grabbing the drinks, and dashing off to where the two guys sat. They were playing some sort of game, pointing out the constellations in the night sky, the name, and greek origin. Greek Mythology Freaks, I guess. Like me.

"Uh... Ursa Major and Minor. The goddess, Artemis sent up Callisto, and her child to the sky, after killing them as bears. Zeus had an affair with Callisto, who was a Hunter of Artemis, causing Artemis and Hera to get angry," The guy with the blue eyes said.

"Hmmm... Orion. He was a great hunter, and Artemis' betrothed. Apollo, not being invited to their wedding was furious. One day, Apollo challenged Artemis' archery skills, and dared her to hit a small black dot, way into the distance. Artemis hit it, not knowing the "small black dot" was Orion. She put him into the night sky." Daniel-Radcliffe-guy responded. I decided to jump in, putting their drinks down on the table, in front of them.

"Perseus," I began pointing at the constellation, as the blue-eyed guy whipped his head around... in response? "Son of Zeus, and Danae. He slayed the gorgon, Medusa, and rescued Princess Andromeda. Later, when he died, he was crystallized into a constellation in the night sky, close to Cepheus, the king, and Cassiopeia, the queen."

**PERCY's POV:**

"Hmmm... Orion. He was a great hunter, and Artemis' betrothed. Apollo, not being invited to their wedding was furious. One day, Apollo challenged Artemis' archery skills, and dared her to hit a small black dot, way into the distance. Artemis hit it, not knowing the "small black dot" was Orion. She put him into the night sky." Nico said, after I began with Ursa Major and Minor.

Suddenly, the blonde-haired lady walked in with my Virgin Cherry Koke, and Nico's Virgin Go Man Go.

"Perseus," she began pointing at the constellation, as I whipped my head towards her, thinking Annabeth knew my name. "Son of Zeus, and Danae. He slayed the gorgon, Medusa, and rescued Princess Andromeda. Later, when he died, he was crystallized into a constellation in the night sky, close to Cepheus, the king, and Cassiopeia, the queen." Wow. She knows her Greek Mythology...

"Hey, you know your Greek Mythology, just like Per - Peter, and I do," Nico said. I glared at him, for almost giving me away, yet Annabeth let it pass.

"Uh, yeah," Annabeth said, looking down, embarrassed.

"It's alright. We're obsessed too. If I could be a demi-god, my parent would most likely be Poseidon -"

"The god of the sea, horses, and earth quakes," She said. I guess she really enjoys Greek Mythology, as well.

"I'd be... A daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, and war strategy," we said simultaneously. She gave a small smile to me, and her stormy gray eyes interlocked with my fake blue ones. I wish I could take them off, and expose my original sea-green ones, although that'd definitely blow my cover.

Nico coughed rudely, interjecting himself in our silent conversation by saying, "And _I'd _be a son of Hades, god of the underworld and such."

Annabeth glanced down, at her bracelet, which was actually a watch. She then muttered, a polite excuse me, and went into the kitchen, most likely to get our food.

A minute later, she came back, my prime ribs, and Nico's steak balanced on a tray, held in one hand.

After she set it down, she turned to leave, but I reached out and grabbed her hand. An electrical spark went through me, and I quickly retracted my hand.

"I... Uh... What time does your shift end?" I asked.

"Um, 7:00, why?" she replied.

"That's about now, right?" I wondered.

"Yeah..." she responded a bit warily.

"Do you want to sit with us?" I asked, cheeks starting to grow the slightest it red.

"Sure, why not..." Annabeth answered, as I was mentally relieved. Nico noticed my red cheeks, and kicked my shin under the table, teasingly, as Annabeth slid into the empty seat next to me.

"Shut up, Nico," I grumbled lowly. Annabeth raised an eyebrow, delicately, in question.

"Per - _Peter_ is very embarrassed right now..." Nico said, holding back a fit of laughter.

"Not as much as you were, when you met Thalia," I shot back, a tad angry for embarrassing me even more. Annabeth's eyes widened in shock.

"You guys know Thalia?" she asked, as if it was unbelieveable.

"Yeah?" Nico replied, questioning-ly.

"How? She's like my sister..." Annabeth wondered.

"We uh, met her when she was coming out of the restaurant. She kind of faltered on her heels, and dropped her CD out of her hand bag. Nico - the heroic one he is - rescued," I said, as he puffed his chest out, "the damsel in distress, aka. the CD case." There, Nico shot an angry glare at me, for making him look like the fool he is, as Annabeth laughed. Yes, a full out, beautiful, song-like laugh. Not one of those stupid, snooty, obnoxious, flirty girl laughs.

"Wow - laugh - Nico, you are _so_ - laugh - heroic!" Annabeth laughed teasingly.

We spent the rest of the time joking around, and becoming acquainted with one another, until 8, and hour after Annabeth's shift ended. By then, we were heading down the elevator, to the bottom of the restaurant, when it started pouring down rain. And Nico and I _walked _here.

Both of us halted, right before we reached the restaurant doors, causing Annabeth to bump right into me.

"Why the wait up?" Annabeth asked.

"We... uh... We walked here..." I said, sheepishly.

"Because of Peter!" Nico added.

"That's because there's so much traffic in New York, and we aren't staying very far away from here! Besides, I was raised to not waste gas, unlike _you_ who likes to drive every where, in your multiple sports cars, like you're traveling through shadows, or something!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, guys..." Annabeth said, calming both of us down. "I can drop you off at your apartment, or I can take you guys too my apartment, if you want, until it stops raining."

Nico and I shared a look, and agreed on something, for once.

**ANNABETH's POV:**

I don't know why I offered to let Peter and Nico to come over to my apartment, until it stopped raining. At least I get a chance to get to know them more. They were actually a lot nicer, kinder, and funnier that I thought them to be. Especially Peter.

Peter had looks to compete against those of Percy Jackson. I'd choose Peter, because I actually know him (somewhat), but Percy has better eyes. Sea-green, known to change with his emotion, just like the ocean.

When we reached my apartment, not to far away from my place of work, I made sure they both were comfortable, lounging on the couches in the main room, as I went to my room, to change out of my blue dress, into some sleeping pants, and a tank top. Talking to Luke - or Thalia - will have to wait.

Entering the main room, I found Nico flipping through channels on my T.V., and Peter staring into space, thinking deeply. Interrupting Nico, and his T.V., as well as Peter and his thinking, I announced we were going to watch a movie.

"So... What movie do you want to watch? Choices are: The Proposal, with Sandra Bullock; Inception, with Leonardo DiCaprio; or Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief, with Percy Jackson. Choose your -"

"Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief!" They both shouted, almost immediately, as little kids would, when announcing what dessert they want to have.

"OOOO-kay then. Percy Jackson it is!" I couldn't hide the fact that I was secretly glad they chose that movie. It was my all-time favorite, and not just because Percy Jackson was in it.

I popped in the movie, skipped to the root menu, and pressed play. Then, I ungracefully fell onto the couch, onto something _very _warm.

Looking behind me, I saw I sat on top of Peter... Oops. None-the-less, I felt my cheeks warm up into a brilliant shade of red, as did his. Nico, on the other hand, was laughing his butt off, finding it awfully funny.

I awkwardly slid off his lap, and next to him, muttering sorry, yet missing the warmth he radiated.

When our faces returned to the normal color, and Nico had finally stopped laughing,

everyone leaned back, and watched the movie. An awesome movie, that is.

Sadly, I fell asleep before the movie ended. The worst part is, I fell asleep on Peter's shoulder.

**PERCY's POV:**

We decided to watch Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief, which stared the one and only, me.

During the movie, Annabeth fell asleep on my shoulder. She was really cute, laying there, against me, snoring softly. It hadn't stopped raining yet, and it was passed 11:00. Nico and I were just talking quietly now, in order to not wake Annabeth up.

"Hey Percy, should we leave yet?" Nico wondered.

"I'm not sure... It's already 11:30, and the rain hasn't ceased yet..."

"So... What are we going to do?"

"As much as I'd hate to -"

"NOT."

" - stay and take up Annabeth's apartment, I guess we have to."

"Okay. You can over there, on that couch, and I'll sleep here. Go carry Annabeth to her room..."

"Yeah." I gently removed Annabeth's head from my shoulder, and picked her up, bridal style. I walked down the hallway, and towards the first room I saw, to the left. Slightly opening the door, it was an office, books lining the walls, and blueprints on all the empty spaces.

I couldn't resist taking a look at what she was designing, and in amazement, it was a house. More clearly, _her _future house, I guess. It looked like 4 rooms. A kitchen, a bedroom, a storage room, and a bathroom. The kitchen and bathroom were like any other - normal. However, when you take a close look at the bedroom design, it was incredible, and I'm not even an architect critic to say that.

The bedroom had a wall, with shelves and drawers, a couch and a coffee table. When you moved the coffee table, and grabbed the chairs from inside the wall, you have a dining table. If you grab the handle from the wall, then the bed would fold out, over the couch. Adjacent to the pull out bed, was the wall. If you open up one of the slots, a computer is there, where you can grab a chair to sit on, and use it. If you pull the entire wall forwards, behind it, is a guest room. Also, the wall can shift from the center, and a huge T.V. appears, like a personal movie theater.

I understood this, even though, and I repeat, I am _not_ an architect. It was still an amazing blueprint.

Finally, I exited Annabeth's office, and went into the next room - her actual bedroom. Very carefully, I laid her down on her gray bed, and tucked her in. Although I had just met Annabeth today, I felt like I'd known her all my life. So, I unintentionally kissed her forehead good night, and headed back to the living room, where Nico was already asleep. It was 12:00 by now.

Time for some good night - or good morning - sleep.


	4. Bacon and Dates

**YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 4 ~ **Bacon and Dates

_**PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE:**_

Finally, I exited Annabeth's office, and went into the next room - her actual bedroom. Very carefully, I laid her down on her gray bed, and tucked her in. Although I had just met Annabeth today, I felt like I'd known her all my life. So, I unintentionally kissed her forehead good night, and headed back to the living room, where Nico was already asleep. It was 12:00 by now.

Time for some good night - or good morning - sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH's POV:<strong>

_7:15 AM, the next morning, Saturday._

***RING RING***

_**YAWN- This is Annabeth Chase. Who am I speaking with?**_

_It's Thals._

_**Oh... Why are you calling me at... 7:15 in the morning?**_

_Is that a problem?_

_**Uh, no?**_

_About yesterday..._

_**Oh, do you want to talk about it?**_

_I'll be there in five._

'_**Kay...YAWN.**_

_Mmm... See you._

_**Yeah...**_

***END CALL***

_Just five more minutes... _I thought lazily, before drifting back to sleep.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Thalia reached above the door frame to grab the hidden door key, before unlocking the door and replacing it back to its resting position.

She sauntered into the apartment, walking passed the entrance to the living room, and then kitchen, completely missing the two grown men laid lazily across the two couches.

Her eyelids fluttered, halfway closed, tired from all the drama that had occurred the night before.

Her first heart break. Well, half a heart break, since they both had broken up with each other.

* * *

><p><em>*FLASHBACK*<em>

_After Annabeth had left to get our drinks, I turned towards Luke, so our eyes were locked. _

"_Luke," I began, as Luke simultaneously said,_

"_Thalia."_

"_You go first," I offered._

"_No, you can," he argued._

"_Luke," I warned._

"_Thalia," he countered._

"_Fine. We'll say it together, however lame it may sound."_

"_One..." Him._

"_Two..." Me._

"_Three..." Both._

"_We should break up."_

"_We should break up."_

_Awkward silence._

_You know what they say; Every awkward silence a gay baby is born..._

_Yeah, now is not the time._

"_Luke, I-"_

"_It's for the best, right?"_

_I nodded, and finished what I was about to say. "I really did love you."_

"_I know."_

"_I guess it was like... Percy Jackson, and Rachel Dare. A brotherly, sisterly love."_

_For a minute or so, we just looked at each other. _

"_Thalia, can you answer this honestly?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Did your family, er, ever like me?"_

"_If you mean Jason and Mom, then yeah. They both were just overprotective, making sure that you wouldn't hurt me. James **(A/N Her Stepdad) **never did. But he doesn't like anyone..." Here, I let out a dry chuckle, and walked over to Luke, as Annabeth re-entered with our drinks._

_I kissed Luke on the cheek good-bye, and gave a sad, small smile to Annabeth. Poor girl, probably wracking her brains to analyze every detail, and come up with a reasonable conclusion of what just happened. _

_I left the restaurant. And that's where I met Nico._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

* * *

><p>Entering another hallway to the bedrooms, Thalia walked past the first door to the left, knowing not to go in there.<p>

But that was a story for later.

She slipped into the _second_ bedroom door, which was slightly ajar. Laying upon the bed, adorned with purple and silver comforters, was a petite woman, fast asleep.

Thalia gently shook the girl, who mumbled, "Go away, I'm trying to sleep," in reply.

Thalia tried to awaken the woman again. This time, she tossed around, snuggling into the warm blanket even more, and hissed with frustration.

Smiling slightly, Thalia had no choice but to tear the blankets off the lady, which she did. Her slim, athletic body was exposed, shivering from the morning cold. Shooting up right, Annabeth glared at Thalia, and began to yell,

"THAL - Thalia. Let's talk," when she realized, it was, in fact Thalia. Grumbling about being woken up so early, Annabeth stretched, and rose.

Thalia Grace had a soft smile grace her lips, as she weakly suggested, "Coffee?"

Annabeth nodded, and led her to the kitchen.

**ANNABETH's POV:**

I slowly strolled to the kitchen, Thalia behind me. She sat down on a kitchen stool, by the counter, and rested her head on her arms. I stood on the other side, preparing the hazelnut coffee - her favorite.

"So..." I began, not wanting to push her any farther, than she wanted to. I knew she was distressed about Luke, but it seemed like something else was confusing her.

"Last night... Luke broke up with me. And... I broke up with him," she said simply. My mouth gaped open, slightly resembling a fish, as she closed her eyes.

"Okay...?" I said, turning it into a question. "But something else is bothering you, isn't it?"

No answer came from her, as I took the bacon from the fridge, and put it into the microwave to cook.

"Is it Nico?" Her head shot up in wonder, on how I knew that. _I was right..._

"How do you know Nico?" Thalia asked, then rested her head down, eyes closed again, as I started the timer for two minutes.

"Heh, I was his, and his friend Peter's waitress last night," I said, not telling her about the embarrassing parts she'd make fun of me for the rest of my life.

Coincidentally - I wonder - Nico and Peter drifted in.

"Do I smell bacon?" Nico asked. He didn't seem to be aware of Thalia sitting on the stool, nor she of him.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD'VE LEFT!" Nico yelled.

"You idiot, it was _pouring rain_ all night long, and it's _still_ pouring rain!" Peter retorted.

"Your point?" Nico retaliated.

"I didn't want to get soaked, walking all the way back to the hotel!"

"Be a man, mon!" Nico snapped, in a Jamaican accent, completely ruining the "snappy" affect.

"Just shut up Nico, just shut up."

"Nico?" Thalia asked, head popping up again. He turned towards the voice who had summoned his name.

"Thalia, is that you?"

"Oh, so Annabeth wasn't kidding when she said she was your waitress."

"Nope. We walked to the restaurant,and when we left it was still raining, so Annabeth invited us over. That was around... 8:30 ish. And so then we watched Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. Annabeth "accidentally" sat on Per- Peter, which caused my to have a laugh attack, laughing my butt off. And then she fell asleep on his shoulder, so Peter took her to her room at around... 12:00. It was still raining, so Peter told me to stay the night." Nico explained, _not_ leaving out the parts I avoided telling her.

Thals burst out laughing.

"You sat on Peter? Wow... Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" As both mine, and Peter's faces began to turn red.

"Ah, and you must be Peter!" Thalia said. He nodded.

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. YOU'RE. FOOD. IS. READY. **

"Seriously, was that bacon I smelt?" Nico wondered.

"Yeah, it's done now," I announced as I took the bacon out of the microwave, and put it on the counter. Then, I retrieved 4 cups, and poured the hazelnut coffee.

Thalia was still cracking up about the news Nico told her. Glad to see she's in a good mood, because of my embarrassment. Friends these days...

The rest of the morning, we all sat around the table, munching on bacon, sipping coffee, and talking, as the rain never ceased. When the topic about Percy Jackson aroused, Peter and Nico looked highly uncomfortable, changing the direction of talking in minutes. That's odd...

It was 10:00 by now, and Peter and Nico had decided to leave.

"Hey, uh, can I get your numbers?" Peter asked a bit hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure. It's (382) 576-3214," I said.

"Mine is (382) 349-3170," Thalia answered, as both Peter and Nico plugged it into their phones. I grabbed my phone from the charger, and went to contacts.

"Uh, Peter Johnson, (625) 703-3925," Peter said. Thalia had also gotten her phone out, and we typed that in.

"Nicholas "Nico" Anglon, (625) 836-9216," came from Nico. (A/N NOT REAL! Do NOT try to call!)

"Okay... So I guess we'll see you later?" I asked.

"Yeah, definitely," Peter said, grinning goofily.

"Do you need an umbrella?" I wondered. Nico looked towards the window, and seeing that the rain had not stopped, said,

"That'd be nice." Grabbing the umbrella by the door, they walked out, turned around, and thanked us.

"Bye!" Thalia called out.

"See ya later alligator!" Nico whooped loudly, causing the neighbors to come out, and glare at him. Idiots. Both of them.

**PERCY's POV:**

Walking back to the hotel, I stole the umbrella Nico and I were 'sharing', telling him to "Be a man."

Needless to say, when we entered the hotel, you'd see:

Two men. One soaking wet, another completely dry. One pissed off, another cracking up because of the other. One with a look of murder in his eyes, the other's eyes glinting with humor.

One was Nico. And the other was me. Guess who was who? Yeah.

But that meant Nico was pissed off at me. Not the best. And I'm telling you from experience.

R-U-N!

And I did. To my mom's and step dad's house. Sally and Paul Blowfis.

Well, after grabbing some stuff...

* * *

><p>Strolling into their apartment complex, I walked into the elevator, to the 4th floor. Same old apartment that I grew up in: room 408.<p>

Before I knocked on the door of 408, I took off my contacts, wanting to meet my mom again, by me. Not as Peter Johnson, my false identity.

"Hello?" Mom asked, opening the door.

"Hi Mom," I said, excited to see her again.

"PERCY!" she exclaimed brightly, a huge grin appearing on her face. "What are you doing here?" Mom wondered.

I feigned sadness, and disappointment, making my face droop down a bit, saying, "I can leave, if you want..." I was an actor, you know.

"No, no! Why didn't you tell me you were coming over? My, you've grown so tall and handsome... When you were just a little boy, you're hair was always in a tangled mess, always getting into trouble..." She droned on, as my cheeks heated up.

"Mom, please stop talking about me as a child. No one wants to hear it... And I certainly don't," I smiled and said, giving her a huge hug. Paul walked up to the front door.

"What's all the commotion Sally?" He asked.

"Hey, Paul. How have you been?" I asked, smiling still.

"Percy! Man, it's good to see you again!" He replied, opening his arms out, giving me a "manly hug". Because I am a man, you know.

"Let's go inside..." Mom suggested.

Walking inside, a homely smell wafted around, as I basked in it. Home sweet home. But wait... Was that baked goods I smelled?

"Are you making cookies?" I wondered, as Sally's face never stopped smiling as she nodded.

"Are they... Blue?" I continued.

"Aren't they always?" She responded.

"Did Grover tell you I was coming?" I wondered. I mean, seriously, it just so happens that Mom decided to make cookies, the moment I arrive?

"That's for me to know..." She said mysteriously, "They'll be done in maybe thirty minutes," Mom called out, walking into the kitchen. I turned to Paul, wondering if he wanted to talk, or something.

"Sorry, Perce, I got work to do, grading papers..."

"You still work at Goode?" I asked.

"Where else?" He chuckled, before walking down the hallway.

"Percy!" Mom yelled, "They installed a pool here, if you want to go swimming!"

"Indoor?" I question.

"Yeah, do you have your swim suit?"

"Uh huh, I think I'm going to go for a swim..."

"Okay! Have fun, and be safe, sweetie!"

"Mom..." I groaned. She laughed.

"Bye Mom!" More laughter.

Gosh, I just love my family. And no, that wasn't sarcasm.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN Imagine the beginning scene of Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief here!)**

Water. Lots of it. Completely engulfing me.

I love it. So calming and soothing. A good "thinking place".

And here I was, at the bottom of a pool, thinking.

_Who was that girl on you-tube? With such a mesmerizing voice, smooth, like honey, matching her golden locks. _

_I could listen to her for days, recognizing her voice on the radio. It was almost all the nourishment I needed to keep going. A drug. My drug. _

_Gosh, I can't believe it. I'm obsessed. I even dreamed about her._

I shot up, out of the pool, dried myself off, and grabbed my notebook where I keep the songs I wrote. And I just came up with a new song.

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind_

_Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

I hummed as I wrote.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

_The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need_

_You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of_

_You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you be with me_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

_Hey, hey,hey_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey,hey_

_Tonight._

_(Hey Soul Sister by Train)_

I've got to get this to Grover. After some cookies, of course.

* * *

><p><em>Back in Grover's suite, with Percy's guitar, and newly written lyrics.<em>

"Hey Grover..."

"Yo Perce, what's up?" He replied, not looking up from his iPAD.

"I gotta new song..."

"Hmm? What's it about?"

"It's called _Hey Soul Sister_... I wrote it about that girl I was talking about, on you-tube..."

"What girl?" Grover asked, finally looking up from the iPAD.

"I told you about her, back in California!" I said, shocked he didn't listen to it. Grabbing his iPAD from his open hands, I hit the menu button, and clicked on the you-tube app.

_P-e-r-c-y- -J-a-c-k-s-o-n-'-s- -G-r-e-n-a-d-e- -P-e-r-f-o-r-m-e-d- -b-y- -A-t-h-e-n-a-'-s- -C-h-i-l-d- - -T-h-e- -S-m-a-r-t-e-s-t- -o-f- -t-h-e-m- -a-l-l, _I typed.

Clicking play, I listened to this wonder's voice, as Grover's face changed from bored, to neutral, to shocked, and then to a grin.

"Dude, she totally rocked your song!"

"I know! Except I have no idea who she is, or where she lives..." I sighed.

"And I thought you were a New Yorker! Those skyscrapers are definitely in New York City..." I looked closer, and he was right! Those were clearly skyscrapers you'd only find in New York. How could I of been so oblivious?

"Now, let's hear your song."

_~Ten Minutes Later~_

"You're recording tomorrow. Be on time."

* * *

><p><em>230-Fifth, 6:15 pm.<em>

I walked over to 230-Fifth again, alone this time, since I was still avoiding Nico. Yeah, I ate there yesterday, but I'm eating there again. No, it wasn't because Annabeth works those specific hours, in that specific area.

Screw that. It was because of her. AND I had to return her umbrella.

When I sat down at the same table, and Annabeth came to serve me, she had a shocked expression, but a happy one as well.

"Hey, you," She said jokingly.

"Hey yourself," I replied, giving her a smile.

"Not to be rude... But what are you doing here again, when you were just here yesterday? And where's Nico?" Annabeth asked.

Holding out her umbrella for her to collect, I joked, "If I recall correctly, I did say I'd see you later, did I not?"

Annabeth took the umbrella, and rolled her gorgeous gray eyes. "Stop being a smart aleck," She said, acting annoyed.

"Hey, so I'm the smart one now?"

"Nah, you're still a Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain?" I inquired. Annabeth blushed, and said,

"It, uh, slipped out. You kind of remind me of Percy Jackson, and he, uh, likes water. And you're not the smartest creature, so yeah, Seaweed Brain."

"I see how it is... Wise Girl," I smirked, coming up with my own little nick name for her.

This time, she smirked. "Wise Girl... I like it. It's very... fitting. But you have to admit, Seaweed Brain is _so_ much better."

"Yeah," I admitted, "It is."

"So... You're new here, right?"

"Well, I was born here, but moved later..."

"Do you, uh, want to go tour around NYC tomorrow with me? I have my day off... But only if you want to..." Annabeth asked nervously.

"Are you asking me out?" I teased.

"Get real, Seaweed Brain. It's just a... friendly outing. Pick me up at... Let's say, eight-ish."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."


	5. A Friendly Outing

**YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 5~ **A Friendly Outing

**_PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE:_**

"Do you, uh, want to go tour around NYC tomorrow with me? I have my day off... But only if you want to..." Annabeth asked nervously.

"Are you asking me out?" I teased.

"Get real, Seaweed Brain. It's just a... friendly outing. Pick me up at... Let's say, eight-ish."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY's POV:<strong>

So I told Nico about my "friendly outing" tomorrow, with Annabeth, and he became even more grumpy, still holding a grudge on me for being the cause of him getting soaked to the bone.

"Dude! Get real! I only got Thalia's phone number, and you get a date? That's so unfair!" He whined.

"Yeah," I sighed, thinking about Annabeth's adorable nervousness.

"When are you going to tell her you're _the_ Percy Jackson?" He wondered, picking himself from off the ground, where he was moping. That stopped me dead in the tracks. When _would_ I tell her?

"I really don't know," I admitted, sighing.

"Well you better tell her soon, before she holds it against you, when you do," Nico pointed out.

"Yeah. I will. During our date tomorrow," I said confidently.

"And there you go again! Bragging the 'd' word in my face!" He moaned. What a drama queen.

"Good night Nico," I replied, leaving his room to the one right next door.

" G'Night Perce."

"I'll see you tomorrow, after my _date_," I added, just to make him even more mad. I'm glad to say it worked, _and_ I'm in one piece.

* * *

><p><em>Mrggh... What time is it? <em>I thought groggily. Looking up at the alarm clock by the bed side of the hotel bed, I opened my eye slits.

_7:33 am._

Ah, I should just go back to sleep.

_Wait, 7.33? Crap! I have a date with Annabeth!_ I think, as I proceed to fall out of the warm bed I was sleeping in, and stumble into the bathroom, locking the door.

I managed to freshen up by 7:52, and grabbed my key-card, phone, and wallet. After taking a quick look in the mirror, I rushed out of the door, pulling a jacket on.

"Annabeth... Where did she live again?" I muttered to myself, as I tried to retrace my memory to the night I stayed at Annabeth's.

"Left... Street down... Right... Ah ha!_ Da Vinci's Plaza_!" I shouted with glee, receiving funny looks from strangers. **(A/N I have no idea if that's an apartment complex, but let's just pretend it is. And that you can get fairly cheap apartments in NYC. I know there's a hotel called 'Da Vinci' or something right by Time-Square! That's where I stayed...)**

Rushing through the lobby, and into the elevator, I hurriedly pressed level 7. Annabeth's floor. I checked my wrist watch - it was 7:58 - and I was eager to be at her door, ringing the doorbell at 8:00 on the dot. Best to be punctual on a first date - er, I mean friendly outing.

I walked out of the elevator, taking large, confident strides, since I still had a comfortable 2 minutes to get to her room, room 702, which was, in fact, right by the lift. Taking a moment to admire the architecture, while imagining how Annabeth would want to improve it, I looked at my watch again. Eight o'clock. Time to ring the door bell. Time to pick up Annabeth.

_Let's do this thing. _I yelled internally, pumped up.

**DING DONG**

"Hello?" Thalia answered.

"Uh, it's um, Peter here to pick up Annabeth..." I mumbled nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. Her drowsy expression soon turned into an excited one, as she yelled,

"Annie! He's here!" Then, after lowering her voice some, Thalia whispered to me, "Be nice. Or I won't. It's her first date in a while, so don't screw things up Kelp Head."

"You too?" I groaned.

"What?" She asked confused.

"The nicknames," I grumbled.

"Oh, haha, yeah. She told me _everything_..."

And then previously mentioned _she_ walked in. Although Annabeth was clothed in casual clothing, they looked beautiful on her. She wore an old, orange camp t-shirt, tank top underneath, with blue skinny jeans, showing off her slender legs. Her feet were covered by black converses, and hair in a messily thrown back pony-tail. A mess. But an absolutely beautiful one.

"You might want to close your mouth now..." Thalia suggested, as I glared at her, but closing my gaping mouth.

"Wow," I mumbled more to myself, "Just wow." Annabeth blushed some, hearing my comment, and walked out the door.

"Don't keep me waiting, Seaweed Brain," she warned teasingly, giving me a small, but genuine smile. I followed her out, back to the elevator.

"After you, m'lady," I said cheekily. She rolled her eyes, but began walking through the elevator doors first.

"So... _guide_, where to first?" I wondered.

"First, we are going to Central Park," Annabeth began, all as-a-matter-of-factly. "I thought it'd be a good place to start, a little bit of walking. Then, Rockefeller Center, where we can walk around, go ice skating some, and have lunch at a cafe nearby. Then, we're touring the Metropolitan Museum of Art, where they currently have a Greek Mythology Exhibit. After the Met, more walking around Times Square, and we'll eat at _Gramercy Tavern_, which is a new place - I've never tried it... But I heard it got good reviews. And that'll end our tour, I suppose... Is it alright?"

I hesitated for a moment, before replying, "It's absolutely brilliant."

"Sycophant..." she muttered smiling. I looked at her with a confused expression.

"Did you just call me a _psycho plant_?" I wondered, staring at her weirdly. Annabeth began to laugh. And she laughed hard, blonde curls bouncing up and down, gray eyes twinkling with amusement.

"What did I say?" I grumbled annoyed.

"Sorry Peter," Annabeth said in between laughs, "I said _sycophant. _S-Y-C-O-P-H-A-N-T. Not psycho plant. It means suck up, flatterer, commonly known as 'teacher's pet'."

I thought about what she said, when a look of realization struck upon my face. "Ohhh," I exclaimed. "But I am _not_ a suck up. You're just amazing," I muttered the last part.

"What? I didn't hear the last part..." Annabeth teased, a smiling dancing around on her pink lips.

"Nothing..." I mumbled.

"Nothing is always something!" She sang. "Pleaasee?" Annabeth pleaded.

"Fine! I said you're amazing. Happy?"

"Yes. Very." By then, we had exited the apartment complex, and started walking towards the general direction of Central Park.

"It's so calming in the morning, when there aren't as many people out. Everyone opens their doors at around nine, and proceeds to hustle around, getting to work this way and that. That's when it gets busy, and feels clogged up. Too many people. Too many bodies. So much noise.

"I like to go walking, sometimes jogging in the early morning. Watch the sun rise, laying down on the grass in Central Park. Maybe read a book, draw some. Tranquility in the mind, no worries to think about. Just me, and New York City. Well, and all the early joggers and bikers." She said, her mind finally at peace, not thinking, or calculating.

"Do you write?" I asked randomly.

"No, why do you ask?" Annabeth responded.

"No reason really. Just the way you talk and describe things, it's like your speaking with your heart."

"Hmm? Really?"

"Yeah."

"You're just full of compliments today, aren't you?" She teased.

"I try. But I mean every word."

"Like what?"

"You look beautiful."

"I heard this morning. Thank you anyways, and we're here!" Annabeth blurted out quickly, blushing.

**ANNABETH's POV:**

_Who knew Peter could be so sweet? I think I'm really enjoying this dat - _friendly outing. _It'd be nice to go on one again..._

Central Park wasn't full of tourists right now, but there were people reading in benches, jogging around, biking, and pushing their kids in strollers.

Peter and I walked around the acres of land, just talking about ourselves, each other, the world. Anything actually. It was around 9:15 now, and you could see the occasional tourist and family drift in. New York City gradually grew louder, and I could see the cars bustling in the streets.

I led Peter over to the secluded spot, where I like to lay down and take my mind off things. It was in the middle of a grove of trees, right near a pond. Wild lilies grew around the edges of it, rimming the pond with white and yellow.

It was a beautiful place, and I always wondered, _Why would someone keep something so magnificent, so away from life?_ But I knew the answer. To preserve it. If it was known to the public, it'd be trashed in days.

"It looks like a scene from a fairy tale..." Peter mumbled to himself.

"I know. I found it here about a year ago, when I moved here," I told him.

"It's so... calm. Like you can forget all the troubles in the world when you're here..." he said quietly, as if afraid to disturb the serenity the place gave off.

"That's kind of why I came here in the first place," I muttered dryly to myself.

"Hmm?" Peter wondered.

"I - I, uh... Well I moved to New York to run away from my troubles at home. My dad's a professor, and he's kind of what caused me to leave home. My mother left when I was a baby, and dad remarried a couple years later. I don't hate my step-mother, but she's trying to take the place of my actual mother, and my dad... he just let's her, you know? As if he's _trying_ to forget my mother. _Trying_ to replace her. And I, I just couldn't live with that. No one could ever replace my mom," I said quietly. I have no idea why I'm practically telling Peter my life story, when technically, I met him two days ago.

"I'm sorry for uh, complaining on you, I guess..." I muttered, feeling a little bit better for venting my problems, but guilty for doing it to Peter.

"It's fine. You needed to," Peter said, smiling a bit. Always so nice. "I believe it's time for ice skating, don't you think?" he added.

I laughed. "Eager to eat, now are we?"

He opened his mouth to protest, when his stomach growled in response.

"Don't even think about saying you aren't! Because that," I laughed, gesturing to his stomach, "Will deny every word you say."

"Fine," he huffed, pulling me up, from where I lay down on the cool grass.

"Let's race!" Peter exclaimed, before taking off.

"Hey! No fair! Cheater!" I yelled, running not so far behind him, dodging and weaving through all the pedestrians walking on the side walk, like a little kid would in a big crowd.

* * *

><p>We raced all the way to Rockefeller Center. After ice-skating for and hour or so, we had gone to a nearby Starbucks and gotten lunch, to Peter's pleasure.<p>

After lunch, came the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

We toured most of the building already, having spent 4 and a half hours in it already, but saving the best exhibit for last. Greek Mythology.

An elderly man, handicapped in a wheel chair was the tour guide of this particular exhibit. Although he was old, his eyes seemed to twinkle with youth, but his face showing wrinkles of time and knowledge.

His name? It was Chiron Brunner. _Oh the irony_ of his name, being the one who had trained all the heroes, including Hercules himself, in Greek legend.

He lead us around statues of the Twelve Olympians, allowing time to explore each one. Every statue was carved to perfection, although that was only how the Greeks perceived their gods as - perfect. _Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Dionysus, Lady Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Ares, and Hephaestus. _Each one had a different room, full of ancient symbols, greek letters, and many pieces of art work.

Zeus... The lightning bolt

Hera... The peacock

Poseidon... The trident

Athena... The owl

Aphrodite... The dove

Demeter... The grain

Dionysus... The grape vine

Artemis... The moon

Apollo... The lyre

Hermes... The cadeceus

Ares... The spear

Hephaestus... The Hammer and Anvil

Each Olympian god, proudly displaying their symbol of power.

Chiron paused a moment longer at one single statue in the back of the room, before asking anyone if they knew who it was of. The statue was complicated, making me feel perplexed. It was a mortal - or immortal - eating his children. _What was his name again?_

**PERCY's POV:**

"Sir," Chiron asked me, "Would you mind telling us what this is?" The sculpture seemed vaguely familiar, as I pondered who it was.

There were several moments of silence, before the knowledge came down on me, like a wave crashing on the smooth sand at the beach.

***PJO: TLT SPOILERS***

"That's Kronos eating his kids right?"

"Yes," Chiron said, obviously not satisfied with my short answer. "And he did this because..."

"Well..." I racked my brains trying to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and -"

"God?" Chiron questioned.

"Titan," I corrected myself. "And... he didn't trust his kids, who were gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, correct? But Rhea, his wife hid baby Zeus, the youngest, and gave Kronos a rock wrapped up in a blanket to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad titan into vomiting up his siblings -"

"Eww!" A little girl from behind cried.

"- And so there was a big battle between the titans and gods," I continued, unfazed by the interruption, now that I was on a roll, "And the gods won."

***END PJO:TLT SPOILERS***

"Good... Very good indeed..." Chiron mused, thinking, as we walked to the next artifact. Annabeth nudged me with her elbow.

"How did you know all that?" She wondered amazed.

"Eh, I spent my free time reading about Greek Mythology and stuff when I was little, when I wasn't swimming, or playing around with music... That's the only stuff I actually liked to read. Poor mother, who had to put up with me..." I chuckled.

"Oh," Annabeth replied.

"It's getting late now... We should go eat dinner," I suggested.

Her face broke into a grin. "Why is it always you who suggests when we should go read huh? I could spend the day in here, or the library... But _you_ are always hungry, or tired, or bored..." Annabeth teased.

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm not all smart like you! I need to do other things, and keep moving!" I retorted, jokingly.

"I'm going to be the bigger person, and take that as a compliment, rather than an insult, and end this superficial argument..." Annabeth trailed off, sticking her nose up in the air, like a prude. I laughed. She punched me. We walked off.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth! Let's go over there!" I yelled, acting as if I was on a sugar rush, when really, I hadn't consumed any sugar.<p>

"Peter..." Annabeth groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose, eyes squeezed shut.

"Pleaase? It's the M&M Factory, for Zeus' sakes! And then we can cross the street, and go to the toy store! It'll be so AWESOME!" I screamed, getting glares from passing people. I tend to be getting a lot of those now days... It must be the New-Yorkers.

"Peter, please shut up! You're acting like a 12-year old right now..." She said, voice nasal due to her pinched nose.

"NOO!" I shouted.

"If I let you go?" She question hesitantly, as I eagerly bobbed my head up and down.

"Fine," Annabeth huffed.

"YES! Thank you!" I said, pulled Annabeth into a hug, gave her a peck on the cheek, and ran off into the M&M factory, before my brain could process what I just did.

The walls were covered with dispensers full of M&M's - a whole variety of colors. There were three whole floors, with so many M&M products, as my brown eyes scanned every single corner, until it reached the blue chocolates.

I scrambled over to the blue M&M's and began to stuff three or four bags of pure blue.

A little boy was running over to where I was - most likely to get some of the blue chocolatey goodness - when he slipped on his shoelace, scattering his multi-colored bag of candy all over the ground. He took a moment to comprehend what had just happened, before he started bawling his eyes out. I set down three of my bags, and gave a half filled one to the little kid, so he could start his collection over again, and then began singing a song about bubblegum, in attempt to cheer him up. After all, it was a fairly upbeat song...

_Pink and Purple, Blue and Orange, Green and White and Yellow!_

_Pink and Purple, Blue and Orange, Green and White and Yellow!_

_Chew 'till soft, and blow blow blow!_

_See the bubble grow grow grow!_

_Pop, pop pop, pop pop pop pop pop pop!_

_Pop, pop pop, pop pop pop pop pop pop!_

I was about to sing another verse, when a clear voice joined in, making it a row. **(To see how this song is sung, and how to sing a row, go to youtube, and type in: **Bubble Gum Song Jayesslee**)**

_Pink and Purple, Blue and Orange, Green and White and Yellow!_

_Pink and Purple, Blue and Orange, Green and White and Yellow!_

_Chew 'till soft, and blow blow blow!_

_See the bubble grow grow grow!_

_Pop, pop pop, pop pop pop pop pop pop!_

_Pop, pop pop, pop pop pop pop pop pop!_

The entire store quieted down, taking in the song I had just sang with this mysterious voice, when the girl with the voice walked up to me.

It was Annabeth.

There was a loud applaud, erupting from the entire store, as I couldn't help but do anything and stare at her.

_That voice... I've heard it before_... I thought, before quickly brushing it out of my mind. _Nah, that's crazy. I met Annabeth just two days ago... Right?_

_Yeah, I would've remembered her. Everything about her is perfect... Well besides her past. But your past is your past, and it's what defines Annabeth. Which is why I lo - like her for that. _

I was snapped out of my internal debate, when the little kid rushed up to me, and hugged my leg.

"Thwank you, mwister," He smiled, with a grin showing off his little teeth.

"No problem, kiddo. Now you better start filling your bag up again!" I encouraged, giving a warm smile, as he skidded off towards him mom.

Annabeth strode over to me, as I watched the little guy happily fill up the bag. "He's cute..." She mumbled, hooking her arm through mine.

"Yeah. He is," I replied turning to look at her. "And _you_ have an amazing voice." Annabeth blushed, and said,

"Compared to yours? Mine could rot to the underworld."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied absentmindedly.

"You wanna bet?" I challenged. Annabeth groaned.

"Peter..." she warned.

"Hey everybody!" I shouted, waving my arms goofily to attract attention. _It must be the chocolate..._

"HI!" they chorused. _Seems like I have a lot of fans, even as Peter Johnson_... I mused, before returning to what I was going to say.

"This lovely lady over here," I began, interlocking my fingers with Annabeth's slim ones, "Has an amazing voice doesn't she?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

"Definitely!"

"Of course!"

I grinned at Annabeth. "See?" I jabbed gently at her stomach, causing her to laugh. Annabeth smiled back, before saying,

"Oh really? But doesn't this _fine young gentleman_ have a better voice?" She wondered, trying to convince them that I sung better. She stepped forward a bit, "Wouldn't you just _love_ to hear him sing again?"

From behind, I waved my hands in a 'no' way, and drew my finger along an imaginary line, across my throat. Some people got the message, while others... They agreed with Annabeth.

"I think you both should sing together!" the little boy I sung for piped up. Everyone else began murmuring in agreement.

"Yeah, their voices sounded perfect together..." Someone said.

"HARMONY in my ears!" Another sang.

"Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!" They chanted. I looked at my watch. It was past six, which was when Annabeth planned dinner to be around. I looked at her, and our eyes locked. Gray with sea gre - I mean brown. _That reminds me... I have to tell Annabeth the truth_...

We both had the same idea.

And we both split from our places, and ran to the front door, shouting praises of gratitude to all the customers, as they laughed in reply.

When we reached the outside of the candy wonderland, I stopped for a second, and looked at Annabeth, excitement shown clear in my eyes.

"Fine," she huffed, even before I said anything.

"Okay - w-wait! Aren't you hungry?" I asked, perplexed.

"Weren't you wondering if we could go to the toy store?" Annabeth replied, just as befuddled as I was.

"Uh... No. I was suggesting we get to dinner..." I said.

"Oh, okay." And with that, we walked off towards Gramercy Tavern.

"I was right you know..." Annabeth began, after a couple minutes of silent, yet comfortable walking.

"About?" I wondered, beckoning her to lead on, as we strolled down Times Square.

"You're always the one to bring up food!" she teased.

"And?"

"What do you mean, _and_? My theory was proven correct. You're the one who brought up lunch, and then dinner at the museum, and then dinner just a few minutes ago!" Annabeth explained. "It makes me feel like you're... you're..." she trailed off uncomfortably.

"I'm what?" I pondered this curiously.

**ANNABETH's POV:**

"You're trying to get rid of me," I whispered, looking directly Peter's chocolatey brown eyes.

"I'm _what?_" Peter all but shrieked.

"It feels like you're trying to get this date over with..." I mumbled abashed.

"But I thought it wasn't a date..." he said.

"Oh, yeah..." I said absentmindedly.

"It is if you want it to be."

"..." _Did I want this to be a date? Peter's really nice, sweet, caring - all I could've ever wanted in a guy... But what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he repudiates me? I don't think I could stand losing him as a friend. He's too much to lose, even though I just met him a couple of days ago... _

"Annabeth?" Peterasked, knocking me out of my reverie. _When did he get so close?_ I remember thinking, as I found myself slowly losing my self control, while staring into his eyes. _Those eyes..._

And then his lips came crashing down on mine. Soft. Sweet. Meaningful.


	6. Never Mind

**YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 6~ **Never Mind

_**PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE:**_

"But I thought it wasn't a date..." he said.

"Oh, yeah..." I said absentmindedly.

"It is if you want it to be."

"..." _Did I want this to be a date? Peter's really nice, sweet, caring - all I could've ever wanted in a guy... But what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he repudiates me? I don't think I could stand losing him as a friend. He's too much to lose, even though I just met him a couple of days ago... _

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, knocking me out of my reverie. _When did he get so close?_ I remember thinking, as I found myself slowly losing my self control, while staring into his eyes. _Those eyes..._

And then his lips came crashing down on mine. Soft. Sweet. Meaningful.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN IMPORTANT! Okay, so before Annabeth and Percy were in city clothes... Correct? But in this chapter, they go to some fancy places... So let's all be nice, and pretend that they went back to their own apartments sometime in the day, and changed into more presentable clothes. _OR..._ They could've been wearing fancy clothes from the start. This is your time to use your imagination!**

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY's POV:<strong>

Just a second.

Just a simple second that my lips connected with Annabeth's. I didn't mean to, and I regret it. It shouldn't of happened.

You see, Annabeth didn't kiss _me_. She kissed a lie. Peter Johnson. A name, without a person. How I wish it could've been me, Percy Jackson. Not another face. Not another name. I can't - I _shouldn't _get closer to her, but that doesn't stop the longing. Not until I tell her the truth, at least. And I've set my mind on doing it.

Annabeth's wide gray eyes look at me in amazement, as she steps back from where I was standing. A faint pink tints her porcelain face.

"Thank you," she whispered, staring me straight in the eye, brimming with self-confidence anyone would admire. I opened my mouth to tell her something important.

"Annabeth... I need to tell you something..." I began, as her eyes moved away from my face, to something behind me, and then back. The embarrassed, but confident eyes were glazed over with excitement, causing me to stop abruptly.

"Peter! Oh my gods! They have _Wicked_ here on Broadway! Can we go? I'm not sure if there'll be any good seats, but please?" she pleaded. I couldn't say no to her. I really couldn't. I suppose I'll have to tell her later.

"Sure, why not," I replied, trying to look happy.

"Let's go!" Annabeth said happily, grasping my hand, and pulling me over to the Broadway theaters.

"Wait!" I said, as she paused mid-step to turn around and look at me, "I, er... Never mind..." I finished awkwardly. Luckily, Annabeth shrugged it off, and continued leading me over to the theaters.

"You wait here," I told Annabeth sternly, as I walked over to buy the tickets.

"Peter! Don't be sexist, I can buy my own tickets perfectly fine!" she protested.

"It's not being sexist, it's called being polite," I reminded her, grinning inwardly.

"I -" she pouted, "Fine."

"Okay, now don't go anywhere," I replied as I strode back to the ticket booth.

"Why would I go anywhere if you're buying me tickets to _Wicked_?" she called out. "I've wanted to see it, ever since I was a kid!"

I chuckled, as the ticket lady smiled at me. "Good choice for you and your girlfriend," she said slyly. My face turned absolutely red.

"I.. She... N-Not.. She's... Not M-My G-g-girl-f-frien-nd..." I stuttered, quite embarrassingly.

"Ah, I see..." she mused. "Two-hundred ten dollars and fifty-seven cents please. Cash, credit, or debit?"

"Uh, cash please," I replied, faced still flushed as I took out my leather wallet, handing her two one-hundred dollar bills, and a twenty.

"Nine dollars, and forty-three cents is your change, sir." She held out her hand, containing the change.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Good luck," she winks, causing me to return back to Annabeth with a red face. And that's when I thought my face had returned to it's original color from her _previous_ comment.

"Are you alright?" Annabeth questioned uncertainly, most likely noting my red face.

"Yeah... Let's go..." I mutter, looking down.

"Uh... okay?" she questioned.

"... Let's go get our seats..."

"WICKED!" Annabeth cried giddily, as she walked and studied the ticket, thankfully forgetting my embarrasment. "Balcony seats? Thank you so much Peter!" she sighed happily, pecking me on the cheek.

"Now let's move it!" Ah, here we go again with the dragging.

**ANNABETH's POV:**

We took our seats as the lights dimmed, and everyone gave a round of applause.

* * *

><p><em>*Time lapse to intermission*<em>

The first half had just ended, as Peter and I sat in our seats waiting for the next to begin. Wicked is... well, _Wicked_. It's all that I thought it would be...

Here's a recap of the show so far: **(If you ever plan on seeing Wicked, do not read! Spoilers! Oh and I rephrased from Wikipedia...)**___

While the citizens of Oz celebrate the death of the Wicked Witch of the West (singing _No one Mourns the Wicked)_, Glinda the Good descends onto the stage in her bubble to confirm the circumstances of the Witch's melting. She recalls that the green-skinned Elphaba was conceived during an affair between the Munchkin Governor's wife and a mysterious stranger with a bottle of green elixir. Everyone was repulsed by Elphaba from birth. What comes next is flashbacks through Elphaba's life from the moment she was born.

At _Shiz University_, the pair first meet. Elphaba is hardly surprised that all the students, including the popular but shallow Galinda abhor her. The only reason that Elphaba is sent to _Shiz_ is to take care of her beautiful, wheelchair-bound younger half-sister Nessarose, who is her father's favorite. Despite Elphaba and Galinda's instant mutual loathing, Madame Morrible _Shiz's_ headmistress, makes them roommates.

Elphaba had been excluded from Madame Morrible's Sorcery Seminar, but when Elphaba reveals an innate magical talent in sudden anger, Morrible notes that her talents may be of use to the Wizard of Oz. Elphaba dreams of what she and the Wizard could accomplish together _(The Wizard and I)_. Galinda and Elphaba later write home about their unfortunate room-mate assignments (sung by _What is this feeling?_).

The students gather in a history class taught by Doctor Dillamond a Goat and _Shiz's _only Animal professor. After dismissing the class upon the discovery of an anti-Animal slogan on the blackboard, Doctor Dillamond confides in Elphaba that something is causing the Animals of Oz to lose their powers of speech. Elphaba believes that the Wizard is the only one who can help.

Fiyero, a prince, then arrives at Shiz and immediately impresses his own brand of mindless, cavalier and carefree living on the students (_Dancing Through Life_). Obsessed with Galinda, a Munchkin named Boq asks her to accompany him to a party at the ballroom, but believing Fiyero was "The One", Galinda asks him to invite Nessarose instead. Nessarose, not realizing Galinda's real motives for getting Boq to ask her out, is delighted, and tells Elphaba that she wishes she could repay Galinda somehow. Later, Galinda discovers a black pointed hat in a box and gives it to Elphaba as a mock present. Elphaba, remembering how happy Galinda had made Nessarose (and too not realizing that she had ulterior motives), asks Madame Morrible to reconsider Galinda in her Sorcery Seminar, in return. When, however, Elphaba arrives to the party wearing the hat, she is only ridiculed. Defiant, she proceeds to dance alone without musical accompaniment. Feeling guilty, Galinda joins her, marking the start of their friendship.

Meanwhile, Boq convinces Nessarose that it was not pity that prompted him to ask her out, but the fact that she is "so beautiful", not realizing the full extent of Nessarose's affections towards him. Back in their dorm, Elphaba tells Galinda that her mother had been fed milk-flowers to prevent her second child from being born green-skinned; the milk-flowers instead caused Nessarose to be born prematurely, which left her crippled whilst her mother died in childbirth. Feeling sympathetic, Galinda decides to give Elphaba a personality makeover, making her admirable to fellow students _(Popular)_.

The next day, Doctor Dillamond is abruptly taken away by Ozian officials. The new history teacher arrives with a caged lion cub as the subject of an in-class experiment, revealing that Animals are to be kept in a new invention he has created (cages), which removes their power of speech. He reveals that soon all Animals will be turned dumb, and Elphaba is outraged. She and Fiyero steal the cub and set it free, and as Elphaba begins to discover romantic feelings towards Fiyero, she personally reaffirms that she "wasn't born" to be loved. Madame Morrible finds her, announcing that Elphaba has been granted an audience with the Wizard in the Emerald City.

At the train station, Glinda, Fiyero, Nessarose and Boq see Elphaba off, all happy for her accomplishment. Elphaba expresses concern about leaving her younger sister, but a protesting Nessarose insists she will manage without her and leaves.

In an attempt to impress Fiyero, Galinda announces that she will change her name to "Glinda" in honor of Doctor Dillamond's persistent mispronunciation. Fiyero fails to notice and leaves. Glinda breaks into tears. Feeling badly for Glinda, Elphaba invites her along to see the Wizard. After a day of bonding and sightseeing in the Emerald City, Elphaba and Glinda meet the Wizard.

Eschewing the special effects he employs for the benefit of most visitors, he invites Elphaba to join him. As a test, he asks that Elphaba give his monkey servant, Chistery, the ability to fly using the _Grimmerie_ – an ancient book of spells, that only Elphaba could read and comprehend, successfully enabling the monkey with wings. The Wizard then reveals a cage full of winged monkeys, proving the extent of Elphaba's powers, and remarks that they will make good spies to report any subversive Animal activity.

Realizing that she has been used and that the fraudulent Wizard and Madame Morrible are responsible for the Animals in Oz losing their power of speech, a horrified Elphaba runs away with the _Grimmerie_. Glinda goes after her, pursued by the palace guards. She runs to the tallest tower, where they hear Madame Morrible declaring to Oz that Elphaba is a "Wicked Witch" and not to be trusted. Elphaba enchants a broomstick to fly and almost convinces Glinda to join her in her cause, but Glinda cannot resist the call of popularity as one of the Wizard's assistants, and refuses. Leaving Glinda behind and escaping the guards, Elphaba flies off towards the western sky, promising to fight the Wizard with all her power. The first act ends with Elphaba's debut, _Defying Gravity._

* * *

><p>Quite a bit of action, is there not? <em>I'm so glad Peter took me here<em>, I thought, as Peter turned to face me.

"Annabeth, I need to tell you something," he said urgently. I was about to reply, when an elder lady from behind yelped,

"Shut up! You're disturbing the tranquility of being in a theater!" while the lights began to dim. I questioned Peter with my eyes, but he had averted his attention back to the play once again. _Eh, I'll ask him later..._

* * *

><p><strong>~<em>Too bored to type what the rest of Wicked is about, also so it doesn't ruin the <em>entire _thing! Time Lapse to after show is over!~_**

After _Wicked_ ended, I was smiling so large I thought my mouth was permanently stretched so wide from all that grinning. Today has been awesome. Serenity in the park, ice-skating, museum touring, and then _Wicked?_ What could get better than that? Especially because Peter was there too.

Gods, I'm such a sap. I feel like a daughter of Aphrodite or something...

"Annabeth..." Peter began again. _I wonder if he's going to tell me what he was going to before..._ I wondered, turning my body in his general direction.

"Annabeth, I'm... Well... I... I'm really... I'm actually Pe -" and that was cut off by a stomach rumble. I'm guessing it was Peter's...

"Come on Peter, let's get some food in your stomach before you starve... Tell me over dinner, okay?" I gently said, trying to cut down his apparent - but cute - nervousness. Peter nodded, quite solemnly, and walked off by my side.

_Gramercy Tavern. _Number 6 on New York City's best restaurants by_ New York Magazine's._

It was as elegant as 230-Fifth, yet not as... extravagant perhaps?

_Gramercy Tavern_ opened in 1994 as a renewal of the classic American tavern, offering refined, contemporary American cuisine in an historic landmark building. It's wrapped with murals by the artist, Robert Kushner, adorned with floral decorations, and lit up by the flames of candles. Historical American antiques are found throughout the restaurant, and even the bricks of the wood-burning oven was cut by hand. Although it contained many historical/ antique belongings, it had a modern display to it.

I spewed out all the information I had learned about this place, half expecting Peter to laugh in my face, telling me what a geek I was. But he didn't. All Peter did, was simply grin that adorable smile, and stare at me.

I could feel my cheeks heat up, as I broke away from his gaze.

**PERCY's POV:**

She was beautiful, and when her face became flustered, I couldn't help but notice how it made her look more adorable. Sure, Annabeth had just rambled off about the history of Gramercy Tavern, and sure, I did partially listen. But I couldn't help but be distracted by how I was actually going to tell her who I _really_ am. Percy Jackson.

I've tried... Two? Three? Four times? All a failed attempt. I'll try again tonight, during dinner, but if all else fails, there's always tomorrow.

"Sir?" a soft voice called. "Sir?" they repeated.

"Peter!" a different melodic voice called, jabbing me in the arm, not so softly. I was shaken out of my reverie by their sharp prods.

"Mmm?" I mumbled hazily, rubbing my now sore arm.

"The waitress is here..." Annabeth trailed off, as said waitress cleared her throat quietly, but attention calling.

"Oh... Sorry," I apologized sheepishly. The waitress gave a shy smile, and led us to our table.

After we ordered our drinks, and the waitress left, the mood become uncomfortable, rather than it's easy, relaxed, friendly one before. I liked the latter better.

"So..." Annabeth began, glistening gray eyes calculating.

"So..." I replied in the same manner, watching her every move.

"Yeah..." replied Annabeth, shifting a bit in her seat. Her eyes moved from my face to the restaurant, admiring the design.

"This is... _nice_..." I stated. Annabeth eyes flashed up to my face once again, peering deeply into them, before she busted out into guffaws of laughter.

An elderly couple sitting behind us stared oddly at Annabeth and I, not comprehending why a random burst of laughter was necessary. You know... I'm not too sure myself. But Annabeth's laughing, so I will too.

As her laughter began to die down, she looked at me once again, eyes shining. "How kind of you to state the obviously, kind sir," mocked Annabeth. Our comfort level had returned to normal, and the awkward time frame has now ceased.

The entire night, it never crossed my mind that I hadn't revealed my true self to Annabeth. Not even when she gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek 'Good night'.


	7. Tickets

**YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 7~ **Tickets

**_PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE:_**

"This is... _nice_..." I stated. Annabeth eyes flashed up to my face once again, peering deeply into them, before she busted out into guffaws of laughter.

An elderly couple sitting behind us stared oddly at Annabeth and I, not comprehending why a random burst of laughter was necessary. You know... I'm not too sure myself. But Annabeth's laughing, so I will too.

As her laughter began to die down, she looked at me once again, eyes shining. "How kind of you to state the obviously, kind sir," mocked Annabeth. Our comfort level had returned to normal, and the awkward time frame has now ceased.

The entire night, it never crossed my mind that I hadn't revealed my true self to Annabeth. Not even when she gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek 'Good night'.

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY's POV:<strong>

_Buzzz... _

_Buzzz..._

_LLLLLLLLLBUBLUBUB Pick up your phone! Pick up your phone!_

_LLLLLLLLLBUBLUBUB Pick up your phone! Pick up your phone!_

Was what I woke up to Monday morning. Nico, in his Indian accent **(No offense to anyone!) **shouting "Pick up your phone!" through the blaring speakers of my cellphone.

_"_Gods... Why did I ever let him personalize his ring tone?" I murmured to myself, pressing 'talk' on the phone.

"PERCE! DID YOU TELL HER?" Nico's loud, obnoxious voice cried, breaking the peaceful morning _silence_.

I thought back to yesterday. I had tried, a grand total of... three times...

"Perseus Jackson, tell me you told her, before she kills you!" Nico said urgently, before quietly mumbling something else incoherent.

_No... I didn't tell her _I thought, before voicing them to Nico.

"What the frick dude? You said you were going to tell her! You_ said_!" he screamed at me.

"I know, and I tried, but there were so many interruptions for every single one!" I tried to explain, without my temper boiling over.

"Gods... I am _so _dead!" he moaned. _Wait? Why is _he_ dead?_

"I thought you told Annabeth, so I told Thalia I'm _the_ Nico Di'Angelo!" Nico cried frustrated.

"You _what?_" I asked him icily.

"I... erm.. Kind of, accidentally, sort of told Thalia my true identity..." he stuttered.

"_When_ was this?" I demanded.

"Before I called you. She's heading over to your lover's right now..."

"Annabeth is _not_ my lover! Why the heck would you do that Nico?" I sighed, tired from yelling. I was sitting straight up on the edge of my bed right now, head held in my hands, phone beside me on speaker mode.

"...? I uh, should go call Thalia, right?" Nico asked cautiously.

"_Nooo_..." I grumbled sarcastically.

"Yeah... I should, shouldn't I? 'Kay man... Oh, and Grover was trying to call you all yesterday..." he mentioned, before abruptly hanging up.

I groaned, and check the missed alerts on my phone.

_9 New Calls... Grover Underwood_... _One new voicemail..._

_Percy! Why aren't you picking up your phone? You have such a thick head, you know? This is the _ninth_ time I've tried calling you, and you _still _haven't picked up! What the heck are you doing? _

_As your agent, manager, and friend, I'm here to tell you to pick up the damn phone! Tomorrow, you're recording that new song - whatever it's called, because in my angry state, I'm having brain farts - and the day after that, you have your first concert of this trip. Recording is tomorrow, at 1:30, and the concert begins at 8:45. I hope you're ready. _

_Don't be late..._

_Grover._

Crap. He's angry. It makes me kind of not want to show up at the recording studio in what, three hours? Grover's not very tolerable when he's angry.

**Percy Jackson's Mental To Do List:**

-Tell Annabeth truth_ (How?)_

-Murder Nico; make it look like an accident.

-Be at the studio by 1:30...

-Concert tomorrow at 8:45...

Wait... A _concert_?

_Brainwave_!

Annabeth and Thalia like "Percy Jackson" correct? And tomorrow is his -_ my_ - concert, where _I'm_ going to be singing in. _Catch my drift?_

I texted the plan to Nico, which he immediately replied to, agreeing to tell Thalia about it, since she obviously had to be in it too.

_Gods... I just hope Annabeth doesn't kill me..._

* * *

><p><em>1:30; Percy is at the Recording Studio<em>

"Thank gods, you're here!" Grover praised the heavens, clapping me on the back, in what looked like a playful way, when it really wasn't.

I rubbed my shoulder, feigning a smile. "Erm... Yeah, I'm here... Let's record then!" Grover raised a single eyebrow, looking at me quizzically from my eagerness. The only reason I was so determined to get this over with, was because I was meeting up with Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia afterwards, until Annabeth had to go to work.

I shrugged nonchalantly in response, and headed into the recording booth, sliding on the head-phones that had been prepared for me. I gripped the microphone, anxiety taking control of me.

Grover gave me the countdown, before he pressed record, and the music began playing.

_Three..._

_Two... _

_One..._

_Hey, hey, hey_

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
>I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind<br>Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream  
>I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind<p>

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
>Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight<em>

As I was singing, my mind drifted towards Annabeth, thankfully not interfering with my singing in the process. I tried to devise a way to tell Annabeth who _I_ really am, just the way she would.

_If this messed up, Annabeth could end up hating me for the rest of our lives. _I don't think I could bare with her hating me. My days would turn into stormy, frigid times, even if the sun was shining brightly, all over the world, except for where I was. It would be rainy everyday.

I would do everything for her. Because, well, because she's really something. Annabeth's funny, kind, caring, smart, and beautiful. She's special, and can really impact your life.

"PERCY!" someone yelled, breaking my thoughts of the formation of a new song. The song had ended, and I was simply standing there, clutching the microphone like a life support.

"_What?_" I snapped.

"Well, uh, you're done... And you looked like you had something to do after this, right?" Grover said hesitantly. I took a deep breath, and calmed myself to prevent me from overreacting.

"Yeah," I replied, and after a moments thought, added, "Thanks."

Grover sighed, and looked at me with guilt in his eyes. "Look man, I know we haven't been seeing exactly eye to eye these past few days, and I've been yelling at you a ton. I'm really sorry, Percy, just really stressed out, since your first concert in New York City, and it_ has_ to be in Times Square. You're my first and only client, so in a way, I'm new and naive to this stuff. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" he wondered.

Not a second later, I had blurted out, "Yes, I need two back stage passes for the concert tomorrow!"

"Uh, of course, but it's your own concert... Why would you need passes?" Grover asked, curiosity clear as day in his brown eyes.

"It's um, for someone..." I muttered, feeling my cheeks heat up, as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Ooohh, looks like someone has a _crush_!" Grover cooed, causing my already reddened cheeks to brighten in color even more.

Despite the flushed face, I manage to retort, "Why don't you ask _Nico_ about _his_ lil' crush..."

Nico walked in just then. _Perfect timing..._ I thought, smirking inside my head.

"What about Nico?" he asked suspiciously. Grover burst out laughing.

"What about Nico's little girlfriend?" he teased, changing from his manager facade, to his normal character, which was joking, and fun. Now, it was Nico's turn to blush.

"Th-Thalia isn't m-my girlfriend..." Nico mumbled, flicking Grover off, as he headed towards the refreshment machine.

"Sure..." Grover agreed sardonically. "I'll get them for you now, Percy," he added, before heading off to retrieve them.

"So he's getting them?" Nico asked, sipping his Sprite through a black curly straw.

"Yeah."

"You better hope she doesn't take your head when you_ finally _tell her. And in front of a huge group of people, for that matter."

"I know."

Grover returned a few minutes later, tickets in hand. "Got'em!" he shouted, waving said tickets around. He handed both to me, as I headed out the recording studio. "Good luck," Grover winked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." I waved him off, Nico following me out.

"Bye G-Man!" I called.

_*10 minutes later*_

Nico and I walked over to Annabeth's apartment once again, and met up with Thalia, outside her door.

"Did you get the tickets Pete - er, Percy?" Thalia whispered. I took them out of my jacket pocket, and showed them to her.

"Okay good. The best thing we can to is hope she doesn't kill you after you tell her..." Thalia said, allowing me to put the tickets back in my pocket. "I know for a fact that she'll accept the tickets, because she loves Percy - well, she loves your music," she reassured.

"Yeah. Okay, I can do this!" I prepped myself.

"Chill, Percy. It's not like you actually are telling her who you are right _now_. All your doing is getting her tickets!" Nico said, annoyed.

"It's going to be okay, I agree with that nit-wit over there," Thalia responded, crossing her bare arms, with black sleeves. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll suggest going to your concert, and then you and Nico can say like you're having a guys night out, but got us tickets instead, okay?"

"Fine. Whatever. Let's go now, she's probably waiting for us."

Thalia stepped forward, and turned the door knob.

"Hello?" she called. Annabeth came rushing out of her blueprint room, blonde hair tied back in a messy bun, pencil tucked behind her ear.

"Oh hi everyone. I was just working on some blueprints and stuff," she said, giving us all a smile. "You guys came a little later than I expected, so I was just working ahead on stuff, and I only have about 23 minutes before I have to head for work."

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said. She nodded, in a 'It doesn't matter' way.

"So, what's the agenda for tomorrow?" Thalia wondered casually.

"Besides the fact I have to go to 230-Fifth tomorrow, nothing much," Annabeth replied.

"Well I hear that Percy Jackson's concert is tomorrow in Times Square at 8:45... Interested in going?" Annabeth's gray eyes looked hopeful for a second, before they clouded with doubt.

"No. I mean, I would like to go, but all the tickets are sold out..." explained Annabeth.

"Well, Peter and I were going to have like, a GNO," Nico said.

"A _GNO_?" Annabeth giggled, as Thalia stifled a laugh.

"Guys night out, _duh_," Nico replied in an _obvious_ tone.

"So... I -" Nico glared at me, "- _we_ decided to buy you both some tickets in advance, because they sell out quickly..." Annabeth jumped up and hugged me, while Thalia acted surprised. _Gods, she's a really good actress..._

"Really? Thank you _so_ much Peter! Percy's one of my favorite singers, and he's amazing at it, and..." murmuring the last part to herself, so no one could hear it.

"Eh hem!" Nico coughed pointedly. Annabeth hugged him too.

I handed her a ticket, and Thalia the other, before getting up from where I was seated on the couch of the living room.

"Well, I guess we should get going then..." I said. Nico scrambled out of his seat as well, as Annabeth led the both of us to the door. Hugging us one last time, Nico and I left her apartment complex.

_First part of 'Tell-Annabeth-I'm-Percy-Jackson' is complete._

* * *

><p><strong>HI! This may of taken a while, and it isn't that long, because it had to lead up to the next chapter... But guess what?<strong>

**The chapter you've all been waiting for is next! AIEE! So excited! PERCY is revealed. But don't worry, there's still the second part to the mystery... Who the lady in you-tube is. Well, really, it's not a mystery for you, my readers, but for Percy and Nico it is.**

**Thank you for the 30 reviews! OMFG you guys rock! My goal is 200 reviews by chapter 10! That depends on my writing quality though, doesn't it.**

**Anyways, I have a question:**

Would you rather have more frequent updates and shorter chapters (like 1-2k once a week) or longer update lengths, but longer chapters (ie 3-5k, once every two weeks)?

**Like for a Maximum Ride Story I have, called My Blonde-Haired, Sun Streaked Wonder, I updated 5 times in 5 days, but they ranged from 1000 to 1500 words...**

**Another thing; I have a poll up! And** _One Smart Waffle_ **wishes for a shout out. So go read her hilarious story, on Why Harry Potter Is Better Than Twilight. Well, if you like HP better than Twilight, that is...**

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, and Spread the Joy!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:) **[Update 2/10/12 Not edited]**


	8. It's Me

**YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 8~ **It's Me

**_PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE:_**

"So... I -" Nico glared at me, "- _we_ decided to buy you both some tickets in advance, because they sell out quickly..." Annabeth jumped up and hugged me, while Thalia acted surprised. _Gods, she's a really good actress..._

"Really? Thank you _so_ much Peter! Percy's one of my favorite singers, and he's amazing at it, and..." murmuring the last part to herself, so no one could hear it.

"Eh hem!" Nico coughed pointedly. Annabeth hugged him too.

I handed her a ticket, and Thalia the other, before getting up from where I was seated on the couch of the living room.

"Well, I guess we should get going then..." I said. Nico scrambled out of his seat as well, as Annabeth led the both of us to the door. Hugging us one last time, Nico and I left her apartment complex.

_First part of 'Tell-Annabeth-I'm-Percy-Jackson' is complete._

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY's POV:<strong>

Judging from'Tell-Annabeth-I'm-Percy-Jackson-Plan's' name, you may think the plan is quite long, but it only consisted of – hopefully – only two parts. Considering everything I have learned about Annabeth, from myself, and Thalia, 'TAIPJ' Plan may need a step "C".

Then again, maybe not. That's why we say _hopefully_.

Anyways, so all four of us actually left Annabeth's apartment around the same time. Nico and I left, to head back to our hotel, followed by Thalia – who was also going to meet up in my hotel room – and then Annabeth, who locked her door, and headed to work.

Us three "non-workies" were devising my song-list, specifically made for Annabeth Chase.

"What should the first song be?" I wondered.

"You –" Nico began, before getting cut off by Thalia, who shouted,

"Grenade." Nico looked at Thalia with a playful, annoyed expression, and cleared his throat.

"Eh hem. As I _was_ saying," glaring at Thalia, "You should sing _You Belong With Me_ first." Thalia and I stared at him for a second, to make sure he wasn't pulling our leg or whatever. Sadly to say, he wasn't.

"Why _that_? I didn't even come up with that song! It was all Taylor Swift!" I groaned, mentally face-palming. Nico may have the the wits of a ninja –sometimes – but he can be as mental as a drunk guy having hallucinations.

"_Because_, it fits your situation perfectly!" he protested.

"How so?" I retorted, highly doubting the validity of his words.

"You're like, famous, and she's like – good – average, and _you_ think she belongs with _you_ in _your_ celebrity world!" Nico replied. I think I almost choked on air.

"Nico, you do realize that we aren't in a super-natural world, where there are two universes, or aliens, or the heavens and the underworld that you can access!" I said, trying to jam some sense into his head.

"Besides," Thalia began, picking her nails, "Taylor Swift songs _cry_ desperation. Seriously, "You Belong With Me"? Who randomly goes saying that? And who sings about someone being _mean_? The world isn't perfect! Deal with it!" she huffed.

Nico opened his mouth to counter that, but Thalia cut him off once again, "And for the gods sake, sing some _real_ music!"

"She's smexy," he pointed out, before his face turned frightened by Thalia's menacing look.

"I mean, smexy... for a... _hippo_, duh! Hah..." he tried to commend.

"_SO..._" I said, giving a _subtle_ transition, "First song: _Grenade_. That's an older song though, so I think I may do a newer song after that. Hey Nico, what's my newest song?" I said, trying to think of it myself. _What was it..._

"Erm... _Hey Soul Sister_, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, thanks. So after _Grenade_ is _Hey Soul Sister_. And then?" I prodded.

"Maybe a good classic song you've done..." Thalia suggested.

"_I'm Yours_?" I put in.

"Yeah, that'd be good."

"So one: _Grenade_. Two: _Hey Soul Sister_. Three: _I'm Yours_. Four: _Secrets_ – since it'll be before I tell her. Sound good?" I asked, writing down what I had just said, being sure to add the last song I hadn't told them about.** (A/N: _Grenade~_ **Bruno Mars**; _Hey Soul Sister_~ **Train**; _I'm Yours_~** Jason Mraz**;_ Secrets~_ **One Republic**)**

"Uh-huh!" Thalia said excitedly.

"Yeah, sure..." Nico drawled out in a bored tone. I rolled my color-contact-free eyes.

"Thalia, I think you'd make a better worker than that numb-skull over there," I told her with all seriousness. She glanced at my face, and then Nico's outraged face, and began to crack up.

When she had finally calmed down, Thalia grabbed her cell phone and left, calling, "See ya suckers tomorrow!"

I looked at Nico, as he looked at me.

"Why was she laughing?" we asked simultaneously, Nico scratching his head in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH's POV: <strong>

_Tuesday, the next day after Annabeth's shift is over_

Today, I had gone to 230-Fifth utterly excited. Right after my shift ended, I'd head to Times Square, to be early, with Thalia. I didn't have to prepare, since I came from restaurant, fancily dressed, and the worst possible scenario was that I smelled like food.

Then again, I could have a stain on my dress, a broken heel on my shoes, I lost my ticket... Oh gods, I _hope_ I didn't lose the ticket Peter – and Nico – had purchased for us...

I hastily grabbed my plain black purse, and rummaged around through it, before coming across the desired material.

Ah. The ticket.

The _backstage_ ticket? How in the name of Zeus did those boys manage to buy these? None-the-less _two_ of them?

I wish Peter would be able to come. He's really sweet, and when he's flustered, it's absolutely adorable. But Peter's been acting really off the past couple of days. Like he's nervous. Has something he's not telling.

It was 7:05. Work ended five minutes ago. Rushing to the bathroom, I patted myself down, making sure I looked okay.

Covering my body, was a simple, strapless white and grey dress. The upper half was white satin, covered with an intricate floral design, and the lower part was grey, rimmed with white on the hem. The white faded into grey where my waist narrowed.

My hair laid limply on my shoulders, cascading down my back in its natural curls, pinned back from my face with bobby pins. Little make-up showered my face – only lip gloss, and a tad bit of black eyeliner, making my grey eyes shine.

After another look-over, and another application of the gloss, I clutched my purse, and walked out, where Thalia sat, perched on her sleek, black... _motorcycle_.

I looked at her warily. "Is this what we're going to the concert on?"

She stared at me oddly. "No... We're taking your car."

"But it's at my apartment..."

"Which is where we are going. Lighten up some Annabeth, the concert starts at 7:45, and it's _7:10_ right now."

"Bu–"

"We _do_ have the time. Now let's go!" Thalia urged me onto her motorcycle, despite the fact I was wearing a dress. Glancing over her back at me, her eyebrows knotted together. "But if you take any longer, we won't!"

I grudgingly plopped myself on her vehicle ungracefully, pulling my skirt down so it didn't ride up. "Thalia..." I warned, "You better be on your toes..."

**PERCY'S POV:**

I was behind the stage with Grover and Nico. Nico was completely filling Grover in about Annabeth and Thalia, while I paced the ground nervously.

Later tonight, the truth would pour out. I knew what I was doing. I had it all planned out. But the question was, how would _Annabeth_ react? Thalia took it pretty well; all Nico had to do was pour ice-cold water down her bac– Eh, maybe it didn't go as well as it could've, but it's not like she destroyed us.

I have no doubt that Thalia could. She could – and would – do it in under a minute. But Annabeth... She'd do it in less than a second. Annabeth hates it when she doesn't know something.

It was 7:35, and I could hear the murmur of the crowds in front of the stage, patiently waiting for me to come out and sing. I had no doubt Annabeth was in the front rows by now, dragging Thalia next to her. _I wonder how Thalia's doing, keeping up the act and all..._

"Five minutes, Percy!" Grover told me. I grabbed a water bottle, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Hopefully, being on that stage, singing my heart out would cure the nervous cute fluffy bunnies, hopping around in my stomach. I swallowed a lump in my throat that had formed.

Fumbling with my fingers, I adjusted the mike piece resting on my ear to perfection.

"And you're on in five...

"Four...

"Three...

"Two...

"One!"

And there I was, standing on the stage, in the middle of Time Square, prepared to sing in front of hundreds of thousands of New Yorkians, and others who travelled there to see me perform.

I put on a smile – which was in fact genuine – and waved at those who had come and see me. "WHAT'S UP NYC! READY TO ROLL?" I shouted.

They began chanting my name. "PER-CY JACK-SON! PER-CY JACK-SON! PER-CY JACK-SON!"

"Okay then..." the crowd quieted down, and I spotted Annabeth, sitting in the third row, in a gray dress, next to Thalia. Thalia winked at me, giving a thumbs up. "The first song of the night is _Grenade_!" Screams and shouts rose into the air, as the band began playing.

After _Grenade_ ended, I had to calm down the audience again, since the next song was a new one.

"So the next song we have here is a new one I recently came up with. _Hey Soul Sister_, everyone!"

And that song came and went as well. While singing, I forgot about the last part of the concert, also known as 'TAIPJ' plan, part _two_, but in between each song, it would always return back into my head. I quickly grabbed a gulp of water, and the next song, _I'm Yours_ began.

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_and now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family_

_It's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Do you want to, come on, scootch over closer dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_so please don't, please don't, please don't._

_There's no need to complicate_

_'cause our time is short_

_This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours_

Even though this was an older song, the crowd went banana's again. _Is my singing really _that_ good? Or is it the songs they like?_

"Now," I looked straight at Annabeth, "I want everyone to listen to the words of this next song, _Secrets_. It's not the newest song, but tonight, the meaning is very important."

They murmured agreement in response, and I began singing.

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God_

_Amazing that we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises, just write it into an album_

_Seen it straight to go_

_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got not shame_

_Got no family I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'mma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_

I opened my eyes – I had closed them while singing – and looked at the audience. Almost all of them had confused looks etched upon their faces, including Annabeth. Only Thalia had understood, and she gave me a reassuring smile. Now was the time.

My heart began pounding wildly, and I wondered if the microphone attached to my ear would be able to pick it up. The back of my neck began to perspire, and my hands became sweaty and clammy. I cleared my throat, while everyone looked at me curiously. The camera's zoomed in on my face, pondering, _what is he doing?_

"Uh – Well, I erm..." Oh gods, now I was _stuttering_. Calm down Percy. Just get it over with. "I hope you all listened to those words." _Good start Perce. _

"But I really hope one special person felt them in her heart." At the word 'her' I'm positive more than half of the girls there straightened up, eyes gleaming, thinking it might be them.

"Annabeth Chase." Annabeth was mindlessly staring at something.

"Annabeth?" Thalia nudged her, not so gently, and she glared at her, while Thalia gestured wildly to me. Her stormy grey eyes snapped over to me. I had her attention.

"Annabeth..." her head cocked to the side, most likely calculating how I knew her. "Annabeth... It's me."

* * *

><p><strong>OH GODS... You probably hate me now for making it a cliffhanger, but I didn't want to put <em>three<em> songs in here, so I cut it short. But hey! Quicker updates maybe...**

**You notice how I update in nine days, rather than fourteen? Did you like it? Part of it was because I had planned this chapter out from the first sentence, to the end, while the other part was that I got almost FOURTY reviews! Well, it was really 39, but anyways... **

**I want to thank all of you :) Especially Olivia, who reviewed _at least_ seven times. I have 180 reviews now, for seven chapters, and you've got me hyperventilating. I'm like "AHHH! OMG OMG AHH!" because I think I may get to 200+ by chapter eight or nine!**

**YAY!**

**So... Poll is up :) Making yummilicious doughnuts right now. From scratch XD**

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_ and SPREAD THE FREAKING JOY!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:) **[Updated 2/19/12 Not edited]**

**PS: TO GINYUS: **Next chapter has the song :)


	9. The Broken Hannah Montana Act

**YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 9~ **The Broken Hannah Montana Act

***Chapter title and half of the idea came from reviewer #215: **_Continuation_**! Thanks, and I hope you don't mind... Your review was hilarious. My favorite for that chapter :) Besides the fact this is first person...**

**_PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE:_**

My heart began pounding wildly, and I wondered if the microphone attached to my ear would be able to pick it up. The back of my neck began to perspire, and my hands became sweaty and clammy. I cleared my throat, while everyone looked at me curiously. The camera's zoomed in on my face, pondering, _what is he doing?_

"Uh – Well, I erm..." Oh gods, now I was _stuttering_. Calm down Percy. Just get it over with. "I hope you all listened to those words." _Good start Perce. _

"But I really hope one special person felt them in her heart." At the word 'her' I'm positive more than half of the girls there straightened up, eyes gleaming, thinking it might be them.

"Annabeth Chase." Annabeth was mindlessly staring at something.

"Annabeth?" Thalia nudged her, not so gently, and she glared at her, while Thalia gestured wildly to me. Her stormy grey eyes snapped over to me. I had her attention.

"Annabeth..." her head cocked to the side, most likely calculating how I knew her. "Annabeth... It's me."

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH's POV:<strong>

_How could he of just, gone, and pulled a Hannah – Freaking – Montana on me? Did he think it was 'for the best'? Lies. All of it._

I couldn't believe he had done that. I wouldn't of minded, if he had told me in the first place. But, _no_, he _earns my trust_, and breaks it in a matter of seconds. In front of the entire world, for the gods' sake!

He _knew_ that was on camera. He _knew_ it was in front of everyone who was watching. He _knew_ I had a hard past. He was absolutely aware of the fact that I had trusted him, although I barely knew him. And he threw it away in a matter of seconds.

Pet – _Percy_ was such an idiot. He wasn't even a Seaweed Brain. Percy was, in fact a full fledged idiot. The biggest there was.

And, what he even writes a song for me, thinking it'd make up for him throwing that trust out the window? Is he a thick-head or what?

_~FLASH BACK~_

_"Annabeth..." Percy had said into the mike, looking directly at me. I felt my head tilt. How does he know me? "Annabeth... It's me."_

_It was silent for a moment, as anxiety and curiosity filled the cool air of the night. The crowd was silent, probably as confused as I was. A gust of wind blew through the audience, as I pondered what Percy had just said on live television. He said it like he knew me. Not just knew me, but personally... Wait..._

_And then it clicked. _

_Percy Jackson... Disheveled black hair... Warm, tan skin... Peter Johnson... Same tousled hair... Skin... What were the chances? Was 'Peter Johnson' actually Percy Jackson? The same guy? But what about the eyes...?_

_There's color contacts out in this world now..._

_I suppose some type of recognition showed in my eyes, for Percy began singing a song I had never heard before._

If you ever leave me baby,  
>Leave some morphine at my door<br>'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
>To realize what we used to have,<br>We don't have it anymore.

There's no religion that could save me  
>No matter how long my knees are on the floor<br>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
>Will keep you by my side<br>Will keep you from walkin' out the door.

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

I'll never be your mother's favorite  
>Your daddy can't even look me in the eye<br>Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
>Sayin there goes my little girl<br>Walkin' with that troublesome guy

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand

Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds  
>Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try<br>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>If that'll make you mine<p>

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

Don't just say, goodbye  
>Don't just say, goodbye<br>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>If that'll make it right<p>

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

**(It Will Rain~ Bruno Mars)**

_As he sung, he looked straight at me, never breaking eye contact. This time, it was gray and sea-green. Not gray and brown, the color of Peter's eyes. I could feel tears beginning to gather up around the rims of my gray orbs._

_The song he had made for me –_ me_, Annabeth Chase – had ended, and I couldn't take the eerie silence anymore. I rushed out into the night, not caring of all the disapproving glances woman throughout the crowd gave me, or all the glares. I couldn't meet Thalia's electric blue eyes as I left, tears streaming down my face._

_When I was sure I was absolutely far enough, I turned around. There he was. Still looking at me, squarely in the eyes. He looked utterly crest fallen, and for a moment, just a moment, I felt guilty, as I wiped my face with the edge of the cardigan I had brought. But I hardened up once again. He brought this upon himself. There was nothing else I could do._

_~END FLASH BACK~_

Tears began to spill once again, as I recalled last night. I could've lived all next month, happily, spending all the time with Peter, not knowing it was Percy.

But what really got me stumped, was how could I of _not_ realized that it was Percy all along? All he did as a 'disguise' was change the color of his eyes! How could I of developed feelings other than loathe for that lying, pea-brained _bastard_? He even kissed me – purely for comfort – and I _still_ hadn't noticed, from up close.

His foolishness must've rubbed off on me. I'm losing my touch. _God, Percy!_

I couldn't get my mind off of him. Everything I did related to him, one way or another. If I wanted to go get fresh air, paparazzi would be hot on my tail. If I wanted to watch T.V., and calm my anger because of Percy, it was _about_ Percy and his "Unrequited, Mysterious Love". _Love_, my – _eh hem_ – ass. Even if my friends called, they'd scold me for making Percy heart-broken, and then comfort me, and scorn him.

I was too miserable to get out of my apartment. _Percy this, Percy that. Percy everywhere for gods sake! Why can he leave me alone, and get out of my head?_

He rang the doorbell. I didn't answer, since I knew it was him through the eye-hole in the door. He left.

He came again, an hour later. I ignored it.

The next hour came and went, with a visit from Percy.

And again.

And again.

Until it was around dinner time – it was noon when he started – when the door rang once more, making me regret every telling him where I lived. I decided to open it, and then slam it in his face. I slumped out of my chair at the dining table, and walked over to the door. Maintaining my composure, I jerked the door open.

And no one was there. Just a whole pile of "I'm Sorry" gifts.

A bear with a bow and a box of chocolates.

A bouquet of red roses.

A card, saying "I'm Sorry" on the front.

Another box full of Belgian chocolate.

A new architecture sketching book.

A piece of paper. On the paper, it held another song. Another song. For _me_. Does he think he can win my trust back with physical items? You need to fix it with a strong bond. Like the one I thought we had.

_We started small, we laid our ground_

_And I liked it, with you around_

_Now building tall, into the sky_

_And I like it, you and I_

_And the way you make me feel_

_when I put your hand in mine_

_It's like we built a structure with_

_a perfect design_

_I wanna tell you that I miss you more_

_Everyday you're more beautiful than before_

_Let's run away, we've got no excuse_

_Oh how much I'd give to be_

_Traveling with you_

_Traveling in twos_

_Wear your perfume, I'll write my songs_

_You make me feel, like I belong_

_And if we fight, we'll makeup_

_No need to blush, this works for us_

_When I look into your eyes, _

_I know every things alright, _

_'cause my love for you is bigger than_

_The stars in the sky_

_I wanna tell you that I miss you more_

_Everyday you're more beautiful than before_

_Let's run away, we've got no excuse_

_Oh how much I'd give to be_

_Traveling with you_

_Traveling in twos_

_Come run away with me _

**(Traveling in Twos~ Luke Conard)**

I can't believe that jerk's made me cry _three_ times for him. I taught myself to be strong, and do _not_ cry, yet here I am, bawling my eyes out. _Why? Why does he make me cry in remorse? Why do I feel so rueful?_

Percy broke my trust. He publicly humiliated me. He _lied_ to me. He made me love him. And _I'm_ the one who's feeling guilty?

I loved Peter, not Percy. Percy was the celebrity who doesn't care about the feelings of someone he's messing with. I don't know if I could take it anymore. Rage wasn't what could describe my feelings for Percy.

It wasn't like me, but I wanted to make Percy feel just as I did. Alone. Humiliated. And broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I liked this chapter. Me so so so so sorry for longer wait. And the broken Percabeth. But Percabeth will prevail in the end!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pinapples Don't Wear Bathrobes: <em>**MY 200th REVIEWER! I think... Thanks for the review :) Yousa awesome :)

**_Ginyus:_** I used the song! Thanks :) Ah, just wait until Percy figures out who Annabeth is...

**_ammiththedevourer:_** Haha, you weren't supposed to get it. It was mainly because Thalia wanted to make them confused and stuff... Thanks for the review!

**_Continuation: _**Oh gods, your review made me laugh. It's my favorite so far :)

**_No:_** True, a normal person would not do that – my friends might, but their not exactly the sane-est :) Percy isn't the smartest person either, hence the name _Seaweed Brain_, thus I believed Percy might do something like that and not care about what others thought, since he is loyal and protective of his family and friends. Percy's also an awkward person, so I thought that he would be able to express himself on the stage better. I kind of put a bit about Annabeth being foolish and not noticing in this chapter. If you think I thought wrong, I am sorry, and is trying to improve my writing. Thanks.

**_Me: _**I'm sorry for not making my own summary. Wicked is actually quite long, and I don't have all the time in the world to make a summary, but if I did, I assure you I would. However, it isn't exactly plagiarism. I paraphrased some from Wiki, but most importantly, I referenced it. Therefore, I am not taking it as my own work, and it is not considered plagiarism.

**_Anonymous (2):_**Yes, I do realize people from New York are called New Yorkers. I know you weren't trying to be rude, but maybe toning down the language could've made it more polite, but I understand. Like I said earlier in the replies, Percy is and awkward person, and he was a bit nervous in the beginning of the concert, before he calmed down some. Besides, he was born in New York, so he would _know_ the proper term to call them, as he is one himself. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoyed most of the story.

**_John M: _**Thanks for the constructive criticism... You said it quite politely for a half-flameish thing... I've been trying to work on my writing, and I hope I improve as well. Do you have any suggestions on making this better? It'd be greatly appreciated! Thank you.

**_ihatemakingupusernames:_** Haha, yeah, it was filler like. It was okay, right?

**_Anonymous (1):_ **Haha! You noticed! I guess you're the only one who did... Or at least reviewed on it. Thanks :)

**_LilyMelany:_** Used it!

**_(Literal) Anonymous:_** Aw, thanks :)

**_James:_** You're not the only one. I know that for a fact. Thanks for reviewing :) I'm honored to be your first reviewed story.

**_fireballer23: _**Just wait :) It'll come in soon... Thanks for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>Now that all that crap is over, I have a couple things...<strong>

**1) POLL! IS! UP! PLEASE! GO! VOTE!**

**2) Can someone please make me a new summary for this? PLEASE? The one that I choose would mean:**

**-Dedication to chapter**

**-Shout-out to story**

**-Early update**

**-Sneak peek for next chapter**

**Obviously, those who submit without a ff . net account would be restricted, but it's always nice to have a chapter dedicated to you, right? Thank ya dears... OH! AND REMEMBER THE MAXIMUM CHARACTERS ARE 250!**

**3) HOLY CRAP! 46 REVIEWS? Thank you sooooo much :) This chapter would've been up sooo much earlier, but I wanted to update on leap year... TODAY!**

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_, and Spread the Joy!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:) **[Updated Leap Year aka Feb 29 2012]**


	10. She's Back in the Picture

**YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 10~ **She's Back in the Picture

***NEW SUMMARY WINNER* **_C-Nuggets N.L_. I used her summary with a bit of adjustments:

_It all started with Thalia posting a video of Annabeth on youtube singing one of Percy Jackson's songs - a teen celeb who's out to match that voice to a face. By chance, 'Peter' and Annabeth meet at 230-Fifth. But what'll happen from there?_

_**PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE:**_

I can't believe that jerk's made me cry _three_ times for him. I taught myself to be strong, and do _not_ cry, yet here I am, bawling my eyes out. _Why? Why does he make me cry in remorse? Why do I feel so rueful?_

Percy broke my trust. He publicly humiliated me. He _lied_ to me. He made me love him. And _I'm_ the one who's feeling guilty?

I loved Peter, not Percy. Percy was the celebrity who doesn't care about the feelings of someone he's messing with. I don't know if I could take it anymore. Rage wasn't what could describe my feelings for Percy.

It wasn't like me, but I wanted to make Percy feel just as I did. Alone. Humiliated. And broken.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH's POV:<strong>

"C'mon Annabeth, you know that Percy's a Kelp Head, he doesn't always think right. Sometimes what he thinks is for the best isn't, but he's extremely honest about it..." Thalia tried to convince me.

I shook my head. "If he told _you_ why couldn't he just tell me?" I countered.

"You don't get it do you? He _did_ try to tell you _three_ times. But there was always interruptions!" I opened my mouth to disagree, but she cut me off.

"And for you information, Percy didn't tell me! Nico accidentally did because he thought Percy already told you!" Thalia huffed, leaving me on the couch dumb-struck. He did try and tell me, didn't he?

_*FLASHBACK*_

After he kissed me:

_"Annabeth... I need to tell you something..." I began, my eyes moving from his face to the Wicked sign behind him, and then back. He stopped abruptly, probably sensing the excitement radiating off my body._

_"Peter! Oh my gods! They have Wicked here on Broadway! Can we go? I'm not sure if there'll be any good seats, but please?" I begged, and Percy agreed._

...

Intermission at Wicked:

"_Annabeth, I need to tell you something," he said urgently. I was about to reply, when an elder lady from behind yelped,_

"_Shut up! You're disturbing the tranquility of being in a theater!" while the lights began to dim. I questioned Peter with my eyes, but he had averted his attention back to the play once again. _Eh, I'll ask him later...

...

Before dinner:

"_Annabeth..." Peter began again. _I wonder if he's going to tell me what he was going to before..._ I wondered, turning my body in his general direction._

"_Annabeth, I'm... Well... I... I'm really... I'm actually Pe _–_" and that was cut off by a stomach rumble. I'm guessing it was Peter's..._

"_Come on Peter, let's get some food in your stomach before you starve... Tell me over dinner, okay?" I gently said, trying to cut down his apparent – but cute – nervousness. Peter nodded, quite solemnly, and walked off by my side._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Stupid Peter! Stupid interruptions!

I feel like an idiot. Maybe I _am_ spending way too much time around Percy. For a moment, I felt guilty for ignoring Percy, before my stubborn side popped up.

Why didn't he just tell me later? Why did he have to tell me in front of New York? The United States? The _world_? He could've told me like a _normal_ person would. But Percy isn't normal. He's a celebrity. I'm just a random girl.

People like me, and people like him aren't as easily compatible. Sure, it's worked before, but the chances aren't as common.

Besides, he probably hated me now.

I grudgingly picked myself up off the couch, and headed to my office. A little work always helps me clear my head.

Taking out the book... the book Percy had gotten me... I flipped to the first page. Might as well use it, now that I have it... I pulled my tangled mop of hair into a messy bun, sticking an extra pencil behind my ear, as I flipped the lamp on the desk on.

The light from the single bulb illuminated the room, allowing me to see all the things I had designed. My favorite was the two-roomed apartment complex. Not to be extremely proud-ful or anything, but you _have_ to admit, it's pretty awesome.

I smoothed the new sheet of paper out, and began doing what I do best – designing.

As I was sketching, erasing, and re-sketching, my mind slowly began to wander from the events of the past week, and fully concentrate on my work. As that happened, the designing was improving.

**PERCY POV:**

I rang her doorbell every hour. I left her gifts. They probably didn't mean anything. But I hope the little song did. That song was just for her, and I'm not going to get it published. That's the least she deserves.

Respect. Trust. Something permanent.

And I broke all three of those. She told me her past. She trusted me.

That's why she wanted to be an architect. So at least one thing in her life'll be permanent. There forever. Something that won't ever let her down. I hoped it was me. But now, it possibly will never be.

Nico and Thalia were in my hotel room about an hour ago, trying to comfort me. It was a stupid idea – nothing they could say would fill that gape in my heart where Annabeth was. It was worse than when Rachel broke up with me, because this time... This time, it was all my fault.

So they ended up leaving, tired and exhausted.

Lying on the hotel bed, I stared up at the ceiling. It was white with bumps. Powdered. I could make out pictures from the patterns of the bumps, like finding pictures formed from clouds.

I didn't want to show my face out in the world. I didn't want to see anyone else's face. No one, but Annabeth. The chances of that are highly unlikely though.

There's only been two people that I know of, that can commiserate with me, and make me feel better.

One, is mom.

And the other... The other, is Rachel.

It was Wednesday, meaning Mom'd be at _Sweet on America_, the candy shop that she occasionally works at.

Should I call Rachel?

I don't know if I _should_, but I think I will. Sighing, I reached to the night stand where my lamp was, and pressed number "3" on the speed dial.

Rachel.

_*RING* *RING* *RING*_

It was 8:00 pm here, so it was about 4:00 in California. Rachel was probably in her room painting.

Percy? Oh my gods, I heard about the concert last night. Are you okay?

**Yeah.**

Don't lie to me Perseus Jackson! Nico called, telling me you gave up on trying to contact... Umm... Annabeth, right? And so you're sulking in your room, locking everyone else out...

**...**

So are you alright?

**No.**

What do you want me to do about it?

You see, this was the way Rachel comforted people...

**I don't know.**

Have you talked to your mom?

**She's working today.**

Percy...

**What should I do Rachel?**

I'm not sure. I'll be in New York for an art show on Friday... Do you want to meet up somewhere?

**Yeah. Okay.**

Mmhmm. So I'll see you on Friday?

**Friday.**

Bye Perce. I hope you'll be better...

**Bye Ra – R.E.D.**

I exhaled a large puff of air, and got up. I'm Percy Jackson. Just because I'll have to try extra hard to have Annabeth trust me again, doesn't mean I have to be depressed about it. It means I have to be confident and strong enough to persevere through all the bumps in the journey that it'll take. Just like the ceiling.

Talking to R.E.D. really does help sometimes.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Starbucks Cafè with Nico and Thalia on either side of me, prepared to meet Rachel.<p>

And together, us four were going to win me Annabeth's trust back.

* * *

><p><strong>Shorty short chapter, but <em>extremely<em> important one. Don't worry, the next chapter will be at least 3k words. I promise. Otherwise the next one after that'll be 6k. You'd like that, wouldn't you XD?**

**Thank you for the 30-ish reviews! We are almost at 260! Do you think we can reach 300? Eh okay :) And if you want to suggest anything, give a song, etc... Feel free to! Or if you just want to talk XD**

**This chapter was dedicated to two people: **

_**1) **_C-Nuggets N.L

_**2) **_Serenaisbestezrq387

**C-Nuggets N.L won the summary competition, and it's Serena's birthday today!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Insertusernamehere:<em>** _Thank you for the two reviews! You're extremely sweet :)_

**_Erra Fawkes: _**_Not this chapter, but I'll most likely squeeze "Yours to Hold" in somewhere! It'll definitely fit XD Thank you dear :)_

**_kgpetosa: _**_:D Yeah, it was a bit mean, but this chapter kind of says why... In Percy's POV... Thanks!_

**_XxDaniellexX: _**_Sadly, Rachel is going to come back into the picture... Just wait, there will be Percabeth though! Thanks for reviewing._

**_april: _**_Sorry, not first... But _one_ of the first! Thanks for reviewing either way! I would've updated earlier, but today is my friend's birthday, so I updated for her :)_

* * *

><p><strong>PS: POLL<strong>

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_ and Spread Serena birthday wishes!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:) **[3/12/12]**

*OVER SPRING BREAK I WILL BE WRITING, BUT I'M GOING TO A RESORT WHERE THEY HAVE TENNIS, GOLF, CIRCUS TRAINING, AND TRAPEZE FLYING, SO I PROBABLY WON'T UPDATE UNTIL AT THE EARLIEST FRIDAY THE 23 (AKA WHEN THE HUNGER GAMES COMES OUT IN THE U.S.)! THANKS!*


	11. I Love Her

**YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 11~ **I Love Her

**_PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE:_**

I exhaled a large puff of air, and got up. I'm Percy Jackson. Just because I'll have to try extra hard to have Annabeth trust me again, doesn't mean I have to be depressed about it. It means I have to be confident and strong enough to persevere through all the bumps in the journey that it'll take. Just like the ceiling.

Talking to R.E.D. really does help sometimes.

…

I walked into the Starbucks Cafè with Nico and Thalia on either side of me, prepared to meet Rachel.

And together, us four were going to win me Annabeth's trust back.

**BANANA**

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY's POV:<strong>

There she was. Her hair the flaming red color it always had been. She was sipping a Starbucks Coffee cup, most likely containing Chai Tea...

Nico looked at me uneasily, his gaze blinking from me to her. _Her_. Rachel. Elizabeth. Dare.

On the other hand, Thalia had a completely blank face, as she didn't know Rachel. Heard of her plenty, but she didn't know her.

Rachel turned around in her seat, bundled up with a scarf and gloves for the cool autumn afternoon spent in New York City. She smiled brilliantly at us, dropping her tea on the table to come up and greet the three of us. Rachel gave Nico a chaste hug – while Thalia flexed her fingers – and then hugged me as well. She even gave Thalia one, causing her to stiffen up, and awkwardly pat Rachel's back.

Leading us back to the table she was sitting at, Rachel passed out coffee cups that I hadn't noticed before.

"_Blue_ Latte," she said, giving me a small smile and handing me the cup.

"Cappuccino." Nico's drink.

"I... I didn't know what you wanted, so I just got you a French Hazelnut Coffee..." Rachel trailed off, looking Thalia in the eyes. Luckily, Thalia liked the drink, as she plopped down on a chair without a word of distaste.

"Let's do this thing."

"Um, yeah," Rachel said, gracefully sitting in the chair beside Thalia, and retrieving paper and pencils from a hand-bag. Nico and I sat down as Rachel began scribbling down words onto a paper.

I've always been amazed that no matter how well Rachel paints, her penmanship was always a disaster.

"PERCY!" Thalia and Nico yelled simultaneously. I jerked my head in their direction, my brown-colored eyes demanding what they wanted. They looked towards Rachel, who had a sheepish smile on her face.

"So what I _was_," she playfully glared at Nico and Thalia, "saying, is what have you done after the... Incident?"

I paused for a second before continuing. "Taken her gifts." Her green orbs urged me on, and to elaborate more. "Chocolate, flowers, cards, architecture books..." I tapered off. Rachel's eyes became disappointed, as did Thalia's.

"You're definitely a Kelp Head," was her blunt comment. I rolled my eyes.

"Care to explain?"

"You know how she's always looking for something permanent. And none of those gifts were. Chocolate: she can eat. Flowers: they die. Cards: she'll throw away someday. Architecture book – that was smart, but she'll use up all the pages someday," Thalia justified.

"Thalia's right," Nico interrupted. "She needs something that will... That will..."

"Make her remember you," Rachel put in. They all nodded in agreement like a shelf full of bobble heads.

"Like a song made just for her!" Nico blurted, amending his earlier partial remark. My gaze suddenly dropped from their faces, feigning great interest in the wooden cracks of the table, my fingers wrapped securely around the cup.

Rachel's eyes widened as she realized what I had done. "You _did_ write her a song! Oh my gods, that's so cute!" she crooned.

"Dude, how many songs have you written for her? A crap-load..." Nico said, beginning to count all the songs off his fingers. "_It Will Rain_, the song you just wrote her... Uh... Ummm... _You Belong With M– _"

"Two, okay!" I snapped. "Just _two_."

"That's more than me. You only wrote me one..." Rachel observed thoughtfully. "And it was after we... split. Not during."

"What _was_ the song you just wrote her?" Thalia mused.

"Oh, uh, it was called _Traveling in Twos_..." I muttered embarrassed that this topic even came about.

"Can we hear it?" she prodded. I opened my mouth to say "No" when a little someone in black reached into my _back pocket_, and swiped my notepad out of it.

"Here it is!" Nico cheered for himself. I lunged at him to grab my notepad back, but her tossed it to Thalia, who swiftly caught it.

"Hmmm... Traveling in Twos... Traveling in Twos..." mumbled Thalia, as she searched for my most recent song. Her piercing blue eyes were down-cast, as she focused her attention on the blue book in her hands. "Found it!" she cried, and began reading out the lyrics. There was nothing I could do. As Thalia recited the song, I slumped back in my seat, closing my eyes, wishing that I hadn't come. I could here Rachel emit a couple of "Awws" and "That's so sweet", and pictured Nico concentrating on Thalia as she read it.

_Traveling in Twos_ wasn't a long song. It was short actually, in comparison to some of my other ones. But it had more emotion packed into those one-hundred seventy eight words, than past songs I've produced. Having those three read it aloud felt like I was exposing everything in my heart, mind, and soul. It didn't feel right. Jerking my hand out towards my notebook, I grabbed it out of Thalia's reach before she could read the last line. That song was private. Private to me. And to Annabeth.

I glared at Nico and Thalia, stuffing it back in my pocket. Rachel cleared her throat, sensing the agitation in the silence. "So Percy... I've uh come up with some things for you to do..." she said quietly, glancing up at my face, and handing me the paper she had originally scrawled on.

Scanning through it, I felt my eyes enlarge. She wants me to do _what_? How am I supposed to do this? And some in _public_? Did she not see what happened last time?

**_PLAN A: _**_Make her a song _

Already did.

**_PLAN B: _**_Sing her your song_

I can't if she won't even open her door.

**_PLAN C: _**_Humiliate yourself on public television_

Uh... How?

**_PLAN D: _**_Go on a talk show and talk about what you like about Annabeth_

Horrifying.

_**PLAN E: **Help her financially_

She'd probably **(Eh hem, young readers cover your ears... Er... Eyes) **castrate me.

_**PLAN F: **Be her slave for a day_

Imagine what she'd make me do... And how would that make her trust me?

**_PLAN G: _**_Go on live television and pretend to call her on a banana phone in a banana suit_

What the...?

**_PLAN H: _**_Paint her a picture_

That's Rachel's job for a reason. Painting was an innate thing to her.

And then the newer ones she was writing:

**PLAN I: **_Apologize_

Eh.. Good way to start.

**PLAN J: **_Talk to her_

Again, how do you expect me to do that?

**_PLAN K: _**_Start on square one again_**_  
><em>**

I have to get up from square negative two first.

**_ PLAN L: _**_Get to know her as Percy Jackson_

And have her kill me? I'd rather not risk my chances.

**_PLAN M: _**_Take her out on a date_

You tell me to do things, but don't explain how!

**_PLAN N: _**_Help her with her dream to be an architect_

I do _not_ want to die.

**_PLAN O: _**_Tell her you love her_

I looked at Rachel incredulously. "Tell her I _love her_?" I demanded.

She simply nodded. "You obviously do."

"But what if I don't?"

"You never said you didn't..." Thalia butted in. I scowled at her, and Nico came to Thalia's defense.

"She speaks the truth you know!" Turning my glare to Nico, I growled,

"You're such a sycophant Di'Angelo." His face contorted into confusion.

"Psycho plant?" In my head, I'm thinking, _Didn't I have this exact conversation with Annabeth?_ and began having a laugh attack, as everyone in the cafè looked at me oddly. "What did I say?" he whined.

"I said _sycophant. _S-Y-C-O-P-H-A-N-T. Not psycho plant. It means suck up, flatterer, commonly known as 'teacher's pet'," I told him, remember what Annabeth told me. He gaped at me.

"When did you become smart?" he gawked.

"Since I met Annabeth." Nico rubbed his neck embarrassed.

"Oh. Well I should've figured that out... You weren't exactly the smartest duckling of the knives." Rachel face-palmed, like I had done mentally.

"Nico, it's the sharpest of the knives. I have no clue about what you meant about the ducklings..."

"_ANYWAYS..._" Thalia said loudly, attracting the attention of the nearby customers, "you're obviously in love with Annabeth." I was about to shake my head in disagreement. _I don't love her... Do I?_

"You do," came Rachel's voice. _I must've said that out loud again._ "You did."

"Say it with me Percy," Thalia ordered. "You love her. Annabeth Chase." I knew Thalia wasn't going to let this go.

"I love her. Annabeth Chase," I whispered, the words coming naturally to my tongue. She shook her head.

"Percy, I can't hear you. You have to mean them! Say it louder!"

"I love Annabeth Chase."

"Louder!"

"I am in love with Annabeth Chase!" I said loudly.

"Scream it to the world!" she urged, as Nico snickered. Rachel simply looked amused.

"I FREAKING LOVE ANNABETH CHASE!" I shouted as loud as I could. "I love her..." I whispered almost to myself. "I love her..."

I glowered down at Thalia. "Happy?" She nodded laughing, and that's when I took in my surroundings.

If you happened to be in a Starbucks Cafè on 1831 Broadway street, New York City, on Friday, November 16, 2012 at 4:17 pm, you'd see a startling sight. All heads turned to one table – one man.

Me. Percy Jackson. Standing up, glaring at his table companions. Oblivious to the stares he's receiving from everyone else after declaring his new found love to the air.

It was soundless in the cafè. No one dared to talk. Move. Whisper.

"Wait... Did he say _Annabeth Chase_? That girl Percy Jackson narrowed in on at the concert?" a customer pointed out. Murmurs of agreement erupted, as the cafè went from silent to obstreperous.

"Does that mean he's..."

I glanced down at Thalia, Nico, and Rachel, panicked. We immediately began packing up all our stuff, before running out the door.

Outside of the cafè, we stopped. "That wasn't very pragmatic..." Rachel laughed, as the rest concurred. She paused for a second. "But are _you_ going to tell her you love her?" I didn't answer, because I couldn't. I had no clue what I was going to do.

Rachel embraced the silence, rather than pushing it away, as the four of us began walking down Broadway. At the next sub-way stop, she turned towards us. "It was nice seeing you all again, and meeting you Thalia." Rachel hugged Thalia, then Nico, then me. With her arms wrapped around my neck, she whispered in my ear, "Go get her," before retracting her arms, smiling once, and leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH's POV:<strong>

I've been sketching all day, yet I can never seem to get it right. I've used one sheet in the book he got me. And it's been almost four days since he gave it to me on Wednesday. Now, the day is Saturday. The page is filled with light pencil markings from where I kept drawing and erasing too darkly.

It's dark out, and I've been drawing all day. Drawing, examining, erasing. All one big circle. Never exact. Never how I like it. My hand is shaking now, and I can feel my eyes drooping from the lack of sleep.

The cause of my absence of sleep was something ludicrous.

Percy.

I try to hate him, I really do. But I can't. And then, I attempt to love him. But again, my heart doesn't seem to synchronize with my mind. It's all a twisted mess. One big distorted jumble – my feelings for him, that is.

And it's reflected on my work. Those precise lines are now squiggles. Those once perfect curves are now zigzags. Don't even get me _started_ on the zigzags.

I can draw straight. I can't eat right. I can't even sleep with a clear mind. I absolutely hate how I can't think. How everyone either pities me for the trouble Percy caused. Or how they hate me for "turning him down".

They bother me non-stop. Annabeth this, Percy that. Thalia's been hanging around with Nico for the past few days. Only Katie, Silena, and Juniper stay by me. My other friends that actually care.

Annabeth?

**Hey Silena.**

Uh... Are you subscribed to _US Weekly?_

**No, I am not subscribed to that.**

Oh okay. I'll be over in a jiffy!

**Wait, why?**

You'll see! Just wait a minute, 'kay?

***END CALL***

Silena calls me randomly, and tells me to do something. That seems oddly weird. Like when Thalia told me to look up something on youtube. Never-the-less, I collapsed on the couch, and wait.

Less than five minutes later, Silena strides in. Her pink purse hangs on her right arm, as her left hand clutches the latest copy of _US Weekly_. She's breathing heavily, as if she just ran up the seven flights of stairs because she was too anxious to wait for the elevator. Judging from the pair of pink heels in her bag, she probably _did_ trudge up all those stairs.

Shoving the magazine in my hands, she demanded, "Page eleven," before rushing off to the kitchen and retrieving a glass of water. I had finally reached page eleven by the time she got back, because the magazine had been a bit wet.

_PERCY JACKSON AND MISS RACHEL DARE- BACK TOGETHER AGAIN? _The headline blared. Underneath, taking up most of the page was a picture of Rachel and Percy. Hugging. You could only see Percy's face, and frizzy red hair. The hair Rachel Elizabeth Dare was infamous for. Her face was by his ear, and he had a peaceful smile on his face, with a red tint to his cheeks.

I quickly began reading the rest of the article.

_Percy Jackson, one of the world's most famous young-singers, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the heiress to Dare Incorporation were spotted hugging outside of a subway station on Broadway this afternoon. After breaking up a couple weeks ago, are they together again? Has _Prachel _reunited? _

_Miss Dare was seen whispering something in Percy Jackson's ear, causing his cheeks to turn red. Their close proximities have sparked the idea that this dominant couple may be hand and hand once more. Tune in, because this story is just boarding the roller coaster of love!_

Ugh. Could they get any more cheesier? Silena took in my disgusted face. "Bleck. Who says _roller coaster of love_?"

I didn't answer. Because it may just _be_ a roller coaster of love.

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHA LONGNESS!<strong>

**My spring break ends tomorrow. I'm sad.**

**And on the 13 of March (the day after I updated) was XxDaniellexX's birthday! Wish her a happy belated birthday!**

**I'd like to add that I made a blog:**

http:/fluffybunniesaresocutenews (dot) blogspot (dot) com/

**I'd love it if you check it out!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Geeky Tiki Taylor: <em>**_You're an idiot for going into my account. But I love you! *sigh* See you at school! Hope you liked the chapter!_

**_s:_**_ I am confuzzled..._

**_Lunalove25: _**_Of course! Just tell me when you get an account, and what the title of your story is! Thanks for reviewing!_

**_awesomedingo100: _**_Aw, I'm so sorry. I've been on vacation until Thursday, and then I went to a birthday party... There wasn't any internet there and I was literally too tired to do anything when I got back in the hotel room besides watch T.V. Thanks for reviewing!_

**_hi: _**_Updates updates updates! _

**_percabeth: _**_... I like Rachel. Especially in this fanfiction. Read on! This _is_ a Percabeth story after all XD Thanks!_

**_NINJAS: _**_I'll try to incorporate that somewhere. Thanks for suggesting it!_

**_anon: _**_Uh... Yeah...? _

**_XxDaniellexX: _**_HAPPY 12 DAY LATE BIRTHDAY! I decided to put it in this update because then no one would read it if it was in the last chapter..._

**_it's just me: _**_Ah haha. That was _C-Nuggets N.L_. (She's a nut-house XD) But we love her! Especially her stories... Right? Yeah. Thanks for reviewing!_

**_miya19536: _**_Thank you! And I updated!_

**_fireballer23: _**_And you're a simply awesome reviewer! You all are :)_

**_One Smart Waffle: _**_Hope you're happy XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone once again! <strong>

**Anyone see the Hunger Games? I DID! AH! Amazing! REVIEW OR PM ME ABOUT IT!**

**And anyone read the Maximum Ride? I think I found a Max for the movie!**

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_, send XxDaniellexX a late happy birthday, and spread the joy!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:) **[3/25/12]**


	12. Rainy Nights in NYC

**YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 12~ **Rainy Nights in NYC

**_PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE:_**

_Percy Jackson, one of the world's most famous young-singers, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the heiress to Dare Incorporation were spotted hugging outside of a subway station on Broadway this afternoon. After breaking up a couple weeks ago, are they together again? Has _Prachel _reunited? _

_Miss Dare was seen whispering something in Percy Jackson's ear, causing his cheeks to turn red. Their close proximities have sparked the idea that this dominant couple may be hand and hand once more. Tune in, because this story is just boarding the roller coaster of love!_

Ugh. Could they get any more cheesier? Silena took in my disgusted face. "Bleck. Who says _roller coaster of love_?"

I didn't answer. Because it may just _be_ a roller coaster of love.

***This chapter has implied _attempted_ rape, and so if you do not wish to read on, scroll down to the bottom author's note, where I will explain what happened besides that... Or go to Percy's POV***

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH's POV:<strong>

"Annabeth? Annabeth! Fine then! Ruin _my_ copy of US Weekly. Be like that," Silena hmphed. I broke out of my stare, and looked down at my hands, which were tightly clenching the magazine.

I shook my head, my blonde curls let loose bouncing around. Getting up from the position I was in on the couch, I rushed to the office, and opened the top to the printer/scanner/copy machine. Placing the magazine flat on top of the smooth, glassy surface, I waited a moment for it to copy.

So many thoughts were running through my head at one time, I couldn't organize them.

_Was this real? Or was it all a misconception? A misinterpretation? Why am I feeling this way? As if boiling bubbles of water is filling up my stomach, like I'm overflowing with... _Jealousy_? I can _not_ be envious at a time like this, where I feel so vulnerable. So _weak_. _

He broke me down. He made me feel this way. I shouldn't want to see his face.

But I have to.

I have to confront Percy Jackson, whether I like it or not. Or else my curiosity will get the best of me. This rumor, story, whatever you wish to call it – I have to get to the end of it. It's one of the traits I inherited from my biological mother.

The spirit of inquiry.

It was late, it was dark, and it was raining. The _perfect_ setting for walking in New York City. Saying a quick good-bye to a gaping Silena, I grabbed an umbrella, shoved the magazine in her hands, and slipped on my shoes. Remembering to bring my purse, I shoved a coat on, and headed out the door.

I knew where Percy was saying – not to sound stalkerish, or anything – for Thalia had given me Nico's hotel address. The streets were surprisingly not as crowded as usual, and I opened up the umbrella, checking that the copied photo of the magazine was safe in my purse, and dry.

Rounding a corner, I glanced up at the green sign, signaling what street I was on. _Good. Only a few more blocks. _It was already midnight.

But then two large, burly hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me towards their body.

"What's a pretty young lady like you walking out here so late at night with no one to accompany them?" he whispered in my ear, breath reeking of alcohol. No doubt he was drunk. "There are scary people out here that might want to hurt you, or toy around with you..." he slurred. I struggled against his grip, but he was too strong.

"Trying to escape?" he laughed darkly, eyes hidden by his hat. "I think not." And then he dragged me to a dark alley, where two other men were waiting. I opened my mouth to scream, but his grimy arm moved from my waist to my head, a gun in hand.

"I wouldn't scream if I were you..." he threatened, his crew inching closer and closer.

"What do you want," I managed to hiss, gagging from the smell of alcohol. You could see all the empty, broken glass beer bottles that had been discarded carelessly.

"A good time..." they replied. And my blood ran cold. Were they implying they were going to – _NO._ I began trying to break out of his grip even harder, but all he did was tighten his hold.

"Heh a feisty one. Looks like tonight's going to be a good night..." one said, smiling evilly.

"Louie!" the man holding me said. "Do the honors." _Louie_ crept forward, running his hands up my arms, to the top of my jacket, and then the sides of my body. I shivered under his touch, deathly afraid of what'll come next. The gun was still to my head, and as much as I hate to admit it, I was helpless.

Louie's fingers crept back up to the top of my jacket, and began unbuttoning it, quickly shedding it off my figure. I shivered once again, but from the chill of the autumn night. He quickly discarded my shirt, as I watched the last man begin to unbutton his pants.

I could feel the man holding me reach behind my back to unclasp my bra, and he let his hand with the gun down. Quickly, I grabbed it out of his hand, and threw it out onto the street where it landed in a gutter. Screaming out one name, I fainted, not before seeing Louie, my capturer, and his 'friend' get pulled off from me.

What name did I scream?

_Percy Jackson._

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY's POV:<strong>

It was raining, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to clear my head of the events occurring in the last forty-eight hours.

Not bothering to grab an umbrella, I slipped a raincoat on. I didn't put in my contacts, as not much people would be out in the street at this time, and you could barely see in the dark, foggy night.

I walked where my feet took me, my head tilted back, welcoming the raindrops that openly hit my face. Down one street, around the next. I must've walked for a good seven or eight minutes before I heard a scream.

A scream of my name. It was coming from down an alleyway, and I raced into it. That scream – it sounded familiar. _Too_ familiar.

There, the girl was, her blonde curls signaling it was only one person. Annabeth. Annabeth, her torso and upper half almost completely exposed. Annabeth, surrounded by three drunkards. Annabeth, hanging limply in one of the man's arms. _No_. _They aren't going to hurt her. They aren't going to hurt _my_ Annabeth. _

All I could see was red. Red fury. I ran at them, punching the first guy with the cap – The Cat in the Hat – holding Annabeth solidly in the nose. Blood gushed out of it, but that wasn't enough. How could these _things_ do this to someone as innocent as Annabeth? _WHY?_

I knocked him out with a punch to the head, and gently made sure the limp Annabeth was safe from the other two men. One had a switch-blade in his hand, while the other had a metal rod. I was weaponless, but that didn't mean I was defenseless.

_Thank the gods Mom sent me to that camp when I was twelve_. At that camp, they taught us how to fight with swords, spears, and your hands. This situation couldn't of been much different. Toned down some, but still the same.

Thing-one with the blade came charging at me, but I quickly side-stepped, causing him to run into a wall, crumpling to the pavement. Thing-two – the more burly one – had a murderous look in his eyes, as he also came running in my direction. I prepared to side-step him, as I did to Thing-one, but he had other ideas.

Right before the pole hit me, he shifted his run to where Annabeth lay. I did the natural thing.

I tackled him to the ground, hitting the cement hard. He took most of the impact of my one-hundred and fifty pounds, combined with his estimated two-hundred. Thing-two landed with a thump, and I heard a crack of his ribs. _That has _got_ to hurt._

The pole had rolled to the other side of the alley. I stood up, calmly brushing the muck off of me that was sticking from the rain. Shedding my jacket, I wrapped it around Annabeth's half-bare body, and gently lifted her up in my arms.

I brushed her dark blonde hair – from the rain – that was plastered to her face to the side, and began walking back to the hotel, hugging her body to me. Her purse, umbrella, shirt, and jacket were strewn across my shoulder.

In the hotel, I took a towel from the closet, and dried her off as best as I could. I changed her out of her wet clothes, into one of my excess t-shirts and shorts, before laying her on my bed.

I pulled the couch chair by the bed, and grasped her hand, trying to warm it up. She was breathing, and faint snores could be heard as I placed a kiss on her forehead. I couldn't believe what those men were trying to do to her, but there was something else that was puzzling me more.

_Why had she gone out in the middle of the night? The Annabeth I know isn't that stupid._

My eyes began to droop shut – it was well past one o'clock in the morning – and I began to doze off. But before I could fall asleep, grey eyes appeared, startled, and afraid.

"Percy?" she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter... But quicker update? Thank you for the... 40 reviews? 39? Either way, thank you all soo much!<strong>

**This chapter was probably surprising for most of you. Actually, maybe all. So if you skipped the chapter, and came here, what happens is Annabeth goes out at midnight to Percy's hotel to confront him about the "Roller Coaster of Love". She gets captured by three drunk men, and is pulled into an alley, where they try and rape her. She's helpless, especially because they have a gun... In the end, Percy comes and saves her... **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Awesomedingo100: <em>**_Was this quick enough? Thank you for the review!_

**_Angel: _**_Thank you! And yes, it was amazing!_

**_XxDaniellexX:_**_ Your welcome! And thanks!_

**_Percy's Favorite Sister:_**_ YES! I SAW IT! _

**_it's just me: _**_That's what I keep telling her! Haha thank you!_

**_I spy burgers and fries: _**_fireballer23 actually suggested that! I'm trying to squeeze it in somewhere XD_

**_fireballer23:_**_ Haha wow. I guess...? Anyways, thank you for reviewing :)_

**_Chicken: _**_You "love love it"? That's nice to hear! Thank you!_

**_mrs katniss melark: _**_Haha that was funny in the movie. It was fantastical! Thanks!_

**_Juku girl: _**_I hope I didn't kill you more with this chapter... That would suck. Thank you!_

**_B: _**_Soon enough? Yes, the magazine article was a lie! But Annabeth doesn't know that... That's why she went to go visit Percy._

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, thank you!<strong>

**I made a blog, and it'll have new story ideas, sneak peaks, updating schedules etc... So if you would like, please check it out at **_fluffybunniesaresocutenews (dot) blogspot (dot) com_ **Thanks!**

**Do you think we can make it to 400? I'll try and update on Wednesday if so. If not, Sunday as usual!**

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_ and Spread the Joy!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:) **[4/1/12 Happy April Fools Day!]**


	13. Restless Nights

**YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 13~ **Restless Nights

**_PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE:_**

I pulled the couch chair by the bed, and grasped her hand, trying to warm it up. She was breathing, and faint snores could be heard as I placed a kiss on her forehead. I couldn't believe what those men were trying to do to her, but there was something else that was puzzling me more.

_Why had she gone out in the middle of the night? The Annabeth I know is that stupid._

My eyes began to droop shut – it was well past one o'clock in the morning – and I began to doze off. But before I could fall asleep, grey eyes appeared, startled, and afraid.

"Percy?" she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY's POV:<strong>

I let out a sigh of relief, as I clutched her hand harder. "Annabeth, Annabeth, are you okay?"

She glared at me. "Does it –" I cut her off with a bone-crushing hug. Annabeth stiffened, before awkwardly patting my back. "Uh... Okay?"

"You're such an idiot! Why the Hades would you go out in the middle of the night without anyone? Don't you realize you aren't in some friendly neighborhood where everyone knows each other? You're in _Manhattan_! You - you could've gotten seriously hurt..." By now, my voice had dropped to a whisper, as I hugged her even tighter. I retracted my arms from around her, and looked deep into her grey eyes.

They blinked back at me, guilt-coated, as she bit her lip nervously. "I - I... I'm sorry." Annabeth bent her neck down. "I just had to get over here..."

She went out at midnight, in New York City, to come see _me_? I clenched my hands, and abruptly got up. This was too much to take in. Too many events in such a short period of time.

The window was now in front of me, and all I saw was the dark, and the drops of water glimmering down the glass. The moon shone through the clouds, slightly shrouded and misty. Darkness loomed over every building, the streetlights and billboards piercing through the night. Occasionally, a strike of lightning would be seen, as well as the rumble of thunder.

Annabeth scrambled off the bed, my blankets falling to the floor, as she came over to me. Tentatively, she placed her arm on my shoulder, and turned me to face her. My back now faced the window. I wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Don't beat yourself up over this Percy..." Annabeth said quietly, trying to connect our gazes. "It isn't your fault. It's those _men_. And if there's anyone to blame at all, it's me. What I did was reckless and stupid. I wasn't thinking."

_Did she just call herself _stupid_? Annabeth - Annabeth_ Chase_, stupid? _Despite that phenomenon, I found little humor in the sentence. Annabeth was millimeters away from being... _raped_ unconscious. They could've done much worse to her.

"Do you have any siblings? Anyone to contact?" I asked her, finally meeting her eyes.

"Uh, yeah. Luke Castellan." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "He took my Dad's last name. Chase is my Mom's maiden name..." she cleared.

"Should we call him?" I wondered. Annabeth replied immediately.

"No. He'll be too worried, and I do _not_ want him to be sent to jail for murder. Besides, he lives in California. He and Thalia had a kind of long-distance relationship, since we all had lived in Cali before Thals and I moved here." She yawned.

"Go to sleep. You've had a long night." I walked her back to the bed, her tensing every time my hand brushed her back.

"Percy, I know you're trying to help, but can you please stop touching me?" she asked. I quickly pulled my hand away.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay... Just after what almost happened... Well, you know..." Nodding in response, I followed her to the bed, and sat down on the couch besides it. She laid down, and closed her eyes, pulling the blanket tightly around her body.

Before she was about to drift to sleep, she murmured something softly. "Thank you."

I sat in the chair, trying to fall asleep, but so many thoughts were zipping around through my head.

_It's not Luke she has to worry about for those men's murder... It's _me_._

_I am never going to drink. Ever._

_Why had Annabeth come here so late at night? Didn't she hate me? What were we now?_

I couldn't sleep for a moment. There was too much drama, action, emotions to do so. And so I pulled out my notebook, and began writing lyrics.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down on your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down on your face_

_And I..._

_Tears stream down on your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down on your face_

_And I..._

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Maybe an hour or so later, I got up to go and sleep on the two-seated couch, rather than the single-chair I was currently in.

"No! Please no!" Annabeth mumbled, thrashing in her sleep. As much as she tries to stay calm and hoard her emotions inside when she's awake, she isn't capable of doing it when she's asleep. "Please... No... Percy..."

I sat back down and clutched her hand again, sweaty from terror. "It's all right Annabeth," I soothed. "They aren't going to hurt you..." She calmed down, and after a couple minutes of silence, I let go gently to go to bed.

As soon as I took one step away, Annabeth began twisting around again. "Why?" she cried faintly. "Why me?" Silence. "Please... Percy... Stay..." And then she curled up into a fetal position, on one side of the bed, the blankets now askew.

She seemed so frail. Weak. Helpless. As if her determination and confident wall had crumbled. Now, her exterior was still beautiful. But her inside was scarred at a young age. Annabeth hasn't even lived twenty years, and an event like this turns her life upside-down.

I walked over to the side of the bed, and softly slid onto it. Her hand was soft in mine, as I rubbed circles in her palm, massaging it. Annabeth's body radiated heat, as she slept soundly.

Before I knew it, I was drifting off.

"G'night Annabeth. I... I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter. I know. Shoot me, do whatever. I'll try and update soon though! Weekend maybe? Bleh. I'm in a house with my sister's friends XP<strong>

****SONG: ****Fix You/Coldplay

* * *

><p><strong><em>Katerinagrey:<em>**_ Just a bit in here... More to come... _**_T_**_hanks _**_f_**_or _**_r_**_eviewing!_

**_hi: _**_Aw thanks! I updated as soon as possible, as requested :)_

**_Juku girl: _**_As you wish :)_

**_ChildOfWisdom: _**_Haha yeah he should XD TFR! (Wait... Doesn't that stand for Total Fertility Rate? Oh well... _**_T_**_hanks _**_F_**_or _**_R_**_eviewing!)_

**_Anonymous: _**_Why thank you!_

**_anon: _**_TFR! And thank you!_

**_Katherine'TheChameleon'Jackson: _**_Interesting pen name... Luke is in California right now. He is briefly touched on in this chapter, but he will come back in._

**_Erra Fawkes13: _**_Thank you! Well... It's a friend Prachel... Not like relationship..._

**_nancydrew bfan: _**_I take that as a good sign :D TFR!_

**_B: _**_Next chapter sorry!_

**_XxDaniellexX: _**_Haha thank you!_

**_anon (x4): _**_Your welcome ;) And thank you!_

**_Fluffy Bunnies: _**_Hmm... Yeah... He was, wasn't he...?_

**_Percabeth: _**_Nope, not mad!_

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY MMMMFDSGJEIFJODAQORJNVNSQWERT! You guys actually did it! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate everyone who took the time to review!<strong>

**This was an epically short chapter. But it's one of my favorites. So sweet :) You have to say, it wasn't a bad chapter, eh? haha I can rhyme XD**

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_ and Spread the Joy! ('Cuz I am :)**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:) **[4/4/12]**


	14. Confronting the Love 'Coaster

**YOU-TUBE****, ****ME****-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 14~ **Confronting the Love 'Coaster

**_PREVIOUSLY ON _****_YOU-TUBE_****_, _****_ME_****_-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE:_**

As soon as I took one step away, Annabeth began twisting around again. "Why?" she cried faintly. "Why me?" Silence. "Please... Percy... Stay..." And then she curled up into a fetal position, on one side of the bed, the blankets now askew.

She seemed so frail. Weak. Helpless. As if her determination and confident wall had crumbled. Now, her exterior was still beautiful. But her inside was scarred at a young age. Annabeth hasn't even lived twenty years, and an event like this turns her life upside-down.

I walked over to the side of the bed, and softly slid onto it. Her hand was soft in mine, as I rubbed circles in her palm, massaging it. Annabeth's body radiated heat, as she slept soundly.

Before I knew it, I was drifting off.

"G'night Annabeth. I... I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH's POV:<strong>

_It's so warm… I'm so tired… And it smells nice…_ Groggily, I curled up more into my heat-source. It seemed to be a hard pillow, but it didn't matter. All I knew was that it was warm, and smelled good. That's all my pillow requirements.

The rays of light weren't peeking behind the curtains quite yet, so I wasn't about to get up just yet. I need my sleep. Oh, and yes, that _was_ a warning. I rubbed at my eyes tiredly, and arched my back some, before returning back to my previous bearings in a fetus position on my pillow. And before I knew it, I was asleep again.

Or at least, I _was_ for maybe five minutes at the maximum. Because I heard a faint, rumbling noise. Stupidly, I flopped my arm out, trying to whack my alarm clock off, thinking that I needed to replace the batteries. Instead, I hit something wet.

_EW_.

My eyes opened, crusty from tears, and they blinked rapidly to try and get moisture back into them. Scanning the room, I stared bewildered. This wasn't my room. Those weren't my curtains. This isn't my bed. Those aren't my boxers randomly lying over there. I looked down. These weren't my clothes. And that was _someone's drool_ that I had touched.

_EW._

I jumped, and the realization struck me. That wasn't a pillow; it was a person. I cursed in Greek and tears began to fill my eyes, as I realized what the worst possible scenarios were. Had those men taken me hostage? Did they…?

Cautiously peering closer at the man in bed, I discovered it was Percy. Percy _Jackson_. I jerked upright, pushing him off the bed in the process. Landing on the floor with a thud, he was jolted awake, and took in his surroundings. Blinking a few times, Percy smiled wearily at me.

"Hey."

"Err… Hi?" Hmm, he isn't yelling at me yet for shoving him off the bed…

"You know, if you wanted me off _my_ bed, all you had to do was say so," Percy joked, brushing himself off. I stared at him, almost lifelessly. Wait… This _was_ his bed. And if this was his bed, then we were in his hotel room — or should I say, _suite_?

"I'm sorry!" I immediately cried out. _Gods, this is so embarrassing. _He walked over to me, engulfing me in a hug.

"Heh, it's okay," Percy reassured. Stiffly wriggling out of his grip, I rubbed my arms sheepishly. "Oh," he said apologetically. "I'm so sorry Annabeth… Uh, I'll go make some coffee now. Your clothes are dry." Percy gestured to the chair by the desk, where my clothes were neatly folded, before he awkwardly left the room.

I shivered from the solitude, but I'd much rather be alone than with strangers I don't know. Especially drunk men. I began to change into my clothes, remembering how my dreams, no, _nightmares_ recaptured that moment when I was so helpless, so vulnerable. The clothes were left, unaltered.

Minutes later, there was a knock on the bedroom door. I opened it, tucking a strand of my flattened blonde hair behind my ear. There stood Percy, holding two cups of coffee. He looked at me surprised.

"I see you _haven't_ changed back. Is there a reason why?" he wondered softly, as he handed the warm cup of coffee into my welcoming hands. I slowly sipped the coffee, trying to make face look blank.

Shrugging, I sat back down on my — er, Percy's bed. He came and sat next to me, and I shifted away from him a bit. "It was… the clothes," was all I could manage to say, before the hazelnut coffee rushed down my throat, warming up my body from head to toe.

_Ahh… Caffeine. _Exactly what I needed this early in the morning. The sun peeked out from behind the blue curtains, and sighing, Percy went to open them. He didn't question my response, which I was grateful for.

My thoughts were all jumbled together, and nowhere near organized as they usually were. Most of them surrounded around the man next to me; Percy. What did I feel towards him? Was it really possible that I could've fallen in love in a week? Not with Percy, but Peter. What did he feel towards _me_ now? Did he hate me? I ignored him for a week out of hate, and some confusion. That was when I _thought _I hated him.

Now, I didn't know. He saved me from becoming a… a _play toy_ to those _bastards_. In the middle of the night, no less. All I knew was that I had to repay him.

I stared at the wall; white, smooth, and free of imperfections. I could sense Percy's brow – _sea green_ eyes on me, but I paid no mind to it. My cup was half empty by now, and I quickly downed the rest.

And then realization came rushing back into my head.

Jumping up, I ran out of Percy's bedroom. A few steps out of he doorway, I sheepishly turned back to face him. "Er… Where's my purse?" I muttered. Percy got up, and headed to the coffee table in front of the television where my hand-bag sat, me trailing a few paces behind. "Thanks."

I plopped myself on the couch, gently yet ungracefully, as I rummaged through my purse. The purse itself was dry, but the contents inside it were ruined. My phone was dead. My wallet and money soaked, not to mention soggy. The paper in a blob of wet sop, easier to use for paper mache, in relation to the reading accessibility.

_Well, _poop_. _I really needed to ask Percy about that. Glancing up at him, I noticed his head was cocked to the side, blackish hair in a messy bed-head style. He was still wearing his pajama bottoms, as well as a white t-shirt. My eyes scanned the rest of the room, taking in my surroundings.

For a guy, it was interestingly neat. Not as organized and clean as mine, but reasonably well taken care of.

_It must be the housekeeping_, I thought, as I spotted a laptop on the dining table. "Can I use that for a quick second?" I wondered, conscious of all the questions I was asking.

Percy shrugged in response. He had been seeming awfully quiet ever since he asked me why I hadn't changed. Looking down, I blushed. I was still wearing his t-shirt and shorts. "Sorry…" I apologized quietly. He shrugged again.

Once the laptop cover was open, I pressed the power button, and the Macbook Air came to life. Percy leaned over me and typed in his password. I jerked back at the physical contact, shaking my head slightly. _Focus Annabeth_. _Focus._

It opened to a Pages document, which appeared to have lyrics on it. Before I could catch the title, Percy quickly exited out of it, reaching over me again in the process. Scrolling down on the trackpad, I clicked on "Safari" which was tucked away in the dock. As the screen loaded, I took notice Percy's screensaver was a computer-generated collage of his family and friends. Nico, Grover, two figures that appeared to be his parents, Rachel…

"Will I ever be on there?" I asked without thinking. Percy blinked for a moment, before smiling softly at me.

"I dunno. Maybe." _Gee thanks, Percy. I feel loved. _

Going to google, I searched 'Prachel recent news'. And up came a couple thousand results. I clicked on the first link, which was the "U.S. Weekly" online web-page. It showed the article, and thankfully the picture. The same picture I had copied, and originally had planned on showing Percy.

Percy's face changed from patient to shock, as he looked at the picture of him and Rachel hugging in — and I quote, _"Close proximities"._ His gaze finally was pointed at me again. I held my finger up to the dimly lit screen. "Explain," I commanded.

He looked back at the picture my finger was pointing at, shifting from that, to me, and then there and back. Percy finally ended up shrugging again. "What would you like me to explain?"

I rolled my eyes. "Was this real?" I wanted to clarify it wasn't photo-shopped. Percy placed his hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off uncomfortably.

"Yeah, it was," he nodded.

"When was this?" I probed, feeling like a jealous girlfriend. But I _wasn't_ because one, I wasn't jealous, and two, I was _not_ his girlfriend.

"Uh, Friday maybe?" I looked at him, my grey eyes narrowed. He put his arms up in a 'I surrender' motion. "She was inNew Yorkfor an art competition, and we just went to get coffee!" Percy explained.

"So you and her aren't on a roller coaster of love?" I asked stupidly. Percy's eyes widened in befuddlement.

"Huh?" he responded. I sighed.

"Just read the article." Percy did as I said, reading it out loud, and I watched him intently.

"Percy Jackson, one of the world's most famous young-singers, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the heiress to Dare Incorporation were spotted hugging outside of a subway station on Broadway this afternoon. After breaking up a couple weeks ago, are they together again? Has Prachel reunited?

Miss Dare was seen whispering something in Percy Jackson's ear, causing his cheeks to turn red. Their close proximities have sparked the idea that this dominant couple may be hand and hand once more. Tune in, because this story is just boarding the roller coaster of love!_" _The emotions portrayed on his face ranged from calm and collected, to horrified and appalled, to downright angry. All in all, he looked pretty funky right now.

"What _is_ this?" he demanded outraged. "And please, in the name of _Zeus_ why do they think we're back together again? _Prachel_? Seriously?" I believe that I can proudly say Percy freaked out more, over this than I. That's got to be _something_, seeing as I freak if I get anything under an A.

He looked at me expectantly, as if I held all the answers to his questions. I simply shrugged, and went to get more coffee, as Percy groaned. "That wasn't the case. It wasn't true. I don't love Rachel. I love you…" he muttered to himself.

I snickered to myself; that rhymed, and since it was Percy, he probably did it unintentionally. But wait… What was that last line?

"What did you just say?" I questioned, hoping he'd tell me. Percy's face flushed as bright red as Aphrodite's lips, and he stuttered an excuse.

"I… er… Nothing!" I raised an eyebrow, dubious of his words. "I'm telling you the truth! The legitimate truth!"

"You _really_ need to work on your lying skills," I told him, waving it off though. For his sake. "Bye Percy," I waved behind me, as I walked out of the hotel room into public, in a t-shirt, pair of gym shorts, a partially wet purse, and bed-head hair, with a cup of steaming coffee in my hands.

After last night, I couldn't care less about my appearance. As long as it wasn't nudity, of course.

When I reached my apartment, I realized that I left my clothes back at Percy's. Deciding not to get them, for I'd never wear them again, I settled down in my house, and took a long shower.

Little did I know what — or should I say, _who_ — would be expecting me when I came out.

* * *

><p><strong>Major writer's block = Major update delay<strong>

**Your reviews truly helped a lot, as silly as it may seem. But can I ask one thing from you all? What do _you_ think should happen next? **

* * *

><p><strong><em>pegasusANDparrot: <em>**_I'm SOOO incredibly sorry for the extremely late update. I hope you liked this. It wasn't much of an actiony chapter :/_

**_Juku girl: _**_I BLAME YOU FOR MAKING ME UPDATE LATE! YOU JINXED IT! Hehe, I'm just kidding. This was a bit longer, but I'm stuck :P But thanks, I guess, for the cookies XD_

**_i heart it: _**_Oops? Just because you hate me now, doesn't mean you should hate Percy Jackson too! Though I doubt you would… There are tons of other great PJO fics out there._

**_B: _**_Thank you soo much for reviewing! And how did you know? That Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute? XD No brainer :)_

**_soccergrrl: _**_Well, considering I didn't have expanded periods of time on my more recent updates, I have no idea how you've been waiting forever. But thank you! I know this one took a while :(_

**_I'm In Love Wih Books: _**_Ooh! You're from __Argentina__; cool! Gosh, I feel so horrible. Everyone wanted me to update soon, yet here I am, updating almost a month later :/ _

* * *

><p><strong>So please, can you try and help me get through my block? Thank you!<strong>

**And thank you ALL for reviewing :) I know I should've updated this sooner, but for some reason, my creative juices for Maximum Ride — namely FAX — have been flowing more than for Percabeth. It makes me sad. Not that I hate FAX, but just — I'll just shut up now XD**

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_, and Spread the Joy!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:) **[****4/27/12****, twenty three days after my last update]**


	15. YOU? AND HIM?

**YOU-TUBE****, ****ME****-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 15~ **YOU? AND HIM?

**_PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE:_**

"You _really_ need to work on your lying skills," I told him, waving it off though. For his sake. "Bye Percy," I waved behind me, as I walked out of the hotel room into public, in a t-shirt, pair of gym shorts, a partially wet purse, and bed-head hair, with a cup of steaming coffee in my hands.

After last night, I couldn't care less about my appearance. As long as it wasn't nudity, of course.

When I reached my apartment, I realized that I left my clothes back at Percy's. Deciding not to get them, for I'd never wear them again, I settled down in my house, and took a long shower.

Little did I know what — or should I say, _who_ — would be expecting me when I came out.

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY's POV: <strong>

I groaned, hitting my head on the table several times. So many thoughts were running through my head right now, that it was starting to hurt. _Is _this_ what it would feel like inside Annabeth's head?_ I wondered.

_Why would someone think that?_

_When was that?_

_Has Rachel heard?_

_Who took the picture?_

But the most important question that was bugging me, was, _Why did Annabeth care? _More specifically, _Did she care so much that she risked getting… jumped?_

I was only absolutely positive of the second (non-important) question: it outside the subway station, after we had all gone to Starbucks for coffee. Right before Rachel was about to leave. Right before she told me…

My face began to heat up as I thought back to what she had said.

The phone rang, and I went to go pick my cell phone up from the coffee table.

"Hello?" I groaned through the receiver.

"Hey, man, 'sup?" I heard Nico say on the other end.

Bitterly, I rolled my eyes. "What?" I asked him, not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"What's your problem?" he asked me sourly. I could just imagine his face on the other end of the line.

"I _really_ don't feel like talking to anyone at the moment," I grumbled, head still flush against the table.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" he asked. There was no way I was going to tell him the girl I freaking _love_ almost got raped last night.

Sighing, I decided to ask him about the article. "Did you see that article in that one magazine? You know, that popular magazine everyone reads?" I asked him.

"You gotta be more specific than that, Perce," Nico replied, his tone of voice sounding bored.

"Okay, so the article questioned whether me and Rachel are back together, man," I said, groaning again.

There was a pause, and then Nico decided to say, "That sucks."

"The stupid writer even used the words 'roller coaster of love!'" I whined. "And what's worse is that Annabeth read it before I did! They even got a picture of me and Rachel hugging!

There was a pause, and then he said, "That's jacked up, man."

I clenched my jaw, annoyed by this whole shebang. "Any ideas about what I can do now?"

"Naw, sorry," he said unhelpfully. "You should probably talk to Rachel or something."

"Talking to her got me into this position!" I yelled at him. "You know what, never mind. I'll think of something. I need to go. Bye, Nico."

"Bye," I heard him say, although it wasn't very clear, due to my malfunctional head. Frustrated, I slammed my cell on the table. (And _no_, it didn't break).

This thinking process was going to take a long time.

I rested my head on the table, feeling the cool wood press up against my face, calming me down some. If only there was an open pool somewhere — the pool in the hotel was outdoors only, and open only in certain seasons.

But there was always the pool at Mom's complex.

Heaving myself up, I went to my room to change into my swim trunks, despite the weather. But in my room... That's when I realized Annabeth had left her clothes.

**ANNABETH's POV:**

Carefully drying off in my bedroom, I hung the towel on the desk chair. Don't ask me why I have two desks; all you have to know was that one of them was free. No questions asked.

Anyway, as I straightened my desktop off, I heard a noise coming from the living room. It sounded like a squeak. Then, it was silent for a second, before I heard another squeak.

_It isn't a mouse… Is it? Oh gods, there are rats in New York City… Could it be…?_

Tiptoeing out of my room, and into the hallway, I braced myself for the sight of those pesky rodents in my apartment. Ugh, pesky, dirty, diseased, annoying r — RED HAIR?

Dropping the magazine I had picked up just incase, I walked over to the couch where the girl with the red hair was sitting on.

"Er… Hello?" I wondered.

She dropped her phone in her lap, and turned to face me. "Uh, hi?" she said, her voice sounding hesitant, as if she wasn't sure if she should be in _my_ apartment or not. Her head was faced down towards her lap — surely another sign of hesitance — and I couldn't see her face.

After a moments pause of silence, she looked up.

It was Rachel.

Rachel Dare. Shall I emphasize that again? Rachel. _Elizabeth_. Dare.

Staring into my eyes, she uttered the one sentence I was _not_ ready for: "Luke sent me." I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged out widely, as my mouth dropped open simultaneously.

"Whaat? As in my _brother_? Luke Castellan?" That was smart. Rachel immediately blushed, and looked down again. She straightened her back out, and looked me in the eyes again, as she tucked a strand of frizzy red hair behind her ear.

"About that… Um… We're dating... Surprise!" Rachel added weakly. I didn't know my mouth could stretch that wide. World record, people!

"Whaat?" I asked again. Rachel must think I'm retarded. What an insult. But don't blame me; what would you do if Rachel Elizabeth Dare and your idiot brother miraculously began dating?

Don't answer that.

She scratched her neck sheepishly. "Er… Yeah?"

I blinked rapidly. "Since when?" I asked, trying to calm down, before I started hyperventilating. I closed my eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply. When my grey eyes reappeared, Rachel was staring at me weirdly, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you okay?" she wondered, her tone of voice concerned. Rachel's red hair had fallen over her face again, as she sat back on the couch, hands clasped together nervously.

Nodding, I sighed. "Let's just start from the beginning."

Rachel nodded as well. "So you've probably heard of me and the big Percy Jackson break-up. Truthfully, Percy was always like a bigger brother to me. I didn't know he had… fallen in love! On our two-year anniversary of fake dating for the press, Percy — Percy, well, he tried to kiss me.

"Sure, we've kissed before, but that was in public, and we were on a beach. A private, paparazzi-free beach. And I freaked. I didn't want to hurt him, but that was the year I met Luke — your brother — and I fell in love with him. Not Percy. So that's why we broke up." She paused to catch her breath — based on the amount of words in the amount of time she said it, Rachel reminded me of Nudge, from the Maximum Ride series by James Patterson — as well as allowing me time to… Well, process, I guess, would be the best word to use.

Taking a large breath, Rachel began to talk again. "Weeks later, he broke up with, what was her name… Taylor? Tatiana? Ta —,"

"Thalia?" I supplied.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed. "Thalia. Anyway, so Luke broke up with her. Believe me; I felt tremendously guilty, but Luke said something about them not doing so well. He didn't go much into detail.

"Ever since then, we've been… going out, I guess you could say," Rachel concluded.

"And does Percy know?" I inquired curiously. This all was new, and surprising.

She looked at the ground, her neck craned downwards. "Uhnotexactly…" she mumbled.

_Was that a no?_ "Excuse me?"

Looking up at me, she shrugged sheepishly. "Uh… not exactly?"

"Miss Rachel Elizabeth Dare, you are in some serious, deep doo-doo," I scolded, half teasingly, the other half truthfully.

Biting her lip, Rachel responded, "I know. But _you_ are going to help me out, Miss Castellan!" Her voice had changed from embarrassed and sheepish to determined, and powerful. She must get the traits from her billionaire father.

"I'm going to wha — Wait, _what_ did you just call me?" I demanded, confused. _Did she just call me…?_

Apparently she was confused as well. "Miss Castellan — don't you have the same last name as Luke?" Rachel questioned.

Laughing some, I shook my head. "Luke's my actual brother. He took my mom's last name, I took my dad's, and my step-siblings took my step-mom's…" I trailed off awkwardly.

Sensing the tension in where the conversation was heading, Rachel thankfully switched topics.

"Wait, so what _is_ your name?" Rachel inquired. Hmm… Maybe the cameras didn't zoom so much on me at the concert…

Sitting up straight, I stuck my hand out. "Annabeth Chase, pleased to meet you," I said mockingly. Rachel played along and shook my hand, but it wasn't long before we both burst out laughing as if we were old time friends.

Suddenly, she stopped laughing. "What did you say your name was?" she questioned again, body rigid, rather than the casual position we both were in moments ago.

"Er, Annabeth Chase? Didn't Luke tell —?"

"Annabeth Chase? _The_ Annabeth Chase?"

I shrugged. "The one and only."

And then she literally squealed. "Eek! Oh my Zeus, you're Annabeth Chase!"

Raising an eyebrow at her statement — or squeal-ment — I replied, "No where as famous as you are…"

She shook her head. "I think not. Percy Jackson's mysterious love has been the top hit for the last few days." Unfortunately, I blushed at the mention of Percy. In the same sentence as 'love'.

"I – we – we don't love each other!"

Rachel scoffed. "You may not admit it quite just yet, but Percy —," she cut herself off. "He should tell you himself. Anyway, you two just look _adorable_ together! Like absolutely legit! Way better than he and I ever did, not that we were actually together…" Rachel trailed off.

Sighing, I reclined in the couch a bit. Rachel's face was still shining from excitement, and she was practically bouncing up and down in her seat. "So… why are you here again?"

"Eh, Luke sent me. Apparently, he wanted me to bond with his 'lil sis. But we practically know each other," she paused. "Well, I feel like I've known you since forever…"

I nodded in agreement. "And how'd you get in," I gestured to my place, "here?" Rachel opened her mouth, but I responded instead, knowing the answer. "Luke, correct?"

Rachel nodded. "He told me where the spare was. Which is actually a brilliant spot!" I smiled. The spare key was kept in complex design around the doorframe. I had had the key created so it would blend in with the design, so it was nearly impossible to find, unless you were specifically searching for it. "And yes, I put it back," she added after a moments thought.

"Okay." I had no more questions to ask, and so we sat in an awkward silence. She was fidgeting with her hands, as if she had something to ask. Which I guessed she did.

I was right.

"You do love Percy, don't you?" Rachel asked softly. Shocked, I didn't reply; what kind of question was _that_? "Just say yes or no; _Please_," Rachel said.

Numbly, I shook my head up and down, very slowly. Memories of those few days we spent together came flooding back in my head.

First meeting Peter Johnson, thinking he was a complete prick.

Learning about our common love for Greek Mythology.

Amused by his eagerness to watch a movie starring himself.

Embarrassed by accidentally sitting on him.

That morning in Central Park, where I felt I could trust him.

Inside the M&M factory, when we were singing together.

Outside of Wicked, where he first kissed me, even if it technically didn't count.

The end of our 'date' where I hugged and kissed him on the cheek 'good night'.

My excited-ness when he hypothetically bought Thalia and me tickets to his concert.

The sorry-ness in his sea-green eyes when he told me, "It's me."

Those gifts he gave me, showing how sorry he felt.

Saving me.

Caring for me.

Singing for me.

Talking to me.

_Listening_ to me.

…

Loving me.

All these things he's done for _me_. What have I ever done in return? Gods, I feel like such a snob.

And even when I broke his heart, thinking he broke mine, Percy still played 'hero'. Because he is one. Even if he was Peter, he would've done the same thing. He would of done the same for everything, because Percy _is_ Peter. Peter is Percy.

Tears began to run down my cheeks.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" Rachel asked anxiously. Choking back a sob, I looked her directly in the face.

My voice wavered, but remained strong. Strong, true, and proud, when I said, "Yes, I love him. I am in love with Percy Jackson."

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO! She LOOVES him! Don't you love me now?<strong>

**I could've made this a cliffhanger… But I decided not to. Anyone catch my Maximum Ride reference?**

**THANK YOU _Unicorns. Bubbles. Awesomeness._ for writing some of Percy's POV, because of my lazy self. THANK YOU _mrpuppy_ for the idea of Rachel waiting for her, as well as everyone else who contributed. And THANK YOU everyone who reviewed! Not as much as usual… But still a lot. Thanks a ton!**

**_I'm In Love Wih Books: _**_SURPRISE! Thanks for reviewing!_

**_B: _**_Don't you love me? XD Just wait for the next chapter…_

**_XxDaniellexX: _**_You guessed right :) Although she didn't explain about the picture, she cleared up some other stuff!_

**And thank you everyone else who reviewed (again) especially if I haven't already PM'd you thanks! **

**Hehe, I have another surprise for the next chapter! Hopefully it's out sooner, and is longer. But I doubt the sooner part. I have exams really soon… So the updating might be delayed (even more).**

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_, and Spread the Percabeth!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:) **[****5/9/12****]**_  
><em>


	16. Unconscious Love?

**YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 16~ **Unconscious Love?

_**PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE:**_

Loving me.

All these things he's done for _me_. What have I ever done in return? Gods, I feel like such a snob.

And even when I broke his heart, thinking he broke mine, Percy still played 'hero'. Because he is one. Even if he was Peter, he would've done the same thing. He would of done the same for everything, because Percy _is_ Peter. Peter is Percy.

Tears began to run down my cheeks.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" Rachel asked anxiously. Choking back a sob, I looked her directly in the face.

My voice wavered, but remained strong. Strong, true, and proud, when I said, "Yes, I love him. I am in love with Percy Jackson."

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY's POV: <strong>

I only swam for ten minutes or so. So many thoughts were running through my head that I didn't even want to stop by Mom's apartment, nor talk to anyone.

After drying off, I headed towards the one place that would help me clear my mind.

Annabeth's apartment.

Going in the elevator, I ran my hand through my hair, my other hand holding Annabeth's forgotten clothes. The elevator _dinged,_ signaling I had arrived on her floor.

The door was open, and my heart began pumping wildly. _Is something wrong? What happened to her? Did someone break in?_

I rushed over to her doorway, about to go in without any precautions whatsoever. But there were voices wafting out from the hall. And one of them was Annabeth's. I decided to walk in, although more silent than originally planned, seeing as someone else was with her.

Her voice sounded choked back, as if she was about to pause. It was as if Annabeth was trying not to cry. I paused outside of the hallway to the living room, where the voices seemed most prominent.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" I couldn't recognize the voice, but it sounded vaguely familiar, as if that voice was stored somewhere deep in the back of my mind.

Annabeth's voice wavered, and I could hear the large breath she took before she spoke her next words. The words that stopped my heart. "Yes, I love him. I am in love with Percy Jackson."

I inhaled a sharp breath. _She loved me? Annabeth Chase loved me, Percy Jackson? _I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't.

"Is someone here?" Annabeth whispered quietly. I could imagine her previously relaxed body become stiff and rigid. "Did you close the door when you came in?" she asked accusingly. "Rachel?"

Now, it was my turn to stiffen. Rachel was here? _The_ Rachel? Rachel Elizabeth Dare, heiress to Dare Enterprises Incorporated?

"Hmm?" Rachel mumbled. Her voice sounded as if she was concentrating on something, rather than Annabeth.

"Are _you_ okay?" Annabeth wondered.

I heard the couch squeak – most likely one of the girls reclining back on the couch. "Do you, um, happen to have black dress shoes, maybe... Three sizes too large?" she asked. Leaning my head back on the wall, I sighed inaudibly. Rachel was always a queer one – it must be those artists, seeing Van Gogh cut his ear off...

"Uh... No..." Annabeth replied, her tone of voice seeming to question Rachel. "Why?"

There was a pause of hesitation for a moment, before Rachel's response came. "Because there's a pair, right over there, by the corner before you turn into the hall."

My heart froze yet again. _The corner by the hall… Gods, why am I such an idiot? The black dress shoes gave it all away! Stupid, stupid, stupid! They know I'm —_

"HIYA!" she shouted, as she whirled around the corner, whacking my head hard with a book. I landed on the ground, an '_oof_' escaping my lips. Groaning, I squinted my eyes shut.

I think Rachel was the first to realize who I was. "Percy? Percy Jackson? PERSEUS JACKSON WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she yelled at me. I could faintly hear the front door click shut, most likely Annabeth closing it so the sound would be muted some.

My eyes flickered open, and I blearily looked at an outraged Rachel and a tear-stained Annabeth. _Annabeth… is crying?_

"Annabeth…" I murmured, eyes drooping shut. "I love you…"

The last thing I heard was a small, mouse-like gasp.

And it wasn't Rachel.

**ANNABETH's POV: **

Truthfully, after he said those words, I didn't believe him. I mean, he was drifting _in and out of consciousness_. It could've been an unconscious thought. But something in me wanted it to be true.

Yet instead, he decides to faint, leaving a worried, guilty Rachel, and a curious, guilty me.

We "carried" Percy to the couch and gently laid him down, being aware of his head that Rachel had grabbed.

"I feel _soo_ bad…" she groaned, head in her hands. "Why did I have to grab," Rachel glanced at the book, "_All About Architecture! An Architect's Complete Guide_? I probably gave him a concussion or something, or —,"

"He'll be fine!" I reassured her. "Percy's got a thick head," I grumbled the last part.

She looked at me with her eyebrows raised. "Oh really? Says Miss I'm-Just-Going-to-Ignore-that-Percy-Freaking-Jackson-Loves-me-Back?" Rachel said mockingly.

I shot a glare her way, trying to remove that fact from my already cluttered brain. "Shut it," I grounded out, burying my face in a couch pillow. "I don't want to talk about it."

Rachel sighed. "He loves you Annabeth," she said, much more gently.

"Sure he loves me," I scoff. "Yet he says it when he's only _half-conscious_."

"He really does, though." I open my mouth to counter that, but she cuts me off. "And besides, at least he wasn't _completely _unconscious…"

"Yes, but that isn't _completely_ conscious, either," I point out.

She sighed again. "That wasn't the only time he said it…" Rachel muttered to herself, not meaning for me to catch what she said.

Yet I did. "What did you say?" I asked accusingly.

Rachel immediately looked down in her lap. "Nothing…?" she replied, as if she was doubting her own words.

"Rachel…"

She paused for a second, before she looked up from her lap. The moment Rachel met my eyes, she burst. "Fine! He loves you! He told Thalia, Nico, and me when we met at Starbucks on Friday! There! Gods…"

I didn't say anything. My thoughts ranged from, _He loves me, he _actually_ loves me!_ To, _I feel like a teenager_, and then to, _Ooh, is Percy okay? When will he wake up?_

I guess I didn't have to wait long for the last question.

"Huh? Annabeth?"

* * *

><p><strong>This is uber short. I know. And I took forever to update. <strong>

**But… starting Friday, the rest of the school year (which is only like six days) are half days! So the next one should be up by then, and if not, Saturday. Can we get 550 review by then? Too much? It can be an early b-day present… :)**

**Just as a heads up, next chapter is the last one… before Percy leaves NYC. Remember, he's only staying there for two months. By then, Percabeth's relationship will have evolved more. Also, some of you have been asking about the you-tube mystery plot, and that will be more touched on next chapter.**

**So all in all, next chapter is a big one that will be out soon, WE REACHED 500 REVIEWS, and you all are amazing.**

**P.S. If you didn't catch my VERY OBVIOUS Maximum Ride reference last chapter, I am extremely ashamed of you. All for now!**

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_ and Spread the Joy!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:) **[5/29/12]**

**P.P.S. **Yes this is VERY late for me. I'm up with _Anna Ride_, who also writes Maximum Ride. It's late, and neither of us are tired, so we're staying up… REVIEW?


	17. I'm Leaving

**YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 17~ **I'm Leaving

_**PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE:**_

"Rachel…"

She paused for a second, before she looked up from her lap. The moment Rachel met my eyes, she burst. "Fine! He loves you! He told Thalia, Nico, and me when we met at Starbucks on Friday! There! Gods…"

I didn't say anything. My thoughts ranged from, _He loves me, he _actually_ loves me!_ To, _I feel like a teenager_, and then to, _Ooh, is Percy okay? When will he wake up?_

I guess I didn't have to wait long for the last question.

"Huh? Annabeth?"

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY's POV: <strong>

I feel like I was hit in the head with a brick. A really large, extremely heavy brick. My head hurt like there was no tomorrow, and I felt nauseous. I heard people talking, but I couldn't distinguish one word from another, nor the voices that spoke.

It was all blurred together as incoherent mumbles. Trying to strain my ears and figure out what they were saying was a pain, as if you were trying to crane your neck to see in front of the tall person in front of you.

But they were all female voices. One, two, three, I didn't know; just they were women speaking.

Maybe they knew why my head hurt this badly. Why I couldn't remember how I came to be like this. Why I couldn't remember anything from _before_ that.

Minutes passed, and my head cleared, the voices becoming more distinguishable. With my eyes closed, I listened to the voices more, and recognized who they were.

"Huh? Annabeth?" I asked groggily, eyes opening.

She raced to my side, Rachel right beside her. "Are you okay, Percy?" she asked concerned, while Rachel exclaimed,

"Oh my gods, I am _soooo_ sorry!" simultaneously.

I slowly sat up from what I was lying on — which I realized was the couch in Annabeth's apartment — and looked at both of them. Rachel's eyes were red like she was crying, and Annabeth's looked worried. They both watched me expectantly.

"I'm fine," I said, rolling my neck slowly. It cracked and I let out a sigh. "What happened?"

Rachel chuckled nervously. "Heh, well, you see —,"

Annabeth interrupted her. "Rachel hit you on the head with my architecture book…" she explained.

"It was on accident! I didn't know who you were! All I knew, was that someone was there eavesdropping as Annabeth announced her lov—,"

Annabeth elbowed her in the ribs, effectively cutting her off as I looked at them confused. "What?" I wondered.

"Nothing," Annabeth was quick to reply. "It's nothing… So you don't remember anything? Nothing at all?" she asked anxiously.

I thought about it for a minute, and shook my head 'no'. "No, I don't. Nothing…" Annabeth looked at me with… _sad_ eyes?

"Oh," she replied, and Rachel patted her shoulder.

**ANNABETH's POV: **

I can't say there was a small part of me that wished for Percy to remember what I said — what _he_ said.

Percy left the apartment after that, and I collapsed in the couch. I really had thought that something good would _finally_ happen between us — no more secrets, no more lies, nothing to get in the way.

Apparently there was still an obstacle; Percy.

Rachel apologized profusely, for she blamed herself for Percy's slight memory loss. "It's all my fault…" she mumbled over and over again. "I'm to blame for everything…"

I shook my head. "Yes, it's your fault that Percy and I met, but it isn't your fault for what just happened. It's fine, really."

"No, it really isn't. You both just admitted your love to each other, and because _I_ hit his head with that stupid book, he doesn't remember anything!" Rachel groaned.

"It's fine," I repeated, voice nonchalant. "It doesn't matter."

She opened her mouth to say more, but I cut her off by getting up. "We'll just go back to normal," I sighed, walking to my room.

How I wished it were true.

* * *

><p>A month passed since then. Percy and I have definitely grown closer, despite some issues we went through, but it wasn't close enough as it could've been if he didn't suffer from that short term memory loss.<p>

"Hey Annabeth," Percy called. I turned around to face him, and looked at his smiling face. Placing my sketchbook — _yes_, the one he had gotten me, to any of you nosy people — on the desk behind me, I smiled.

"Hi."

He chuckled. "Wanna go out somewhere? Get out of this…" I glared at him, "… apartment…" I shrugged. "Please?" he added, grinning at me toothily.

I stared at him for a bit. "What?" Percy exclaimed. "Stop that! You're intimidating me!" he shouted.

"Stop doing what?" I asked innocently, grabbing my jacket off the chair, and walking towards the office door. "We going?"

Percy grinned, his smile lighting up the dimly lit room. "After you."

…

We ended up going to the secluded space in Central Park. The white and yellow lilies were still lining the edge of the pond, yet they were beginning to wilt, as the air grew cooler and cooler.

By one tree towards the end of the pond, there was a picnic blanket laid out. Percy took my hand and led me there.

On the blanket was a picnic basket, and a guitar case.

He took out the contents of the basket first. Sandwiches, juice, plates napkins, cookies; it was all there. Percy smiled at me sweetly, and handed me a ham & cheese sandwich.

"Thank you."

We ate in silence, listening to the wind whisper through the trees, and the water flow. Birds tweeted, and I sat quietly, soaking in the tranquility of this place. The sun was beginning to set, when Percy cleared his throat.

"Um… Annabeth?" he wondered, his tone of voice anxious.

"Yes?" I replied, turning my head in his direction, my attention averted from the moving water.

He had taken out his guitar from his case and looked at me expectantly. "I er, have a song I made for you…"

I laughed lightly. "Another song?" Percy's face flushed and he nodded slightly.

"Yeah. It's called _'Fall for You'_." He cleared his throat, and began to sing.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Oh_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_**(Fall for You~ Secondhand Serenade)**_

From the moment I heard him say the title of the song, my heart sped up rapidly. Throughout the song, my eyes drifted shut, and when he finished, they slowly opened.

And I saw tears threatening to fall down Percy's sea green eyes.

"Percy? Are you all right?" I asked worried.

"Annabeth…" he said as our eyes locked. "I am completely, and utterly in love with you."

It was so predictable, yet I wasn't able to predict it.

It was so picture-perfect, it could have been casual.

I was so speechless, I didn't do anything.

"Annabeth?" he asked. Maybe Percy had asked it once, maybe four times. I was so locked in my own bubble, I wouldn't have noticed. "Annabeth?" It reminded me so much of when he told me who he actually was; I preferred this way, much better, rather than the in-public showing.

Slowly, and carefully, I nodded. "I… I love you, too." As I said those words, an immediate sense of relief came over my body

Percy leaned forward, cupping my face lightly with his hand. My body leaned towards his, and my eyes closed of its own accord. His face was so close I could feel the soft pats of his breath.

We leaned forward even more, and then all of a sudden we were kissing. Percy's lips were soft, and for some _weird_ reason, they felt even more comforting than 'Peter's'.

He pulled away first. "Annabeth," Percy sighed breathily. "There's something else…"

I looked up at him, my hands in his. "What?"

Percy inhaled deeply. "I have to leave New York… In two weeks."

I think it is safe to say my heart stopped. _Oh, what Percy does to me_, I thought bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY's POV:<strong>

She avoided me for the remainder of the week. I couldn't bear it.

But I didn't bother her. Rather, I ignored her, as she was doing to me. Instead, I focused my attention on the you-tube girl.

Again and again I watched the video.

Those curls… They reminded me of someone. That hair, it just seemed too familiar. So close, yet so far; just at the tip of my fingers.

Aha!

She reminded me of —

"Percy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, maybe I lied a <em>tiny<em> bit. Percy's going to be in New York just a bit in the beginning of the next chapter…**

**Hopefully it'll be out soon, and longer. Special thanks to _sprakaknightz_, who reviewed EVERY chapter. Also, to _Stunning Fire_, who was the 500th reviewer last chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed :)**

**PERCABETH! EEK!**

**And _XxDaniellexX_, it isn't the last chapter; just the last before Percy leaves NYC.**

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_, and Spread the Joy! **

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:) **[6/1/12] R&R… Percabeth!**


	18. Passport Issues

**YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 18~ **Passport Issues

_**PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE:**_

She avoided me for the remainder of the week. I couldn't bear it.

But I didn't bother her. Rather, I ignored her, as she was doing to me. Instead, I focused my attention on the you-tube girl.

Again and again I watched the video.

Those curls… They reminded me of someone. That hair, it just seemed too familiar. So close, yet so far; just at the tip of my fingers.

Aha!

She reminded me of —

"Percy?"

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY's POV: <strong>

I shook my head and looked at the voice. Or should I say, _voices_.

Nico and Grover. Both of them were in a fidgety mood and looked uncomfortable standing in my suite. "What?" I wondered. "Is something wrong?"

"Well not _exactly_…" Nico said.

Grover rolled his eyes. "Of course something's wrong you idiot! Sorry to break it to you like this, Perce, but change of plans. We're leaving tomorrow."

My eyes widened as I gaped at them. "Wait, _what?_" No. I still had another week to fix things with Annabeth, another week to make it all right. I know I'm not the smartest person — one of the reasons why Annabeth calls me 'Seaweed Brain' — but I have to fix what I did wrong. "Why?" I ask, no, begging for the answer.

"Y'know how after here we're going to Asia and Europe and stuff, right?" Nico reminded. I nodded. "Well —,"

"We forgot your passport in LA," Grover cut in.

"_What?_" I ask again. I can't believe it. "Can't we just send someone to go get it and bring it here?" I plead, trying to lengthen the amount of time left I have to spend in New York City, the time I have to spend making things right with Annabeth.

Grover sighs. "I wish we could, man, but we're heading towards Asia first. It'll be better to fly across the States, and then to Asia, then to send someone across to California, back to New York, and then all the way across Europe."

"The economy's not doing so well either," Nico adds unhelpfully.

I glare at him — maybe growling, I'm not too sure — and tell him to shut up.

"We have one day; make the best of it," Grover says, before he and Nico walk out the door.

* * *

><p>First thing I do, is stop to see Thalia. I figured, if I have only one day, I'll see everyone else first, and then wait for Annabeth to talk to me. Who knows how long <em>that'll<em> take.

After Thalia, I go to Mom and Paul's apartment.

Finally, I go to Annabeth's. The ride up the elevator is long and torturous as I wait to go to her apartment. I'm fairly sure she won't open the door for me, but it's worth a shot.

"Annabeth?" I ask, knocking on her door. There is no response. "Annabeth, I know you're there," I say again, my knocks more urgent, more persistent. Again, there is no answer. "Annabeth, I have to tell you something!"

I can hear crying on the other side of the door, and I know that she is leaning on the door. "What, Percy?" Annabeth snaps. "That you love me? And then tell me that you're never going to see me again in a week? I don't want to hear it!"

"Annabeth!" I cried, trying to get her to listen, but I could already hear footprints abating into the distance. Before I knew it, she was gone. And she'd forever be gone if I didn't tell her I had to leave.

I came into her building knowing if I had to spend the rest of the day trying to get her attention, I would. And I guess that's what I'm going to end up doing. "Annabeth, please respond," I pleaded, but she never did.

Sighing, I situated myself in a comfortable position on the ground. I began singing random words. "Annaaaabeth! Annaaabeth, please open the door! I'll be here calling your name until… until my voice gets sore!" I fumbled with my words.

Bad thoughts began taking over my mind. _What if she never opens the door? What if I never get to tell her? What to do then?_

Taking deep breaths, I took out my notebook — y'know, the one I write my songs in.

And so, I began writing.

**ANNABETH's POV:**

"Annaaaabeth! Annaaabeth, please open the door! I'll be here calling your name until… until my voice gets sore!" Despite the tears trailing down my face, I let out a frustrated laugh; Percy was such a Seaweed Brain.

Surprisingly, after that, it was silent outside my apartment door. Somehow, I knew he was still there. Quiet, but there.

Just thinking about Percy made my heart hurt. He just… doesn't think, sometimes. Like that time when he told me he was actually Percy Jackson, and not the Peter Johnson I thought he was.

A totally stupid move.

Or that time when he told me he loved me, only to say he had to leave in the next week or so.

Again, a stupid move.

But time had helped me recover from the first 'blow', and I knew time would help with this. Only, I didn't have all the time I would prefer to have; just a week. Hopefully, I'll be able to recover by the end of the week. As long as it was before Percy leaves, it'll be fine.

A long week this'll be.

"This is my rough draft. But it's for you," he called through the door. I was beginning to think he left. But what did Percy mean by "rough draft"? I wasn't sure. That is, until he began singing.

_Am I better off dead?_

_Am I better off a quitter?_

_They say I'm better off now_

_Than I ever was with her_

_As they take me to my local down the street_

_I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet_

_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her_

_But after one too many I know that I'll never_

_Only they can't see where this is gonna end_

_They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense_

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town_

_I'm swearing if I go there now_

_I can change her mind turn it all around_

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_

_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_

_So I dialed her number and confessed to her_

_I'm still in love but all I heard_

_Was nothing_

_So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences_

_I know if we're face to face then she'll come to her senses_

_Every drunk step I take leads me to her door_

_If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure_

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town_

_I'm swearing if I go there now_

_I can change her mind turn it all around_

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_

_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_

_So I dialed her number and confessed to her_

_I'm still in love but all I heard_

_Was nothing_

_She said nothing_

_Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Oh, I got nothing_

_Oh, I got nothing_

_Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Ohh, sometimes love's intoxicating_

_Ohh, you're coming down, your hands are shaking_

_When you realize there's no one waiting_

_Am I better off dead?_

_Am I better off a quitter?_

_They say I'm better off now_

_Than I ever was with her_

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town_

_I'm swearing if I go there now_

_I can change her mind, turn it all around_

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_

_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_

_So I dialed her number and confessed to her_

_I'm still in love but all I heard_

_Was nothing_

_She said nothing_

_Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Oh, I got nothing_

_I got nothing_

_Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Oh, I got nothing_

_I got nothing_

_I got nothing_

_I got nothing_

_**(Nothing~ The Script)**_

_Why does he keep writing me songs?_ I thought bitterly. _They make me feel horrible, even though they're really sweet and thoughtful and heart-warming…_

_[Time Skip, Six Hours Later **MAKE SURE YOU READ THE A/N AT BOTTOM!**]_

I inhaled a deep breath. It was what, eleven? He'd been out there for at least six hours, and I knew he wouldn't leave until I confronted him.

Working up my pride, I walked to the door. My hand gripped the cool knob and I gulped a breath of air, simultaneously opening the door. I prepared to face the handso — er, what? — face of Percy Jackson.

Yet there was no one there.

Only a note on the ground. Well, a couple of notes.

I picked up the one on the top. It was the song.

'_Nothing: By Percy Jackson, dedicated to Miss Annabeth Chase'_ was what the top said.

Rifling through the lyrics, I came to the actual note.

* * *

><p>'<em>Annabeth—<em>

_I know I've made some bad decisions on how to handle things, and they've made us grow further apart. I regret every single one of those things, even if it was for the best._

_I've been a Seaweed Brain at times — well, mostly _all_ the time and I know it's hurt you._

_But since you obviously won't talk to me, I can't apologize in person, so here I am, apologizing through this scrappy note. All I can hope for, is that you find it and read it, rather than shredding it into pieces the moment you see it, or some crazed fan-girl finds it and decides to cherish it forever._

_What I wanted to tell you today, is that the flight to LA's been rescheduled for tomorrow. Apparently we forgot my passport at home, so we have to fly back home tomorrow, get the passport, and leave from the west coast. So this is my good-bye._

_I'm disappointed that I couldn't say this in person, but that's how life is; you can't always get what you wanted. Even though I really wanted to see you one last time._

_By the time you read this, it's probably too late. Please don't try to pull another midnight walk, because I won't be able to save you this time. And if you decide to visit in the morning, I'll just tell you in advance; don't. I probably would have left before you even wake up._

_I'm really sorry. For everything. Well, everything, but the fact I met and fell in love with you. That's the other thing I wanted to tell you today. The other thing I wasn't able to say._

_Have a good life; I know you'll start that architecture firm you wanted to. _

_I love you, forever and always,_

_Percy Jackson'_

* * *

><p>No. NO. <em>NO!<em> _Please tell me this is all a sick joke! He can't be leaving tomorrow! I still have another week to fix things!_ I shouted inwardly, my eyes widening and tearing up.

I won't ever see him again, in real person. And I couldn't even tell him I forgive him, again.

That I love him, one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>HEEEY! <strong>

**Thanks to _blueberrylover360_ for being the 600th reviewer! So I know I said that last chapter was the last day. But I just _had_ to squeeze this chapter in here…**

**Um, I'm going to be traveling a lot soon. And so _I_ won't be able to update. But, my friends, _Anna Ride_, and _Unicorn. Bubbles. AWESOMENESS._ are going to for me! No, they aren't going to update — I'm prewriting like 40 chapters total for _all_ my stories — but they'll be posting it. The schedule is on the profile page, so if they forget to update, feel free to scream at them through PM.**

**PJO stories will be updated every two weeks, on Thursdays, starting…. June 28th I believe. MR stories… Well it's a bit more complicated; check the profile if you want to know.**

**Which brings me to my other point; I've made a new PJO story! It's called Fortunes, and yes, it is Percabeth! Here's the summary: **

Ever since the fortune-teller predicted that his mom would die soon — and she did — Percy's learned to listen to the fortunes. He doesn't fit in, but his luck never fails. When he's told that he will marry someone, it means he _will_. There's one _small_ issue; she's already engaged. PERCABETH!

**So yeah. Tell me if you like the cover for this, and/or Fortunes, and/or any of my other stories! I'd love to do one for any of you… Well, if I have inspiration XD**

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_, and Spread the Joy!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:) **[6/15/12]**


	19. Miserable Times

**YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 19~ **Miserable Times

_**PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE:**_

'_I love you, forever and always,_

_Percy Jackson'_

No. NO. _NO!_ _Please tell me this is all a sick joke! He can't be leaving tomorrow! I still have another week to fix things!_ I shouted inwardly, my eyes widening and tearing up.

I won't ever see him again, in real person. And I couldn't even tell him I forgive him, again.

That I love him, one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY's POV:<strong>

Flying is supposed to be fun and stuff, right? Sitting first class on a private jet, with people always concerned for your well-being, or if you have enough to drink, or if you would like the lights dimmed or not.

Right now, not so much.

"Mr. Jackson, would you like some more Coke?" the stewardess asked. I glanced up from out the window. She was slim, with straight blonde hair and bright green eyes.

Sighing, I replied, "No thank you –," I looked at her nametag feeling my heart pound in my chest. "No thank you... Annabet - elle."

She looked at me curiously and a bit sympathetically. "Well, um, enjoy the rest of your flight, Mr. Jackson," Annabelle replied politely before she went to tend for Nico and Grover.

Basically, that's how the entire flight went. I spent the entire time being glum and regretting the fact that I was leaving New York City without saying goodbye to Annabeth in person. Without telling her that I loved – and still love – her.

Now, I'm a moping sap.

That letter I wrote, it was supposed to mean something. It wasn't just a goodbye. That one little piece of paper held all my feelings towards her — love, regret, guilt, sadness, hopefulness, admiration — and I don't even know if she read it, even _got_ it.

Nico and Grover tried to talk to me and they received no response. I know it wasn't Grover's fault that we left our passports in LA, but I couldn't help but blame them both. Maybe if we had stayed in NYC for that extra week, something _better_ would've happened between Annabeth and I.

I sighed again and reclined back in the leather chair of the plane. My eyes fluttered shut and within moments, I was asleep.

_[Dreaming]_

"_Perseus," she began pointing at the constellation, as I whipped my head towards her, thinking Annabeth knew my name. "Son of Zeus, and Danae. He slayed the gorgon, Medusa, and rescued Princess Andromeda. Later, when he died, he was crystallized into a constellation in the night sky, close to Cepheus, the king, and Cassiopeia, the queen." Wow. She knows her Greek Mythology..._

"_Hey, you know your Greek Mythology, just like Per - Peter, and I do," Nico said. I glared at him, for almost giving me away, yet Annabeth let it pass._

"_Uh, yeah," Annabeth said, looking down, embarrassed._

"_It's alright. We're obsessed too. If I could be a demi-god, my parent would most likely be Poseidon -"_

"_The god of the sea, horses, and earth quakes," She said. I guess she really enjoys Greek Mythology, as well._

"_I'd be... A daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, and war strategy," we said simultaneously. She gave a small smile to me, and her stormy gray eyes interlocked with my fake brown ones. I wish I could take them off, and expose my original sea-green ones, although that'd definitely blow my cover._

_Nico coughed rudely, interjecting himself in our silent conversation by saying, "And I'd be a son of Hades, god of the underworld and such." _

…

"_Nah, you're still a Seaweed Brain."_

"_Seaweed Brain?" I inquired. Annabeth blushed, and said, _

"_It, uh, slipped out. You kind of remind me of Percy Jackson, and he, uh, likes water. And you're not the smartest creature, so yeah, Seaweed Brain."_

"_I see how it is... Wise Girl," I smirked, coming up with my own little nick name for her._

_This time, she smirked. "Wise Girl... I like it. It's very... fitting. But you have to admit, Seaweed Brain is so much better."_

"_Yeah," I admitted, "It is."_

"_So... You're new here, right?"_

"_Well, I was born here, but moved..."_

"_Do you, uh, want to go tour around NYC tomorrow with me? I have my day off... But only if you want to..." Annabeth asked nervously._

"_Are you asking me out?" I teased._

"_Get real, Seaweed Brain. It's just a... friendly outing. Pick me up at... Let's say, eight-ish."_

"_Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."_

…

"_ANYWAYS..." Thalia said loudly, attracting the attention of the nearby customers, "you're obviously in love with Annabeth." I was about to shake my head in disagreement. I don't love her... Do I? _

"_You do," came Rachel's voice. I must've said that out loud again. "You did."_

"_Say it with me Percy," Thalia ordered. "You love her. Annabeth Chase." I knew Thalia wasn't going to let this go. _

"_I love her. Annabeth Chase," I whispered, the words coming naturally to my tongue. She shook her head._

"_Percy, I can't hear you. You have to mean them! Say it louder!"_

"_I love Annabeth Chase." _

"_Louder!"_

"_I am in love with Annabeth Chase!" I said loudly._

"_Scream it to the world!" she urged, as Nico snickered. Rachel simply looked amused._

"_I FREAKING LOVE ANNABETH CHASE!" I shouted as loud as I could. "I love her..." I whispered almost to myself. "I love her..."_

_[End Dreaming]_

I awoke, startled. All those good times, before my life became a mess — or more than it already was.

My first time meeting Annabeth at 230-Fifth, thinking she was a stubborn, obnoxious blonde — no offense to all the blonde's in the world, of course — before learning she was just a pretty, smart, Greek-Mythology geek like Nico and I.

The time I gained the nickname, "Seaweed Brain", from her. Where she then asked me out on a "friendly outing", in other terms, our unofficial date.

And then the last scene. When I finally realized how in love I was with Annabeth, by the help of my friends in the middle of a Starbucks Café.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is your pilot for this trip, Zeus. Please unbuckle your seatbelts; we have arrived in Los Angeles. Thank you for riding _Olympus Airlines_, and have a great day."

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH's POV:<strong>

_Guilt_.

I haven't felt this guilty since… since… since I made Luke fall on his face when he first met Thalia, which was, what, three years ago? Yeah, three years.

I broke this boy's heart multiple times, yet he loved me through it all. And it was all _my_ fault that he didn't see me again before he left. I don't have the heart to even _try_ blaming him.

As much as I wanted it to be Percy's fault, I couldn't blame him.

Nothing could take my mind of him. I looked at the kitchen and I think of when he and Nico woke up when Thalia and I were talking. I look at the living room and it reminds me of when we watched Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief and how I accidentally sat on him. I go to my room and I remember the time when he laid me in bed when I fell asleep.

The only place that couldn't possibly bring back any guilty memories of him, was my office. So that's where I went.

I sat down at my desk and rummaged through the drawers for a pencil. My fingers clamped around one and I closed the drawer, in search of my sketchbook.

And that's when I realized even sketching would only bring back even more memories. After all, it _was_ the book he gave me.

"Why'd you have to go…" I murmured to myself, pulling my hair up into a ponytail. _Why._

Sighing, I made my way to my room and climbed into the bed. I willed my eyes to sleep, hoping to dream of _anything_ but Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY's POV:<strong>

Here I was, on another plane. This time to Asia — even farther from New York. Even farther from Annabeth.

It feels like I'm being torn apart.

"Thank you for boarding _Olympus Airlines_, I am your pilot, Jupiter. We will depart for Seoul, Korea shortly. Please buckle your seatbelts and we should be off very soon. Thank you, again."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know :P<strong>

**Well, Percy's left! SCENE CHANGE :D Time for Asia and then Europe! Teehee :)**

**But… More drama awaits! Beware! *cough* New characters brought in: *cough* Calypso, *cough* Tyson, *cough* Sons of Apollo, *cough* maybe Aphrodite… But who told you _that_? Psh…**

**MUCHO THANKS TO _ANNA RIDE_ (And Annabelle and the Flock) who reviewed every chapter :D**

**Please check out Fortunes...? And do you think we can get 700 reviews? Maybe? Probably not... I just thought I'd put it out there...**

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_, and Spread the Joy!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:)


	20. Not AGAIN

**YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 20~ **Not AGAIN

_**PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE:**_

Here I was, on another plane. This time to Asia — even farther from New York. Even farther from Annabeth.

It feels like I'm being torn apart.

"Thank you for boarding Olympus Airlines, I am your pilot, Jupiter. We will depart for Seoul, Korea shortly. Please buckle your seatbelts and we should be off very soon. Thank you, again."

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH's POV: <strong>

My sleep was restless the other night. I hope for dreams Percy-free, but I get dreams that _only_ center around Percy. The worst part is, they were all memories.

I hate memories, I really do. Hate is a strong word, but it's the only word I can use to describe 'memories'. And I have quite an extensive vocabulary.

Memories; they just dwell too much in the past. You're living the present, stay there, will you? I get that some memories are happy times that you want to remember and cherish forever, and as harsh as it may seem, there's a reason the world invented cameras.

Maybe it's because all my memories are bad, or strike certain emotions I never want to revisit.

Maybe it's because my past was so rocky and tumultuous that I never want to relive it. Maybe it's because I'm afraid.

You never know. _I_ never know.

So here I am, in my room, putting on a dress to prepare for my shift at 230-Fifth. Here I am, not wanting to go, no matter how much it'll help my career. Here I am, wishing Percy Jackson was a name on that list of reservations of people that I'd serve.

I even wish Nico was sitting there too. I wish all of them were back.

But no matter how much I wish, or want, or plead, it never goes my way. Luck is never on my side. Which is exactly why I've trained myself to do well _without_ luck — the efforts put in are all my hard work studying and learning, so I'm never unsure.

Never unsure about anything, but one; my future. Sure, I can always try to gear myself in certain directions, but things can go wrong. There are exceptions.

For instance, I never thought I'd meet _the_ Percy Jackson, or even _fall in love with him_. I had always loved his music, but never cared much for _him_. Until recently, where my thoughts of him are always muddled together, mismatched, and all combined in my head; where I never know what to say; where I never know how I'll react to the adorably foolish things he does.

I wish I was strong enough to support myself, but also the amount of love I would have for another. Strong enough to be able to hold another heavy heart — my lover's.

Coincidentally, on the radio, _Both of Us _came on, by Tyson Jones, featuring Taylor Swift. I began to sing along to Taylor Swift's part; a short, but powerful part of the song.

**THALIA's POV: (A/N **This only means something :D**)**

I walked into Annabeth's apartment, hoping to see her, and talk to her. Ever since Percy and Nico left, — more Percy, but that's beside the point — she's acted all depressed. I don't know what happened between them, but I _know_ something occurred.

Almost silently — a trick I picked up by spending time with Nico — I headed towards her room to get her.

But that was when I heard her, and I knew what she was doing. Quickly, I got out my phone to record.

She was facing the window again, in a turquoise dress, but you couldn't see her face; just her back. I could hear the small sniffles she made, though.

Her voice rang out when she sang Taylor Swift's melody, clear, and almost professional-like.

_[Chorus: Taylor Swift]_

_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_[Tyson]_

_Ever thought about losing it_

_When your money's all gone and you lose your whip_

_You might lose your grip when the landlord tell ya that you're due for rent_

_And the grass so green on the other side_

_Make a nigga wanna run straight through the fence_

_Open up the fridge bout twenty times_

_But still can't find no food in it_

_That's foolishness_

_And sometimes I wonder, why we care so much about the way we look,_

_And the way we talk and the way we act and the clothes we bought, how much that cost?_

_Does it even really matter?_

_Cause if life is an uphill battle_

_We all tryna climb with the same ol' ladder_

_In the same boat, with the same ol' paddle_

_Why so shallow? I'm just asking_

_What's the pattern for the madness_

_Everybody ain't a number one draft pick_

_Most of us ain't hollywood actors_

_But if it's all for one, and one for all_

_Then maybe one day, we all can ball_

_Do it one time for the underdogs_

_Sincerely yours, from one of y'all_

_[Chorus: Taylor Swift]_

_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_[Tyson]_

_I can feel your pain, I can feel your struggle_

_You just wanna live, but everything so low_

_That you could drown in a puddle_

_That's why I gotta hold us up, yeah hold us up_

_For all the times no one's ever spoke for us_

_To every single time that they play this song_

_You can say that that's what Bobby Ray wrote for us_

_When the tides get too high_

_And the sea up underneath get so deep_

_And you feel like you're just another person_

_Getting lost in the crowd, way up high in the nosebleeds_

_Uh, because we won't be near yet, both of us_

_But we still stand tall with our shoulders up_

_And even though we always against the odds_

_These are the things that've molded us_

_And if life hadn't chosen us_

_Sometimes I wonder where I would've wound up_

_Cause if it was up to me, I'd make a new blueprint_

_Than build it from the ground up, hey_

_But if it's all for one, and one for all_

_Then maybe one day, we all can ball_

_Do it one time for the underdogs_

_From Bobby Ray, to all of y'all_

_[Chorus: Taylor Swift]_

_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_**(Both of Us: B.o.B. feat Taylor Swift)**_

I know, it's kind of rude to be recording this without her knowing, but I knew that she'd never anyone hear her sing if they were there —so why would she let them _record _it?

Sometimes, just from hearing her sing, I learn more about what she's feeling that whatever she tells me herself. Annabeth wouldn't just tell me straight out that she's depressed about the departure of our new friends.

She'd rather face the consequences than be weak like that. Annabeth has learned weakness once, and she vowed to never go back.

I worry about her, I really do.

But right now, she needs to lift her head up, and return to the Annabeth Chase we all know and love.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know. I barely have time to be on the computer… I didn't have time to finish all these prewritten chapters before I left. <strong>

**Well, I think this chapter was pretty deep. And since I don't have 700 reviews (or at least yet, since this is prewritten by a week), I can't give a shout out… But if I do reach 700 reviews, I'll be sure to thank them next chapter!**

**Love you all! Happy late Fourth of July :D**

**(YO I'M BACK. Sorry for the late update. I know I said yesterday, but I just got home like a couple hours ago and yesterday me buddies had problems with this, so this is Fluffy updating :D Unfortunately, Fortunes will have to wait 'till tomorrow. SO SORRY)**

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_, and Spread the Joy!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:)


	21. I'd Choose Him

**YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 21~ **I'd Choose Him

_**PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE:**_

I know, it's kind of rude to be recording this without her knowing, but I knew that she'd never anyone hear her sing if they were there —so why would she let them _record _it?

Sometimes, just from hearing her sing, I learn more about what she's feeling that whatever she tells me herself. Annabeth wouldn't just tell me straight out that she's depressed about the departure of our new friends.

She'd rather face the consequences than be weak like that. Annabeth has learned weakness once, and she vowed to never go back.

I worry about her, I really do.

But right now, she needs to lift her head up, and return to the Annabeth Chase we all know and love.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH's POV:<strong>

Why does _singing_ remind me of him? That was a rhetorical question, you know. It seems like _nothing_ will get my mind off his unruly black hair, or shining blue eyes. There I go again. Thinking about _him_. I've resorted to using pronouns rather than his name; crazy, I know.

My way to 230-Fifth was a dreary ride. It wasn't raining, but the day itself just looked gloomy. Depressing, isn't it. I sighed. What's the point of going to work if I feel like this? It's not like Percy's gone _forever_… just… Oh gods, I've said his name again.

This isn't working. I need a distraction. A distraction from him. And I need it quickly. Maybe work will get him off my mind. Who knows? One can always hope.

That's me; optimistic Annabeth. Only, that's dream Annabeth, where everything was back to how it was before he had to leave. We don't live in dreams and as much as you watch _Inception_, it probably won't ever happen; at least not for another decade. We live in real life, where we are now.

Thalia's told me that I've grown to be more quiet and sarcastic ever since he left. _Yeah, because there's absolutely NO reason _at_ all for me to be sarcastic or morose. _The thing is, she's right. I've changed.

And quite frankly, I don't like it.

Walking into 230-Fifth, I hold my head high. I wasn't very known around here — known, but not overly popular — until I met him. Then, people began paying more attention to me, trying to talk me into getting his autograph or what not.

But it means they know that he left. That he left _me_. Several people shot me looks of sympathy, sometimes even coming up to me to give me their condolences. I accept them gratefully, but not completely overjoyed by them.

"Annabeth," Katie, a fellow waitress, called. She and I are friends, so I'm more willing to talk to her.

"Oh, hi, Katie," I replied, pulling a smile for her sake. She made me look into her green eyes, and we stared at each other, before Katie pulled back.

Katie sighed, running a hand through her hair loosely. "You loved him, didn't you?" she muttered, looking at me sorrowfully. "Oh gods, Annabeth. You really fell for him." She pulls me to her body, engulfing me in a hug, and that's when the entirety of the situation come crashing down on me.

Before I know it, tears begin to leak out of my shut eyelids.

She led me to the woman's bathroom, out of view of the public eye. "I-I love him so much it hurts. But I can't love him…" I mumbled, sobbing.

She sighed and sat down on the lounge chair, beside me. "Annabeth. I know you love him, but ever since he left, you haven't been the Annabeth we all knew."

I looked at her, my eyes red, and vision clouded with tears. "Did Thalia put you up to this?" I asked suspiciously, hiccupping in between words.

Katie smiled slightly, shaking her head. "No. But if he loves you as much as you love him — which I'm sure he does — he'd want what's best for you. For you to follow your dreams. Which right now, means getting off this rear end of yours, dry your tears, and go serve some tables. That's the only way you'll earn the money for Harvard, so you can get your degree to fulfill your dream. Not mope over just a guy."

Taking a deep breath, I rubbed at my eyes, trying to push the tears back. "Yeah. Okay. I need to get on with my life. Right." I dabbed at my eyes. "He's just a guy. Oh, but he's not 'just a guy'. He's Percy Jackson, a beautiful sea-green eyed, sweet, amazing —,"

That's when Katie whacked me in the head. "What the heck, Katie!" I yelled, rubbing my tender head.

She grinned at me. "Girl, you have tables to serve."

Glaring at her, I took another deep breath. "Fine," I said, standing up, fixing my dress. I walked out of the bathroom lounge, Katie behind me. Before I exited, I turned around. "And Katie?"

"Hmm?"

I grinned. "Thanks. A lot."

"No problem, Annie. If you need someone to whack Annabeth Chase into the right mind, I'm open," she smiled.

…

"Welcome to 230-Fifth, my name is Annabeth, and I'll be your waitress for tonight. What can I start you off with this evening?" I asked, monotonously, brushing a loose strand of hair away from my face, before I looked up at the guests.

Before me, was a girl, my age. Her hair was a chocolate brown color, some sections of it in small braids, while the rest was left in choppy layers. This girl's eyes were like kaleidoscopes, the color changing from blue to green depending on how you look at them. An old ski coat was hanging on the back of her chair, in contrast to her elegant dress she had on. This girl was Piper McLean.

Which meant the blonde man with electric blue eyes like Thalia, was none other, than Jason Grace! I looked at them with a new burst of energy. "Piper!" I cried, as she stood up to give me a hug. "Wow, I haven't seen you in forever!"

She smiled at me. "It's good to see you, Annie! You're rocking that dress of yours," Piper complimented. "Oh, and this is Jason Grace, my boyfriend."

"Hey Annabeth," Jason greeted.

I gave him a hug. "How's it been, Jason?" Piper looked between us dumbfounded.

"You two know each other?"

"He's Thalia's younger brother," I exclaim, a big smile on my face.

Her eyes widen. "Oh yeah! Thalia! We're going to go visit her."

I nod. "So what would you like to eat tonight? Are you ready? Or would you like me to get you drinks and an appetizer first?" I ask, glancing at my watch. She places their orders, handing me the menus, and then I set off to wait other tables.

…

230-Fifth was busy with customers that night, so I didn't have time to talk with Piper and Jason, and catch up. Thankfully, they were still at the table when I had a break.

"So Annabeth," Piper began. "One, this is really good. And two," she said sheepishly. "Do you think you could get me an autograph from Percy?" I froze in spot, contemplating whether or not I had heard what she asked correctly. Piper immediately noticed my delay. "Anna —,"

I cut her off. "It's fine, Piper. He – I, we just…"

"JASON!" a voice cried, before a black haired girl threw herself at him. He engulfed her in the welcoming hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were here, you idiot?" she yelled, punching him in the shoulder. "I came here to see Annie, yet I find _you_! What are you doing here, Ja — Oh, hi."

"Oh, Piper, this is Thalia Grace, my sister. And Thalia, this is Piper McLean, my erm, girlfriend," Jason introduced.

Thalia gaped at her brother. "You _finally_ got a girlfriend, brother!" she exclaimed loudly, drawing attention to their table, as well as embarrassing Jason. "I never thought I would see the day when my baby brother got another girl," Thalia sighed, dramatically wiping a fake tear from her cheek. "And one as pretty as Piper," she added, winking at Piper, who blushed.

"Thalia," Jason growled. She threw her arm around Jason's shoulders in a sisterly way, before turning to Piper.

"I hope you don't mind that I steal my brother for a few minutes." Piper shook her head with a grin, warming up to Thalia already. Thalia looked at me pointedly, and I knew she heard what Piper had asked before she interrupted. She was giving me time to explain. Alone. "Bye Piper and Annie," Thalia grinned. "Come, come, brother. We have much to discuss," she said, patting her brother on the head.

Piper turned to me when she left. "I can definitely see the sibling love," she laughed, before her expression turned solemn. "Annabeth," she began. "I'm _so_ sorry for asking that… I didn't — I _don't_ — know what happened… between you and Per-him, and you just looked so crushed that I —,"

I cut her off. "Piper, it's all right." She opened her mouth to argue, a determined yet apologetic look on her face. "Piper," I interrupted her again. "It's fine. I'll… I'll tell you."

Her kaleidoscope eyes widened, now a bright green-hazel color. "You don't have to! It'll be uncomfortable for you!" she tried to convince me otherwise.

Shaking my head, I sat down. "Piper… He's not in New York anymore…" I muttered. They widen even further and she looks as if she is going to apologize again.

"Oh, Annie," Piper hugs me. "I had no clue."

I nod mutely. "He left… After telling me he loved me," I admit, my body beginning to shake again. She holds on to me, comforting me.

"Annie," Piper repeats. Her tone is soft and soothing, just as her face is. "Don't use past tense, okay? Percy _loves_ you. Not loved you. He'd be crazy to give you up," she reassures.

I hiccup. "But he already has."

She shakes her head. "Annabeth, if you'd choose from your dream job that you've finally gotten, or in his case, his first world tour, or a guy that you knew you'd always love, which would you choose?"

Blinking, I looked at her. Piper sighed. "He hasn't forgotten about you. How could someone forget about you? You're gorgeous and smart and funny. What more could a guy ask for? I'm just… plain ol' me. No one special."

"You're the daughter of Aphrodite!" I retorted, giving her a small smile. "And when you go into her business, you'd be the gal everyone looks up to."

Piper squeezes my shoulder. "Thanks, Annie." I become quiet again, until Thalia and Jason return. Getting up, I attempt to smile at them, but it probably turns to a grimace.

"Bye, everyone," I said, giving a small wave. "And Piper?"

"Yes Annabeth?"

"… I'd choose him."

* * *

><p><strong>YO! It's almost 12 pm here D: I'm so tired. Ummm um ummm… WHY AM I WRITING DEPRESSING CHAPTERS? But I liked this one :)<strong>

**Don't worry, the next chapter _will_ be more cheery! … At least I _think_ it will… Lemme check meh plans :)**

**Dear _Zaiden Amaya_, _The Guys_, and _The Girls_: Your reviews scared me D: But they were awesome :) Thank you so much! (PS it is a laptop :D)**

**Thank you to everyone else for the amazing reviews! I have a big question; do you think we can get to 800? Like 50 ish… plus… D:**

**For some more small questions; **

**1) What's your favorite fanfiction and who's it by? I'm looking for good PJO or MR fanfics!**

**2) *HINT HINT* It's a concert next chapter! Suggest songs that you'd think would fit Percy's mood :) He did a lot of 'song writing' in the plane, and it's been a week or so since he left. Another hint is I think Calypso may just come in next chapter :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews again!**

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_, and Spread the Joy!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:)


	22. The Seoul Concert

**YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 22~ **The Seoul Concert

_**PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE:**_

She shakes her head. "Annabeth, if you'd choose from your dream job that you've finally gotten, or in his case, his first world tour, or a guy that you knew you'd always love, which would you choose?"

Blinking, I looked at her. Piper sighed. "He hasn't forgotten about you. How could someone forget about you? You're gorgeous and smart and funny. What more could a guy ask for? I'm just… plain ol' me. No one special."

"You're the daughter of Aphrodite!" I retorted, giving her a small smile. "And when you go into her business, you'd be the gal everyone looks up to."

Piper squeezes my shoulder. "Thanks, Annie." I become quiet again, until Thalia and Jason return. Getting up, I attempt to smile at them, but it probably turns to a grimace.

"Bye, everyone," I said, giving a small wave. "And Piper?"

"Yes Annabeth?"

"… I'd choose him."

* * *

><p><strong>*Beware: Lots of songs in this chapter. Lots of songs I love :D*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY's POV:<strong>

Seoul, Korea.

First destination on Percy Jackson's first world tour. Standing, looking outside my window of the penthouse suite of this hotel, I stared at the skyline. The sky was red and pink, fading into darkness, but I could already see the city coming to life.

The bright, catchy lights of all the buildings became more prominent as the sun faded, making the city of Seoul not even look asleep. I wondered how a city could be dark but light at the same time, as it did here, and in New York City.

Running a hand loosely through my dark hair, my hand dug into the back pocket of my jeans. The entire flight from LA to here was spent songwriting. I had created my play list for the concert of entirely new songs.

I took the small notebook out of my pocket and flipped to the songs I had recently created. _Pay Phone_, _Drive By_, _Rhythm of Love_, _Breakeven_, _If You Ever Come Back_, and _Iris_. Six songs. One concert.

Grover already approved, so I've been spending my time in the studio, practicing and practicing. It'd be nice to tour the city of Seoul. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not without a partner. Not without Annabeth.

My hand tapped against my side, as I leaned against the glass window wall, looking up at the sky. It reassured me that this sky was the same one as Annabeth's. The same sky — the same moon — she'd see if she looked up out of her window that very night, or whatever time it was in NYC.

"_And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am_," I sang quietly. Shaking my head, I returned the notebook back to my back pocket, and sullenly headed to my room for sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I walked over to the recording studio. My days repeated endlessly, never anything new. Wake up, go to the studio, eat, practice more, go back, stare at the sky, and the sleep. It was a systematic schedule that I had grown tired of, although I prefer this than anything else.<p>

At the studio, Grover met me at the door. "Yo, Perce," he said, eyeing me. I nodded in his direction, and continued to walk past him. His body stopped me. "Percy."

Looking at him, I shoved my hands in my pockets. "Yes?"

"No recording for you today."

I gaped at him. "What? You know the concert's tomorrow! I have to prepare for that!" I tried to convince him otherwise.

He shook his head, a wary look on his face. "Perce, we've been in _Korea_ for the past week and a half, and you haven't been anywhere but here and the hotel! This is your first time in Seoul, Percy. Make the best out of it."

"Grov —," I began.

"No. You're leaving," he said firmly. "Go visit the city, eat Korean food, _anything_ but practice!"

"Practice makes perfect," I argued.

Again, Grover shook his head. "Man, you're going to lose your voice at this rate. Right before the concert. And part of the preparations for performing is rest. Now go."

I tried to convince myself that he's wrong. That I should keep practicing. But no matter how hard, or how long I thought about it, I couldn't find any faults. With a glare, I gave in, and tried not to stomp out of the studio.

Making my way to the river, I pulled out my phone. It was almost winter, and so the breeze sifted through my clothes, making me shiver. Looking at the pictures, my eyes lingered on the ones of Annabeth and me together.

We looked so… happy. Carefree. I could only imagine what she was feeling, and hope it was better than I. Sure, it would be nice to think that she'd feel as depressed as I am, but I would never wish that she did. Annabeth didn't deserve to feel like this.

My phone ended back in my pocket, and I sat on the edge of the concrete, looking out at the Han River that ran through Seoul. I stared into the water, imagining how cold it would be.

I could see a girl roller-skating in my direction, before I averted my attention back to the river. And then I was sent over the edge, flying into the water.

The cold water flooded through my clothes, and my eyes widened at the chill that was sent up my spine. The feeling was too immense, but I struggled to keep afloat. Finally, I pulled myself out of the freezing water, trying to find whatever had caused me to fall in.

It was the girl with the roller skates. She had caramel hair, and wide brown eyes, that looked at me in shock and guilt. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't mean to! Oh no… What to do, what to do?" she cried frantically. Stripping her coat off, she placed it around my shivering shoulders.

Staring at her, I sighed, patting my pockets to make sure everything was still there. But it wasn't. I turned my pockets inside out, to find my phone and my wallet missing. Trying not to glare at the girl, I clenched my fists inside my pockets, shaking not just from the cold, but anger.

Annabeth's number, I could get from Nico. But those pictures would never be returned. "Sir," the girl squeaked. "I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

I tried to control my breathing. "Name," I demanded, causing her brown eyes to widen more, and she bit her lip.

"C-Calypso Og-gygia," she stutters. I nod, my breathing heavy.

"Dry clean," I told her.

She nods silently, and I can see the relief on her face. "Um, mister, what's your name?" Calypso asks curiously.

I turn to look at her incredulously. "You don't know?" Calypso shakes her head 'no'. "Percy Jackson."

And with that, I walked away.

* * *

><p>"Ahn-young-hah-say-yo (안녕하세요), citizens of Seoul!" I yelled into the microphone, saying 'hello' in Korean. They shout greetings in reply, in English and Korean. "Thank you all for coming to my first concert, on my first world tour!" I said genuinely, although my cheerfulness is false. I can't help but not recall my concert in NYC. The one where I told Annabeth it was me.<p>

I shook my head, putting a smile back on my face. "Are you ready?" The audience whoops and cheers. "So tonight, I've prepared for you six songs. Six _new_ songs," I clarified. There are more cheers, urging me to continue. "Let's begin! The first song of the night will be _Pay Phone_!"

Taking a breath, the band starts, and I begin to sing.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,_

_The people we used to be..._

_It's even harder to picture,_

_That you're not here next to me._

_You say it's too late to make it,_

_But is it too late to try?_

_And in our time that you wasted_

_All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed,_

_Still stuck in that time,_

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of it._

_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

_Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow_

_'Cause you forgot yesterday._

_I gave you my love to borrow,_

_But you just gave it away._

_You can't expect me to be fine,_

_I don't expect you to care_

_I know I've said it before,_

_But all of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed,_

_Still stuck in that time,_

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of it._

_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at a payphone_

_Yeah, Yeah, Now baby don't hang up,_

_So I can tell you what you need to know,_

_Baby I'm begging you just please don't go,_

_So I can tell you what you need to know_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of it._

_One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at a payphone..._

_**(Pay Phone: Maroon 5)**_

With another breath, the song came to an end, and the crowd erupted with applauds. When they silenced, I introduced the next song. "Up next, we'll have _Drive By_!"

_On the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a girl that looked like you_

_I guess that's déjà vu_

_But I thought this can't be true_

_'Cause you moved to west LA_

_Or New York or Santa Fe_

_Or wherever to get away from me_

_Oh but that one night_

_Was more than just right_

_I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through_

_Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me_

_Mmm the way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_On the upside of a downward spiral_

_My love for you went viral_

_And I loved you every mile you drove away_

_But now here you are again_

_So let's skip the "how you been"_

_And get down to the "more than friends" at last_

_Oh but that one night_

_Is still the highlight_

_I didn't need you until I came to_

_And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell_

_Because I really fell for you_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me_

_Mmm the way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Please believe that when I leave_

_There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you_

_And a little time to get my head together too_

_On the other side of a street I knew_

_Stood a girl that looked like you_

_I guess that's déjà vu_

_But I thought this can't be true_

_'Cause_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply_

_Hefty bag to hold my love_

_When you move me everything is groovy_

_They don't like it sue me_

_Mmm the way you do me_

_Oh I swear to you_

_I'll be there for you_

_This is not a drive by_

_**(Drive By: Train)**_

While singing this song, I thought about how I couldn't stop thinking about how I had to do a double-take at Annabelle, the stewardess on the plane, to make sure she wasn't Annabeth. Or how every time I saw a lady with honey-blonde curls, I couldn't peel my eyes away from them until I saw their eyes. The crowd had quieted down by the time I had finished reminiscing in the past, and I began the new song.

With a look at the band, I told them, "_Breakeven_," and began singing.

_ I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

_Her best days were some of my worst_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_

_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_

_And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)_

_Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._

_Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh_

_'Cause you left me with no love and honour to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break..._

_No, it don't break_

_No, it don't break even, no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_

_(Oh glad you're okay now)_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_(Oh I'm glad you're okay)_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)_

_Oh, it don't break even no_

_Oh, it don't break even no_

_Oh, it don't break even no_

_**(Breakeven: The Script)**_

_How true this song is._ By now, I couldn't help but try and just finish this concert. "_If You Ever Come Back_!"

_If you're standing with your suitcase_

_But you can't step on the train_

_Everything's the way that you left it_

_I still haven't slept yet_

_And if you're covering your face now_

_But you just can't hide the pain_

_Still setting two plates on the counter but eating without you_

_If the truth is you're a liar_

_Then just say that you're okay_

_I'm sleeping on your side of the bed_

_Goin' out of my head now_

_And if you're out there trying to move on_

_But something pulls you back again_

_I'm sitting here trying to persuade you like you're in the same room_

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_

_And I wish you could still give me a hard time_

_And I wish I could still wish it was over_

_But even if wishing is a waste of time_

_Even if I never cross your mind_

_I'll leave the door on the latch_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back if you ever come back now_

_Oh if you ever come back if you ever come back_

_Now they say I'm wasting my time_

_'Cause you're never comin' home_

_But they used to say the world was flat_

_But how wrong was that now?_

_And by leavin' my door open_

_I'm riskin' everything I own_

_There's nothing I can lose in a break-in that you haven't taken_

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_

_And I wish you can still give me a hard time_

_And I wish I could still wish it was over_

_But even if wishing is a waste of time_

_Even if I never cross your mind_

_I'll leave the door on the latch_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

_Oh, if you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss_

_I know you're out there somewhere so just remember this_

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss_

_Oh just remember this, oh just remember this_

_I'll leave the door on the latch_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

_Oh, if you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

_**(If You Ever Come Back: The Script)**_

_Two songs left,_ I told myself with a sigh. _And then the announcement_. "Next up is _Iris_!"

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cuz I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cuz sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_**(Iris: Goo Goo Dolls)**_

I sighed. The last song of the night. _Finally_. "Thank you everyone for coming here again," I said. "The night's coming to an end," there were some boos, "but not without one last song. Everyone, give it up for the last song of the night, _Rhythm of Love_!"

_My head is stuck in the clouds_

_She begs me to come down_

_Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"_

_I told her, "I love the view from up here_

_Warm sun and wind in my ear_

_We'll watch the world from above_

_As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun, you're mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_My heart beats like a drum_

_A guitar string to the strum_

_A beautiful song to be sung_

_She's got blue eyes deep like the sea_

_That roll back when she's laughing at me_

_She rises up like the tide_

_The moment her lips meet mine_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun, you're mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_When the moon is low_

_We can dance in slow motion_

_And all your tears will subside_

_All your tears will dry_

_And long after I've gone_

_You'll still be humming along_

_And I will keep you in my mind_

_The way you make love so fine_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun, you're mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love_

_**(Rhythm of Love: Plain White T's)**_

The cheers were even louder than they had ever been. I relaxed on the stage, before I thought about what I was to say next. "Ladies and gentleman, I want to thank you for coming to see me tonight. All these songs are new, and will be compiled into an album," I said. "As most of my fans know, I just recently left New York City, where some… life-changing events happened; life-changing, in a good way.

"I met someone, who all these songs — actually, my most recent songs — were inspired by, and I had to regretfully part with her." I stared into the camera, hoping with all my might that that person, Annabeth Chase, was watching. "And so this new album, _Rhythm of Love_, is dedicated to her.

"Thank you, Korea, and have a good night. Ahn-young-e-choo-moo-say-yo. (안녕히 주무세요)."

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH's POV:<strong>

My heart stopped as I watched the television, Rachel at my side. I was in tears, and it's because of him.

It's always because of _him_.

Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW. A LOT OF SONGS. I don't blame you if you skipped it :)<strong>

**This was about… 2k more words than it should be, due to the songs, and I apologize. But I really love the lyrics to all the songs, and so that's why I decided to put them all in.**

**So Calypso's been introduced… *Evil Grin***

**Thank you all for the reviews; we made it to 800! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks especially to _Lilia Sparks_ for being the 800th reviewer :)**

**Thanks! Read, REVIEW, _Love_, and Spread the Joy!**

~Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute ~:)


	23. Death By Love

**YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 23~ **Death By Love

_**PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE:**_

My heart stopped as I watched the television, Rachel at my side. I was in tears, and it's because of him.

It's always because of _him_.

Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH's POV:<strong>

When I arrived back home at my apartment, after my shift ended at 230-Fifth, I was surprised to see someone there. More specifically, _Rachel Elizabeth Dare_. Not that it wasn't good to see her, because in all honesty, it was, but I thought she had left for the West Coast, to return back to California.

"Rachel?" I asked, a smile forming on my face, as I momentarily forgot about the conversation Katie and I, as well as Piper and I had during work. "What are you doing here?"

She feigned worry. "What, you don't want me here?" Rachel playfully shoved me, and she sat down on my couch. "What's up?"

I shrugged, sitting down next to her. The T.V. was flickering on, the movie, The Hunger Games playing on ABC. Rachel must have been watching it as she waited for me. "Oh, nothing much. Served some old friends at work. You?"

"Eh. Flight got cancelled, so I'm here in New York City for another day." Rachel paused, looking at the television screen. She opened her mouth to speak, slightly hesitating before her words came out. "Percy's concert is in Seoul today..." Rachel trailed off awkwardly.

My shoulders stiffened – even Rachel could probably see that – and I focused my attention on the movie playing. It was on the scene of the interviews, when Katniss spun around, showing the fire representing District 12. _I'd like to have a dress like_ that... I sighed. "And?" I finally managed to muster. "What's that supposed to mean?"

_Don't look at Rachel. Don't look at Rachel. Don't look at Rachel, _I repeated over and over in my head... to no use. She grabbed my chin lightly, so I faced her. My gray eyes immediately avoided her face, staring blankly at the couch, and Rachel lightly took my hands in hers. "Annie..." she said softly.

I looked up at her, my eyes prickling with tears. _No. You can't cry anymore for Percy. He's living his dream – be happy. Don't waste another drop on him. _"I don't think I can handle it," I told her honestly. "It would be too overwhelming."

_I'd choose him._

"C'mon. He's got all new songs. Just because he's... an idiot... doesn't mean he's a bad singer, or songwriter, right? Just pretend you never met him personally. That he's just pop star hottie, Percy Jackson."

_Yet he chose his dream._

"I can't, Rachel. I just can't."

_He chose his dream over me._

"Please, Annabeth. For me?"

_But I love him._

"I'm sorry, Rachel. Not even for you."

_I'd do anything for him._

"What about for Percy? He loves you, – I _know_ he loves you – and would want you to watch him perform."

_And if that isn't love, what is?_

I nodded slightly, and she gave me a small smile in return. Rachel grabbed the remote, changing the channel. The screen immediately was filled with a close-up of the one and only Percy Jackson. I regretted saying yes.

The tears were going to come soon – I wouldn't be able to hold them back any longer. _Do not cry. Do not cry. Gods, Annabeth, do _not_ cry! Be strong, Annabeth, be strong. _My eyes trained on his sea-green ones, not failing to notice the hollowness of the look. It should have made me feel better – seeing this was hurting him just as much as it was affecting me.

But it didn't.

It made me feel terrible.

_"Ahn-young-hah-say-yo (안녕하세요), citizens of Seoul! Thank you all for coming to my first concert, on my first world tour!" _He sounded sincere, although not completely happy, and his eyes had glazed over with a distant look in them. I couldn't break the gaze I had on the screen, just staring at it. _"Are you ready? So tonight, I've prepared for you six songs. Six new songs. Let's begin! The first song of the night will be Pay Phone!"_

The further into the song he got, the more I forgot the entirety of... well, everything. I lost all thoughts, as I closed my eyes, just listening to the song he was singing. In fact, I envied those people who were in Seoul, watching him live and in person – it probably sounded much better than through the television speakers.

_"Thank you everyone for coming here again. The night's coming to an end, but not without one last song. Everyone, give it up for the last song of the night, _Rhythm of Love_!"_

This song had the same affect on me, as did the last and the ones before it, and I couldn't help but think, it related to Percy and my situation _so_ much. Maybe even too much.

The television went to a commercial break, and Rachel turned to me. "Did you like it?" she asked anxiously.

I smiled at her, trying not to grimace. "Yeah." At least that was _mostly_ honest. I truly was thankful for her convincing me to watch it, although when I did, it brought up so many memories I had wanted to hide away in my brain for, well, forever.

When the commercials ended, the concert began on a close-up of Percy Jackson again.

_"Ladies and gentleman, I want to thank you for coming to see me tonight. All these songs are new, and will be compiled into an album. As most of my fans know, I just recently left New York City, where some… life-changing events happened; life-changing, in a good way._

_"I met someone, who all these songs — actually, my most recent songs — were inspired by, and I had to regretfully part with her." _He stared directly into the camera, directly at _me_, as if he was looking straight into my soul. _"And so this new album, Rhythm of Love, is dedicated to her._

My heart stopped as I watched the television, Rachel at my side. I was in tears, and it's because of him.

It's always because of _him_.

Percy Jackson.

_"Thank you, Korea, and have a good night. Ahn-young-e-choo-moo-say-yo. (안녕히 주무세요)."_

And that's when the flood gates broke completely. I was outright sobbing. Rachel pulled me to her, engulfing me into a hug. "W-Why?" I hiccuped. "Why does he do this to me? I'm trying so hard to forget him, to push those memories away, to live like I _never_ met him, but then he does... _this_... and they all come back!"

She patted my back softly. "Because you can't forget him. Because you love him so much that you'd die without him."

I shook my head. "I love him so much that I'd die, if that means he'd be happy," I whispered, finally realizing how much I was in love with him.

It was like that quote by John Keats: _"I have been astonished that men could die martyrs for religion. I have shuddered at it. I shudder no more. I could be martyred for my religion. Love is my religion. I could die for that."_

I could die for _him__. _

Rachel gasped. "Annabeth!" I shook my head dazedly, and looked at her.

"What?"

"How could you say that?" she asked, appalled.

I stared at her, straight into her green eyes. "Because it's true."

She slapped me across the face – the second time I've been slapped that day. "Are you stupid?!" she cried. "Don't you understand that if you died, it'd play out _exactly_ like the end of Romeo and Juliet?! That if you died, Percy wouldn't want to live anymore? I know he's not the smartest person, but he would never intentionally hurt someone, especially _you. _I'm willing to bet that the only reason he's still alive, right now, is because he knows you're alive, and safe."

In attempt to blink back my already falling tears, I look solemnly at the T.V. screen. "Then why'd he leave?"

Rachel couldn't respond to that.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

Wow. Depressing chapter.

So sorry for the wait. REALLY REALLY SORRY. I'll be sure to update _REAL_ soon, 'kay?

Thank you _SO SO SO _much for getting us to 900 - especially _Nava_, the 900th reviewer, _Awesome- It's a Girl's Thing_ and _i love it_, for being major contributors to reaching this awesome amount of reviews!

Love you all :)

**R&R **please!

Fluffy ~:)


	24. DOZ  ROLATH

**YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 24~ **DOZ - ROLATH

_**PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE:**_

She slapped me across the face – the second time I've been slapped that day. "Are you stupid?" she cried. "Don't you understand that if you died, it'd play out _exactly_ like the end of Romeo and Juliet? That if you died, Percy wouldn't want to live anymore? I know he's not the smartest person, but he would never intentionally hurt someone, especially _you_. I'm willing to bet that the only reason he's still alive, right now, is because he knows you're alive and safe."

In attempt to blink back my already falling tears, I looked solemnly at the T.V. screen. "Then why'd he leave?"

Rachel couldn't respond to that.

* * *

><p><strong>RACHEL's POV:<strong>

As I ushered Annabeth to her bedroom, I sighed. _How could he be such an idiot? _

I know Percy had good intentions, but doesn't he understand that Annabeth is _in love with him? _Or that he's absolutely, indefinitely in love with her back? I wouldn't be there for Annabeth anymore, since I was leaving tomorrow, and with those thoughts she was having, I couldn't bear to leave, even if I had to.

But I promised to myself and to Annabeth, that before I leave, she wouldn't be as depressed as she is now. She'd be back to normal; back to _Annabeth_. I miss that Annabeth. We all do.

And the only way to fix that – rather, the only _person_ – is Percy.

Slipping out of her apartment, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed a number that I had recently acquired. They picked up on the first ring.

Rachel?

**Yeah, it's me. Do you have a Skype account?**

Um, yeah. 

**Okay, what is it?**

D-O-Z hyphen R-O-L-A-T-H

**DOZ-ROLATH?**

Mmhmm.

**Oh, um, okay.**

So why do you need it?

**I'll explain to you later, okay? Just make sure Annabeth is on Skype at 9:00 pm tomorrow?**

Yeah, sure.

**Thanks a million. I owe you one.**

Yup. But I want a full explanation later!

**By 9:00, you won't be needing one. Gotta go, Thals. I'll talk to you later, 'kay?**

Bye.

**Bye.**

I jotted _DOZ-ROLATH _down onto my hand, waving a taxi down as I exited Annabeth's apartment complex. Once inside the taxi, I made another call.

_Yo yo yo, you're talking to Nico! How may I help you?_

**Hey Nico, how's Percy?**

_Oh, hi Rachel! What's up?_

**How's Percy?**

_Depressed over Annabeth – what else? And he's writing like crazy._

**Mm. Okay. You have a Skype account, right?**

_Well _duh_._

'**Kay. Well, add D-O-Z hyphen R-O-L-A-T-H_._**

_Are you doing what I think you're doing?_

**Yeah, I am. Make sure Percy's on Skype by 9:00 pm EST.**

_So... 10:00 am, in Seoul?_

**Um, yeah, I think. Can you do a favor for me?**

_Sure._

**Don't tell Percy. I want it to be a surprise.**

_Dude, I am the _master_ of surprise!_

**... Yeah...**

_Shuddup._

**Okay, bye! Remember, 10:00 am for you!**

_Mmkay. Bye Rachel._

**Bye.**

By the time that call was over, the taxi had stopped at my hotel. I walked out of it, drops of rain immediately hitting me, but I didn't care.

In fact, I felt more relieved and refreshed than I had in a _long_ time.

Now there was just one more phone call to make: the one to my boyfriend, Luke. _I'm coming home._

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH's POV:<strong>

"C'mon, Annie!" Thalia called from my living room. I had been in my office, drawing and erasing all day, trying to block out the outside world. I had even posted a sign on the door: _'DO NOT DISTURB'_.

My shoulders slumped, and I leaned my head in my hands. "What now, Thalia?" I groaned.

The door of my office burst open, revealing a wildly grinning Thalia. I raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you wan –"

She cut me off, by grabbing my arm, and dragging me to the living room, before plopping me down on one of the couches. Glaring at her, I focused my eyes on the ground.

A cool metal surface hit my thighs, and I flinched, before realizing it was only her laptop. My eyes traveled up from the trackpad, to the keyboard, and then the screen. And that's when I froze.

"Annabeth?" the familiar voice asked me. "Annabeth?"

I couldn't respond. All I did was watch his tan, gloomy face erupt into a big smile, his sea-green eyes immediately brightening. "S-Seaweed Brain?" I whispered, unable to believe what was happening. "Is that you?"

"The one and only." I could almost _hear_ his grin when he said those four words. "_Your_ Seaweed Brain, my Wise Girl. Only yours."

The feeling was so immense I could have started crying. "I miss you," I blurted, blushing as soon as it came out. A door shut, and glancing at the front door, I realized Thalia had slipped out.

"I miss you too, Annabeth. More than you can imagine," he replied sweetly.

"I can't believe I'm actually talking to you," I said, one of the most genuine smiles I've ever had, forming on my lips.

Percy erupted into a deep chuckle, his slightly husky voice making me blush again. "A lot of girls have said that," he told me cockily, adding a wink with it. The red on my cheeks fired up even more. "I'm just teasing you."

I nodded slightly. "Did you set this up? Or did Thalia?"

"Believe it or not, it was Rachel."

"Rachel? Of course..." I muttered to myself, unable to stop the grin from coming out. "Thank you," I added, after a moment's thought.

He looked at me confused, his head cocking to the side in an adorable way. "For what?"

I laughed, for the first time since Percy left. "The songs. They were really sweet."

Percy grinned widely. "You saw my concert?" he asked.

"Every second of it. Because of Rachel, of course," I responded.

"Seems like everything is because of Rachel..." Percy mused, looking at me with an intense gaze.

I blushed under his stare. "Uh, yeah. Even when we met..."

"Yeah."

"So when and where's your next concert?" I asked, curiously.

He thought for a moment, before responding, "Uh... A couple weeks, I think. Philippines."

I nodded. It was silent for a few moments, and I took this time to actually look at Percy. He looked more tired than when I last saw him, but definitely as good looking as before.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, and my eyes flashed up towards his, which were staring at me intently, and somewhat anxiously.

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Now it was my turn to be confused. "For what, exactly, are you sorry for?"

Percy ran a hand through his dark hair with a sigh. "I made your life a mess. Because I left, both you and I are so depressed, and that wouldn't of happened if I never became so attached to you. Not that I regret loving you, but sometimes I wonder, if you never had met me –"

"Seaweed Brain," I said, trying to bite back my grin as he looked at me in alarm. "Shut up. You're rambling."

He looked down solemnly, his hair hanging in front of his eyes.

"Hey, Percy, look at me."

**PERCY's POV:**

"Hey, Percy, look at me," Annabeth said softly. I looked up at her slightly, wondering how she could be so beautiful. Annabeth's gray eyes stared at me, as she said, "I love you."

I looked at her, blinking, as I took in what she had said. A slow smile began to form on my lips, reaching all the way up to my eyes, which I'm sure was shining. _She said it. She said it. Oh my gods, she said it! _

Honestly, it took all I had in me, to not squeal like a girl.

"I love you too," I replied, my voice laced with genuine care and... _love_.

Annabeth beamed at me, obviously thrilled that I had said it back, before she cleared her throat awkwardly. "Um yeah..." I chuckled at her not so discreet way of trying to change the topic. "So what's with _NicoIsABeast_?" she wondered, with a small giggle.

I shrugged. "This is Nico's Skype account. What's with _DOZ-ROLATH_, though? It doesn't even make sense!"

"Thalia," she smiled. "It stands for '_Daughter of Zeus - Ruler of Lightning and the Heavens_," Annabeth explained.

My smile dropped. "_What?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

OOH! Cliffhanger :D

Well, I updated a _lot_ quicker, didn't I? What, two days? Three? XD That has _got _to count for something, right?

Haha, yeah. So... I've been writing depressing chapters lately D: But this one's a happy chapter, correct? _'Yes Haley, that is correct'_ XD

Oh, and to clear it up from last chapter, Annabeth isn't suicidal. She just used that to like, show how much she was in love... If that makes sense. I apologize for using 'death' so loosely D:

I've created an original story, and it's being posted on this website: _**defyinggold . blogspot . com**_

I'd really appreciate it, if you checked it out an left a comment or something :) Here's the summary:

_Long ago, back when Ancient Greece was still in rule, Marigold Midas made a vow. A vow, protecting all the girls with golden eyes, in the generations to come, from the curse of greediness inherited from their ancestors.. Cassandra Farquad happens to be a girl with golden eyes and a gift. But maybe, the vow – or curse, however you may prefer it – has a fault. Can she overcome her greed, while saving herself from those who want to take her gift from her? Or will she suffer the same fate her ancestor, King Midas, had?_

Like it enough to check it out and leave a comment? Thanks!

So... **R&R **please? Pretty pretty please?

Haha okay, bye my amazing readers!

xox,

Fluffy


	25. Youtube Girl

**YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 25~ **Youtube Girl

**_PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE:_**

"I love you too," I replied, my voice laced with genuine care and... _love_.

Annabeth beamed at me, obviously thrilled that I had said it back, before she cleared her throat awkwardly. "Um yeah..." I chuckled at her not so discreet way of trying to change the topic. "So what's with _NicoIsABeast_?" she wondered, with a small giggle.

I shrugged. "This is Nico's Skype account. What's with _DOZ-ROLATH_, though? It doesn't even make sense!"

"Thalia," she smiled. "It stands for '_Daughter of Zeus — Ruler of Lightning and the Heavens_," Annabeth explained.

My smile dropped. "_What?_"

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY's POV:<strong>

_Oh my gods… She did _not _just say that… It's all just a coincidence… Youtube… Daughter of Zeus… Athena… Honey-blonde hair… That voice… DOZ-ROLATH… _I froze. _Annabeth._

Was that really her? All these pieces are suddenly fitting together in my head, like the missing puzzle pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Could that mysterious girl, with the most beautiful voice _possibly_ be… Annabeth?

"Percy?"

I couldn't answer her. Thoughts rushed back to me in my head.

:-:

_When I came upon... Number 17,291,003... I think, out of 18,093,472, I was taken aback._

_The singer was facing towards a window, back to the camera, which showed a busy city with lots of skyscrapers, and airplanes soaring through the air. She had honey-blonde hair, with natural curls fit for a princess, nothing like the girls you see today. She was a natural beauty, with slender athletic legs, and a fitting red satin dress. The radio was on and 'Grenade' was playing, as this beauty was singing with her soul. She was really into the song, and as she sung, the room brightened. It appeared she wasn't aware it was being recorded. _

_I felt bad for her, yet if whoever recorded it, hadn't snuck up behind and taped it, I wouldn't have ever heard her sweet voice singing. Daughter of Zeus — Ruler of Lighting and the Heavens was the username. I wonder who she may be, but it sounds like this 'Daughter of Zeus' is into Greek Mythology as well. The video had an odd name too. Percy Jackson's Grenade, performed by Athena's Child —The Smartest of them all. I might just look these people up..._

:-:

_"The god of the sea, horses, and earth quakes," She said. I guess she really enjoys Greek Mythology, as well._

_"I'd be... A daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, and war strategy," we said simultaneously. She gave a small smile to me, and her stormy gray eyes interlocked with my fake blue ones. I wish I could take them off, and expose my original sea-green ones, although that'd definitely blow my cover._

:-:

P-e-r-c-y- -J-a-c-k-s-o-n-'-s- -G-r-e-n-a-d-e- -P-e-r-f-o-r-m-e-d- -b-y- -A-t-h-e-n-a-'-s- -C-h-i-l-d- - -T-h-e- -S-m-a-r-t-e-s-t- -o-f- -t-h-e-m- -a-l-l_, I typed._

_Clicking play, I listened to this wonder's voice, as Grover's face changed from bored, to neutral, to shocked, and then to a grin._

_"Dude, she totally rocked your song!"_

_"I know! Except I have no idea who she is, or where she lives..." I sighed._

_"And I thought you were a New Yorker! Those skyscrapers are definitely in New York City..." I looked closer, and he was right! Those were clearly skyscrapers you'd only find in New York. How could I of been so oblivious?!_

_"Now, let's hear your song."_

:-:

_The entire store quieted down, taking in the song I had just sang with this mysterious voice, when the girl with the voice walked up to me._

_It was Annabeth._

_There was a loud applaud erupting from the entire store, as I couldn't help but do anything and stare at her._

That voice... I've heard it before... _I_ _thought, before quickly brushing it out of my mind_. Nah, that's crazy. I met Annabeth just two days ago... Right?

_Yeah, I would've remembered her. Everything about her is perfect... Well besides her past. But your past is your past, and it's what defines Annabeth. Which is why I lo — like her for that. _

_I was snapped out of my internal debate, when the little kid rushed up to me, and hugged my leg._

:-:

_She avoided me for the remainder of the week. I couldn't bear it. _

_But I didn't bother her. Rather, I ignored her, as she was doing to me. Instead, I focused my attention on the youtube girl. _

_Again and again I watched the video. _

_Those curls… They reminded me of someone. That hair, it just seemed too familiar. So close, yet so far; just at the tip of my fingers._

_Aha!_

_She reminded me of —_

_"Percy?"_

:-:

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

**ANNABETH's POV:**

Gods. What is up with him? I explain Thalia's Skype username, and he suddenly gets all… _sentimental_ on me!

So I couldn't help it when I screamed his full name. His head snapped up, sea-green eyes connecting with my gray ones. I stared into those eyes I love, seeing something… different in them.

It looked vaguely like… recognition?

He blinked, as if exiting out of a daze. "Annabeth…" Percy began, his eyes slightly wider than usual. I could feel my eyebrows furrow. _Is he trying to tell me something? Oh gods… Last time he tried to tell me something — and the time before that — it didn't work out so well… Oh no… _"Annabeth…"

I bit my lip, hoping I wasn't going to fall off the couch from anticipation. "Uh, yes?"

The door opened in Percy's hotel suite — either unnoticed to him, or he ignored it — and all I could see was the pair of ballet flats step in, along with the big hat covering the woman's eyes. She held a dry cleaning bag in one hand, and her purse with the other, and was wearing a cute sundress.

My heart stopped, and I tried to choke up an excuse, as Percy began to speak. "Annabeth are you… the girl on… yout —"

"Oh, whoops! Look at the time… I have to go… I'll talk to you soon, okay? Bye Percy. Lov — bye." And with that, I ended the call, not able to see anymore of that woman in Percy's suite.

_Who is she? And why is she there? _Percy probably has a reason… And I trust him not to… well, you know… But I couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

The feeling was too familiar… And I didn't like it one bit.

**PERCY's POV:**

… What… Just… Happened?

I stared at the empty Skype screen, simply blinking. _Why did she suddenly leave? Was she anticipating my question? Or was there another reason? _My mind was swirling once again, as I leaned my head into the palm of my hand.

A small, cool, hand touched my shoulder, and I visibly stiffened, causing whomever the hand belonged to, to pull away. "Um… Mr. Jackson?" a vaguely familiar voice asked. _Where have I heard that before? _"I have your… um… dry cleaning…"

What was her name… Kali? Cassandra? Oh, _Calypso_… "Uh… I can just umm… well put it over on this chair…" she mumbled. I turned around in my swivel chair to face her. Calypso brushed a strand of her caramel colored hair out of her face, which was shrouding her downcast eyes.

I bit the inside of my mouth, still thinking about Annabeth… whom I just happened to figure out was the 'youtube girl'. "Yeah, well, thanks…" I muttered.

She nodded slightly, and turned around to head out of my room. Placing her hand on the door knob, Calypso shifted her gaze to look at me. "And uh, Mr. Jackson?"

"Percy," I immediately corrected.

Her eyes widened. "Yes, well, uh, Percy… I'm really sorry about what happened before…" I nodded curtly, my eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought. "Um… Well… Goodbye then."

With that, Calypso walked out of the room.

A moment passed, and I ran to grab my shoes and coat. I threw open the door, and jogged after Calypso. "Hold up for a second?"

Calypso turned to look at me, startled. "… Yes?"

I gave a small smile at her, in need of food and fresh air. "What's good to eat here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**NOT A DATE. I REPEAT: **IT'S NOT A DATE! ... Or is it? XD

It's not. I would never do that to y'all! Especially after Annabeth left before he could ask her. He just needs to think... And someone to think with. Besides, he needs a tour guide, and like, what's good to eat there, y'know?

WELL! At least he knows now! Can I get a *WHOOP WHOOP*?

Send me a *WHOOP WHOOP* in your review and… I'll… I'll…. I'll… give you a… a hug?

Hehe, hugs for everyone! And sorry for the POV changes -.-

WOW THIS IS A LONG A/N. BUT WE REACHED 1000 REVIEWS! EEPS! MORE HUGS FOR EVERYONE!

**R&R **please… HE KNOWS HE KNOW HE KNOWS!

Fluffy

**PS: **If you didn't get the Daughter of Zeus - Ruler of Lighting and the Heavens connection with the youtube girl - YOU'RE SLOW - I mean, I hope you get it now! :D


	26. Annabeth

**YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 26~ **Annabeth

**_PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE:_**

She nodded slightly, and turned around to head out of my room. Placing her hand on the door knob, Calypso shifted her gaze to look at me. "And uh, Mr. Jackson?"

"Percy," I immediately corrected.

Her eyes widened. "Yes, well, uh, Percy… I'm really sorry about what happened before…" I nodded curtly, my eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought. "Um… Well… Goodbye then."

With that, Calypso walked out of the room.

A moment passed, and I ran to grab my shoes and coat. I threw open the door, and jogged after Calypso. "Hold up for a second?"

Calypso turned to look at me, startled. "… Yes?"

I gave a small smile at her, in need of food and fresh air. "What's good to eat here?"

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY's POV:<strong>

Her caramel eyes widened with shock and she cocked her head to the side. "But what about that girl you were talking with on your laptop? Isn't she your…." Calypso trailed off, a blush on her face.

I blinked, trying to process what she was saying. "Oh, yeah! That was Annabeth. My… girlfriend." _Is that what we are? Boyfriend-girlfriend? Lovers?_

Calypso nodded, looking at me expectantly. "Oh… OH… _OH_. I don't mean it was like, a date or something. Just two friends hanging out," I explained, scratching the back of my neck sheepishly, my neck getting warm.

She nodded yet again, her lips pursed together. "Friends…" Calypso murmured softly, turning to look at me. "Is that what we are?"

Smiling at her, I shrugged my shoulders. "If that's what you want us to be." For a second, Calypso just stared at me, before nodding curtly. "So let's go?"

I stepped forward, walking down the hallway the elevator. Only when I reached the elevator, I realized Calypso wasn't following me. My hand paused mid-way on reaching the button to open the doors, I turned around to look at her. "Coming?"

A moment passed before she walked over to me, hesitantly. "What about the… paparazzi?"

We stepped into the elevator before I addressed the question. "What _about_ the paparazzi?"

Calypso looked down to the tiled floor of the elevator, her fingers fumbling around together. "What if they… misunderstand the situation?"

"What is there to misunderstand?" I asked confoundedly. "Why –"

"Are you really that thick-headed?" Calypso blurted, before blushing and looking down at the ground again. "What if they misunderstood… like I did?" she wondered, her cheeks still flared, and her tone noticeably quieter.

_Oh._ "Well… Then let's not make them think the wrong thing, hmm?" I suggested, right as the elevator doors _dinged_. I stepped out of the elevator, holding my arm out, so the double doors wouldn't close on Calypso. I grinned. "Shall we?"

With a small smile, she stepped out, clutching her purse to her body tightly.

And ladies and gents, that is how I made my first friend in Korea.

* * *

><p>We ended up going to eat at some Korean restaurant – go figure; we're in Korea – which I couldn't quite pronounce the name of correctly. Calypso actually taught me how to use chopsticks… although I can barely even use them.<p>

Picking up some rice, I shoved it in my mouth, savoring the taste. I had a hood on, shrouding most of my face from the public view. Both of us were silent, simply eating the Korean food served to us.

Calypso spoke first. "That girl… um… Annabeth. She was the one in the pictures on your phone, wasn't she? And the girl on Skype…" I stared at her causing her cheeks to redden. "Sorry… I'm being awfully nosy. It's none of my busine –"

"Yeah. That's her," I said, smiling to myself slightly. "That's Annabeth." _My_ Annabeth.

She nodded timidly. "I'm really sorry about your phone Mr. J—" I looked at her. "_Percy_," Calypso corrected.

"It's fine." Calypso stared at me dubiously. "_Really_." _Not really. _I shook my head, sticking a smile on my face. "Why do you ask?"

"Ask what?" she wondered curiously.

I shrugged my shoulders slightly. "If that was Annabeth."

With a small blush, Calypso replied, "Oh, I was just curious if that was the girl… you know…"

My eyebrows furrowed. "I really don't know," I told her honestly.

"You know… that poor girl you went all 'It's me' about, in your concert in New York…" she mumbled, her blush growing on her olive cheeks.

Laughing fondly at the memory, I smiled. "Yeah… that wasn't my smartest idea, actually." A smirk appeared on my face. "But wait…"

"Mm?"

I grinned at Calypso, my smirk widening. "You watched my concert. You _so_ know who I am!" I exclaimed, my tone smug.

She bit her lip, confusion on her face. "What… do you… mean?" Calypso asked.

"When you sent me flying into the ocean! You pretended you didn't know who I was! But really, you were just a Percy-Jackson fan in hiding!" I exclaimed with a laugh.

Her eyes widened, and she chewed on her lip more. "Well… Um… You see… With the water and everything I couldn't quite tell who you were…" Calypso mumbled out an excuse. I raised my eyebrows at her, and she bowed her head, her golden-brown hair falling in front of her face. "Yeah."

I wouldn't let this go that easily. "Yeah what?" I prodded, smiling.

"Oh you know!"

"No, Calypso, must I repeat? I really _don't_ know!"

"I'm your fan, okay?"

"What was that?"

"I'm a fan of you!"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you…"

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't. Now what was it you were saying?"

"…"

"Calypso…"

"I'M A HUGE PERCY JACKSON FAN, OKAY?"

"Got it."

"I hate you."

"No you don't!" I sang. "You're a _huge_ fan of me!"

Calypso huffed angrily, stuffing a piece of meat in her mouth. The rest of lunch was in silence — mine, a smug one, and hers, angry.

It was possibly the best lunch one could ever have when visiting Korea.

* * *

><p>Spending time just <em>hanging out<em> and _being myself_ with Calypso was one of the first time's I've ever felt truly relaxed and not pressured in any way, shape, or form, since my last concert in New York, when everything suddenly became complicated. It was oddly… refreshing.

We ended up back at my hotel, and I gave Calypso a soft smile. She had opened up more to me, obviously less shy than she had originally been when we first met. But now, Calypso had closed off again.

"Well…" I trailed off awkwardly, like a teenager on his first date with a girl, even if it wasn't a date.

She nodded slowly, looking at the ground. "I… had a good time."

I smiled at her. "Me too. Maybe we could hang out tomorrow? I've got nothing to do, and I need a buddy to tour Korea with since An —" I cut myself off, my cheeks slightly flared. "Since there's no one else to do it with."

Calypso looked into my eyes, staring at me curiously. "It's okay. I know you wish I were Annabeth…" she said softly, smiling a little at me. "It's good you're so loyal to her, even over the distance."

"Yeah," was all I responded. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and relaxed her shoulders.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then," Calypso said, a smile on her face. She quickly hugged me, and began walking down the street. "Goodnight!"

"Night…" I murmured quietly, staring out into the night. _Is it so wrong that I wish Annabeth was here instead of her? Even if Calypso's a friend?_

* * *

><p><strong>So… it seems like I haven't updated in a while, huh? WELL YOUR EYES ARE FOOLING YOU. BECAUSE I JUST UPDATED A DAY AGO!<strong>

**… I wish -.-**

**Sorry for the wait :3 The next one will be quicker! I've just been busy with school and crap and bleeehhh -.-**

**Well. I hope you all don't completely hate Calypso. I tried to make her so you wouldn't… but whatever!**

**Thank you all for your kind reviews!**

**Xox**

**Fluffy**


	27. Gray Icons

**YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 27~ **Gray Icons

_**PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE:**_

Calypso looked into my eyes, staring at me curiously. "It's okay. I know you wish I were Annabeth…" she said softly, smiling a little at me. "It's good you're so loyal to her, even over the distance."

"Yeah," was all I responded. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and relaxed her shoulders.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then," Calypso said, a smile on her face. She quickly hugged me, and began walking down the street. "Goodnight!"

"Night…" I murmured quietly, staring out into the night. _Is it so wrong that I wish Annabeth was here instead of her? Even if Calypso's a friend?_

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH's POV:<strong>

I sighed, resting my head in my hands, my blonde curls creating a wall around my head. He would explain it later, right? He would make everything clear, everything better.

She probably was just a housekeeper or something... I mean, she was carrying a dry-cleaned suit after all. And she had referred to him as "Mr. Jackson" rather than Percy, as well. That's got to mean something, doesn't it?

I shook my head. What am I thinking? Percy can have friends... even female ones...

But undoubtedly, Percy would tell me about her later; he wouldn't keep something from me... right?

Again, I shook my head at my thoughts. He wouldn't... we l-love each other. Yeah, we love each other. This time, rather than shaking my head, I smiled to myself.

Honestly, I never thought the day would happen when I, Annabeth Chase, Californian Class-One-Nerd, would love another man... and be loved in return. My grin broadened. It's really happened. It _actually_ happened. And gods, if it didn't feel nice to be appreciated for once in my life.

But honestly, I was wrecking my brain over this. _Who was she? What was she doing there? Why was she carrying his _clothing_? _I can't recall the last time I was so… distraught… over a matter — a superficial one that I shouldn't care less about; I mean, it wasn't Percy I didn't trust — I trust him, I really do — it was that girl. Yet here I am, on the verge of head-desking myself until I could knock some sense back into it.

_Yeah, right, good luck,_ I snorted to myself. I checked the time — it was almost 10:00 pm here in New York… So if Korea was 11 hours ahead… then it would be 11:00 am? _Yeah._

New questions roamed around in my head. _Is that girl still there? Did she leave yet? Is he with her? Where is Percy now? _

Another voice in my mind sneered at me. (I sneered… to myself?) _Obsessive stalker, much?_

I growled inwardly. _It's not stalker-ish! It's just genuine curiosity! _I countered.

_I thought you said you trusted him!_

_Because I _do_ trust him!_

A voice laughed mockingly in my head. _Does it _sound _like you trust him? Asking all these questions? You should just trust Percy to do the right thing!_

_I _am_ trusting him to do the right thing!_

_Then let the guy be!_

Slumping back in the couch, taking my hands away from my face, I looked at the empty Skype chat, and how the icon next to the name, 'Percy Jackson', was gray and invisible. My world felt gray and invisible.

I sighed to myself. _Pull yourself together, Annabeth! _A voice inside my head that sounded vaguely like Rachel's, scolded me. With a huff, I crossed my arms over my chest.

_Yeah, don't make me come over there and — _Thalia's voice.

— _Slap the sense back into you! _Geez, Katie was in my head, too? My hand came up to my cold cheek, subconsciously rubbing where she had slapped it _twice_ earlier.

Groaning, I buried my face into my palms, resuming my previous position, my blonde hair once falling over my face again, creating a wall. Maybe it would be better if there was an actual wall around me, blocking me from all outside contact.

My eyes wandered to the gray icon once again, before moving to the lower right-hand corner where the time was. 10:23 pm here, 11:23 am there. _He'll definitely get back on, though. It's lunch time there… Besides, he looked like he had to ask me something before I — _Oh_._

_I _was the one who hung up on him. I guess Percy just assumed that I didn't want to talk to him… which is absurd, but somewhat logical.

"UGH!" I sat back up again, fingers pulling roughly at my hair, but not enough to pull it out of the roots. I looked up at the laptop screen.

It was gray. Still gray.

_Percy will probably get back on after lunch… _My teeth gnawed at my bottom lip. I really wanted to talk to him more… but it was getting late… _Oh, what the heck, I'd rather wait than miss my chance._

So I resolved to stay up, staring blankly at the gray icon on the screen, hoping it would turn green.

Ten minutes. Nothing.

Thirty minutes later, it continued to stay a constant color.

An hour passed. My eyes were drooping shut. And then they closed shut as I fell asleep.

_He never came back on._

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY's POV:<strong>

The next morning, I met Calypso outside of the hotel. My mouth and nose were covered with a scarf, while I had a cap on, the hood of my jacket pulled up over it, so most of my face was covered.

There had been questions bothering me all night, and I needed someone to discuss them with… Someone who didn't know Annabeth.

After breakfast, we walked over to the river, sitting down on a bench. I looked over to Calypso, who had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, and was staring out at the river. Her fingers fumbled together, in what looked like a nervous manner.

"Are you cold?" I asked her, noticing her shiver. Her eyes snapped over to me, blankly staring at my face. I moved to take off my jacket and give it to her, causing Calypso to frantically shake her head.

"No!" Her face flushed red, not from the cold. "I mean, no, it's okay. I'm fine."

I looked at her, doubt clear on my face. "Are you sure?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I'm a-okay!"

We fell back into an awkward silence, before Calypso opened her mouth. "Um… Percy?"

"Hmm?"

Her hands were locking, interlocking, and twitching around, increasing as every second passed. _She must be extremely nervous about something… _"Uh… When you offered your jacket…" Calypso trailed off, staring at her hands, as I waited patiently. "When you offered your jacket… Was that um, just manners or…" This time she really trailed off, and I knew she wasn't going to finish her sentence.

_But what did she mean? _"Or…?" I questioned.

Calypso reddened, the tip of her nose and cheeks darkening, from the light pink color it originally was, to a deep crimson. "Or… something else… you know…" she muttered.

_Oh. I get what she meant now. _"Calypso…" I tried to think of the right thing to say. "I-I… I like you a lot."

_Crap, that wasn't what I meant! _"But I'm in love with Annabeth Chase!" I blurted, trying to fix what I just said. "And I like you just as a friend!"

She looked like she wanted to face palm. "Geez, Percy, you scared me for a second."

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, before my face turned to confusion. "Wait, what?"

With a light laugh, Calypso said, "I _didn't _want you to like me. You seemed so smitten with Annabeth, I just didn't want to make sure I was… Uh, I don't know, stealing you away… because I wasn't trying to!"

_Smooth, _I thought, chuckling to myself.

"It's not funny! Annabeth seems like a really good person who deserves someone like you!" Calypso grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Someone like me?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow. I leaned toward her, trying not to laugh. "Calypso… Do you like me?"

Surprisingly, instead of blushing like I had expected her to, she waved it off with a scoff. "I already told you I was a fan… what's a fan-girl without a celebrity-crush?"

I blinked, leaning away. "I'm just teasing you, Percy; learn to take a joke! I just really like your songs."

"Mm. I see."

She shrugged, and we dwelled in silence once more.

"Hey Calypso?"

"Hi Percy," she shot back with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." I knew she was comfortable around me now, by the way her personality had changed from a shy girl, to a snarky, sarcastic one.

Ignoring her comment, I said, "Can you give me some advice?"

"Sure."

Pulling my new phone out of my pocket, I went onto YouTube, clicking on recently watched video. I put the phone into her hands.

After a couple of minutes, Calypso looked up at me with wide eyes. "Daughter of Athena — the Smartest of Them All? Who _is_ that? She's… _amazing!_"

I nodded with a big grin on my face. "I'm not sure… but I think I know who it is…"

She whacked me on the head. "Well you're just going to sit there and not tell me who?!" Calypso demanded. "Wait, don't tell me. Is it…" She studied my face for a second, before looking back at the video. "Hey! There's another video!"

"What?" I grabbed the phone from her hands.

Calypso stared at me, her eyebrows raised. "You haven't seen it yet?" she asked in disbelief, scrambling to get my phone back, clicking the link.

We watched it silently, seeing Annabeth — if it actually _was _her — sing to the song, 'Both of Us'. The song came to an end, and Calypso and I looked at each other, amazement clear on both of our faces.

Apparently the video still wasn't over, with around ten seconds left. Honestly, both Calypso and I were hooked on this girl's voice.

And then the girl turned around.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>

I'm so sorry :o I haven't updated anything in forever! I've just been really busy and everything with school and all this other crap. I really wanted to make this a long chapter, and I debated with changing it all, but I decided this would be the best ending.

Yes, I know it's a cliffhanger, but I'm going to try and update much faster, although honestly, I can't make any promises for that. However, I can promise you guys that I will put in all my effort towards lessening the period of time between these chapters.

If you're a reader of my Maximum Ride stories, I, too, will be putting in effort to update those as well.

I have a favor to ask as well — **NO, I HAVE NOT READ THE MARK OF ATHENA YET **so please, no spoilers in the lovely reviews you all give :)

Again, I'm truly sorry about the wait, but so much has been going on, that periods of time like this may happen every once in a while.

Thank you so much :3

Fluffy


	28. A Not So Friendly Outing

**YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 28~ **A Not So Friendly Outing

**_PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE:_**

"What?" I grabbed the phone from her hands.

Calypso stared at me, her eyebrows raised. "You haven't seen it yet?" she asked in disbelief, scrambling to get my phone back, clicking the link.

We watched it silently, seeing Annabeth — if it actually _was _her — sing to the song, 'Both of Us'. The song came to an end, and Calypso and I looked at each other, amazement clear on both of our faces.

Apparently the video still wasn't over, with around ten seconds left. Honestly, both Calypso and I were hooked on this girl's voice.

And then the girl turned around.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH's POV:<strong>

"Hello?"

"Hi Annabeth!"

"Sorry, who is this?"

"Wow, Annie—"

"Don't call me that."

"—I thought you would have been smart enough to check the caller ID…"

"… Oh, hi, Katie."

"You just checked it, didn't you?"

"So what if I did? As much as I enjoy talking to you, why'd you call?"

"Geez, Annie, someone's a little pissy in the morning."

"Don't call me Annie."

"Okay, okay! So what are you doing today?"

"Um, nothing… I don't think…"

"Annabeth Chase doesn't think? Oh my gods!"

"Hush, Katie."

"Whatever… Hey, want to hang out with me and a couple other friends?"

"Uh, sure."

"Great! Let me just tell them… Okay, done!"

"So is that it?"

"Geez, calm down Annabeth. I just wanted to check up on you!"

"… What for?"

"Oh, I just wanted to check if you were still mopey."

"Mopey?"

"You know, about _him_?"

"_Him_?"

"You must be seriously out of it this morning, Anni—_Annabeth_. Of course him! Percy!"

"Oh."

"Oh? That's it? That's all I get after my inspirational talk I gave you at the restaurant?"

"That was a while ago, Katie."

"Nooo… It was only a couple days ago, wasn't it?"

"I don't know."

"So how are you?"

"Good."

"I mean with Percy… still like, under the weather?"

"I was never sick over Percy, Katie. I'm fine—we're fine."

"That's good to hear!"

"Yeah…"

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Are you sure this is Annabeth? Sleep? At _twelve_?"

"_Twelve?!_"

"Yeah, it's twelve o'clock. I have to go now, Annabeth. I'll see you in about thirty minutes when I pick you up, okay? Bye Annie! Don't forget!"

"Don't call me—"

…

Do you ever get the feeling when you wake up, that the day is going to turn out to be a bad day?

Today was one of those days; it was going to be a bad day… I couldn't explain why, but somewhere… I had a gut feeling. And over the years, I had learned to always trust my first instincts.

Woman's intuition.

It just… didn't feel _right_, and I _knew_ that something would happen. Call me superstitious, but something was up.

As promised, Katie arrived at my apartment thirty minutes later. By then, the queasiness that had been accumulating in my stomach had amplified to over twice the amount there was previously.

I heard a knock on the door, most likely being Katie. "Just a moment!" I cried, running to the front door. But before I could get there, the door opened. The growing feeling turned to shock, when I realized that the door had been unlocked… all night. _How could I forget to lock the door?_

Apparently, Katie thought so too. "Why is your door unlocked?" Her faced grew concerned. "Annabeth, is something wrong?"

_No, nothing is wrong_, I tried to convince myself, with a sigh, reminiscing over the events of last night. One word came to mind.

_Gray. _

_Gray._

_Graygraygray._

It was all gray.

"Annabeth?" Katie came over to where I had sat myself on the couch, and she put a hand on my forehead. "Are you okay?"

I laughed weakly, trying not to concern Katie, or bring her into any of this. "Oh, I'm fine… why?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, and Katie looked at me wearily. "Well, you slept in until _noon_, and your front door has been unlocked since last night, I presume," she muttered sarcastically.

… "I was waiting for you to come, so I unlocked the door for you to let yourself in," I mumbled.

Katie shook her head looking at me disapprovingly. "If you're going to lie to me, can't you at _least_ lie properly?"

"What do you mean? I'm not… lying."

With a roll of her eyes, she said, "Annabeth, you yelled 'Just a moment'. You had no idea your door had been unlocked."

I crossed my arms, huffing. "Fine," I admitted, "I had no clue that my door was unlocked."

She bit her lip anxiously. "So are you not okay? You don't have to hang out with me… I mean, if you really don't feel good, or sick, or whatever…"

"I'll come. I already told you I would."

"But—"

I sighed. "Katie, I'm going."

Katie gave me a soft smile, before grabbing both my hands and pulling me off the couch. "C'mon then, let's go."

…

We ended up going to Central Park, walking quietly and just talking with each other.

"So what's up?" Katie asked, as we walked through the park. The leaves had already changed color and fallen, leaving the trees bare throughout the park.

I shrugged, not really in the mood to, well, explain my dim mood. "Nothing really…" I said softly, staring in front of me.

She pursed her lips and stopped walking to stare at me. "Annab— oh! Travis! Hi!" Katie stopped midsentence, noticing two guys—twins—walk towards us. One of them was Travis, Katie's boyfriend, while the other one was most likely his twin brother. She ran to them, stopping in front of them to study both of the guys.

After a moment, she wrapped her arms around one of them, deciding that that one was Travis.

Travis and his brother started cracking up, and the one Katie wasn't hugging pouted. "You can't even tell your boyfriend from his twin? Geez Katie, that stings."

Blushing bright red, Katie was quick to let go of the guy who I assumed was Travis' twin. He straightened his clothing, and grasped Katie's hand in both of his, leaning down to kiss the top knuckle. "Connor Stoll, a pleasure to finally meet you, milady."

"So this is the Connor I've been hearing about?" Katie asked Travis, her face finally returning to its normal color.

Both twins turned to look at each other, before re-averting their attention to Katie once more. "The one and only," they said simultaneously, although Connor had said it with a grin, Travis with a groan.

"You've been telling people about me?" Connor asked his brother boastingly. He leaned towards Katie. "All good things, I presume."

I stood behind the three awkwardly, although I didn't mind at all. My mind was in another place. When I looked back at the three, I saw Connor's eyes flicked to me. "Who is this?" he asked, his voice smooth and collected.

Katie opened her mouth to reply, but I cut her off before she could reply. "Annabeth Chase."

He blinked twice at my terseness, before smiling at me. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Chase." He looked as if he was about to kiss my hand as he did to Katie, but after a moment, he shook his head, deciding against it. _Thank gods._

Travis turned to me. "Ah, Annabeth," he said, nodding his head and rubbing his chin as if he had a beard. "The Percy Jackson Annabeth, if I'm correct?"

I bit my lip, standing there for a second, before replying, "Yes, that is correct," and proceeding to send a glare at Katie. I grabbed her arm to pull her away from the two twins, but Connor interrupted with an excited shout.

"Let's get this double date started!"

Now I _really_ needed to have a talk with Katie. I dragged her away from Travis and Connor, to the opposite side of the gravel-ly walkway. "_Double date_?" I hissed, trying to keep my voice low. "What does he mean _double date_?" I demanded, anger seeping into my words.

_How could she do this to me?_

"I'm so sorry Annabeth! I mean, it was originally just going to be just me and Travis, but then Connor showed up and Travis wanted to bring him along, and so I agreed, but we thought it wouldn't be a good time for him since he'd be a third wheel, so I called you and then you agreed and I told Travis right away, before I asked how you and Percy were doing and then when you said you were good, I wanted to tell Travis to cancel it because I didn't want to mess up anything but I had already told him and I didn't want to—"

"Shut _up_, Katie," I muttered, stopping her mid-ramble. _Gods… what do I do now?_

_Fake sickness, a headache, stomach bug, anything!_

_Leave without telling anyone._

_Get 'lost' in Central Park._

She buried her face in her hands. "I'm _so_ sorry, Annabeth!" she apologized, tears beginning to form in her wide brown eyes. I sighed.

_Go along with it._

"Katie…" I sighed yet again. "I…"

She shook her head frantically. "I'm really really really sorry, Annabeth! I know it was wrong and I deceived you, but I just didn't want to let anyone down, but I let you down while trying not to. You don't have to go. Just don't go at all. I'm sure that Travis and Connor would understand… I feel like such a terrible friend."

"I'll… go."

Her eyes widened and she looked at me unbelievably. "But what about…"

"But it's _nothing_ close to a double date, okay? I'll make sure he knows that."

Katie smiled at me, nodding enthusiastically, looking as if I had just talked to her in Ancient Greek. She launched herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she cried, grinning. "You're the best, Annie!"

I bit the inside of my cheek and nodded. "But… Just know I don't want to be here."

Her face fell a bit, but brightened again. "Okay. I'm honestly really sorry though."

When we had walked back over to where Travis and Connor were standing, the two had been joking around with each other, catching up and… pulling a prank. Connor was covered with neon green silly string—a big contrast to his tan skin—with a mischievously murderous look on his face.

I turned to Katie, asking a question with my eyes, slightly amused. _How do you like this person?_

She grinned at me, shrugging, and seeming to say, _I don't know, I just do._

I rolled my eyes, and retied my ponytail in my hair. Connor's eyes connected with mine, but I looked at him with no emotion. He either ignored it, or didn't let it dimmer his mood, seeing he grinned back at me.

We began to walk along Central Park, me, trying to stay next to Katie. And yet it _still_ didn't affect Connor. He walked on the opposite side of me, silently, but a happy smile on his face.

It was around lunch time, so when we approached a hot dog stand, I volunteered to buy lunch for everyone.

And of course, Connor offered to help.

"Can I get four hotdogs please?" I asked the man tending the hotdog stand. He nodded, beginning to prepare it.

Connor leaned on one elbow on the stand, the front of his body almost touching my side. "Make that a chilidog and three hotdogs, sir." I stepped away from Connor, sitting down on the bench.

Following my actions, Connor sat beside me, reclining back on the bench and resting his arm along the top edge. "You're awfully quiet," he commented.

I couldn't help it; I snorted at his sudden comment.

He smiled at me. "You're awfully pretty too," Connor said, almost to himself. I bit my lip, trying not to do anything… _rash_.

"Uh, thanks," I said with a shrug.

"Miss, your hotdogs are ready," the man told me. I stood up, grabbing the hotdogs, and thanking him. Now we just had to wait for Connor's chilidog…

I handed Connor the three hotdogs, along with packets of mustard, ketchup, and relish, while continuing to stand and wait for the chilidog to be done.

"Your boyfriend's chilidog is ready, Miss."

Glancing over at Connor, who was sitting perfectly still on the bench, I replied, "He's not my boyfriend," while taking the plate from the man.

The man, _Jerry_, looked slightly surprised, but recovered from it. "Oh," he chuckled. "You're mighty pretty, and I just assumed…" Jerry cleared his throat. "Sorry about that, Miss. My wife, she's pregnant, and I've been wishing for a daughter, and now I'm well, hoping for a daughter as pretty as you."

I smiled at him, laughing and blushing at the same time. Connor was still sitting motionless, staring at the interaction between me and Jerry. "Well, I hope you get your daughter, who will surely be beautiful. And thank you," I said with a smile.

Jerry nodded at me. "Have a good day, Miss."

Connor got up as I began walking away. He walked behind me, at a reasonable distance. I turned around once to make sure he was there, and he was staring at the ground, shaking his head.

"She's got a pretty laugh, too," Connor muttered to himself quietly.

And I couldn't help it. I blushed.

We finally got back to where Katie and Travis said they'd be sitting, only to find them not there.

"Where'd they go?" Connor asked, his eyes wide, panic clear in his pupils.

_I hope you go to Tartarus, Katie, _I grumbled inwardly. In reply to Connor, I shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "No idea."

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "So… uh, should we look for them?"

"I guess so."

Connor nodded, and holding three hotdogs and a chilidog, we set on searching around Central Park for them.

…

Honestly… Connor Stoll isn't half as bad as I thought he would be.

And to be even more honest… I thought he was going to be _preetty _bad.

Somehow, we ended up talking… and somehow… it wasn't awkward at all. Well, at least it wasn't for me. It seemed like I was just talking to Travis, or Nico, or P—

Not Percy. Talking to him wasn't awkward… but it wasn't _this_.

Talking to Connor felt like how I would talk to a friend. And it wasn't bad at all.

"Hey Annabeth," Connor said.

"Hmm?" I replied, my eyes scanning for any sights of Travis or Katie. So far, it had already been an hour since we first began looking for them.

He stopped walking for a moment, and turned to look at me. "I'm tired."

I rolled my eyes. "You're whiny."

Connor chuckled. "But _Annieee!_ I'm _sooo tiredddd_!" he whined like a little kid, causing me to crack a smile, and even laugh a little bit.

"Fine. We'll take a break… but _only_ for a little bit."

His face became animated, and he quickly grabbed my hand, and starting to pull me somewhere, before dropping it. Connor looked sheepishly at me and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh… erm… sorry. But I know a place…" he muttered.

I nodded at him with a small smile. "Lead the way, then."

As we neared this mysterious area, Connor asked me to close my eyes, and after lots of pleading on his behalf, and death threats on mine, I finally complied.

He lightly grabbed my shoulders from behind and led me forwards, mumbling in my ear when to step up, or if there was going to be a step down below. _This is weird. Too close. Waayy too close, _I grumbled inwardly, yet keeping my eyes shut.

Finally, Connor told me to open my eyes, and when I did, I gasped.

We were standing at a pond that was surrounded by yellow and white wild lilies, and a grove of willow trees. It was beautiful.

But… I… _knew this place._

With a sudden intake of breath, my eyes widened with realization.

_"It looks like a scene from a fairy tale..."_

_"It's so... calm. Like you can forget all the troubles in the world when you're here..."_

_"I, er, have a song I made for you…"_

_"Yeah. It's called 'Fall for You'."_

_"Annabeth… I am completely, and utterly in love with you."_

_"There's something else…"_

_"I have to leave New York… In two weeks."_

_No. _Not here.

This was _my_ sanctuary. This is where so many things happened between me and Percy. _I shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be here. _I shouldn't be here with him.

"Annabeth?" Connor asked curiously.

I backed out of his grip on my shoulders. "I-I-I… I can't be here. I'm sorry."

And with that, I ran out into the public section of Central Park, as far away from Connor, from _that place_, as I could.

I shouldn't have been there with him. That was just… rude, inappropriate… I don't know…

It felt like he was violating my privacy. _Percy's_ and my privacy.

Breathing heavily, I shook my head, trying to shake my meddled thoughts out of my head. That place was for me and Percy… And without him there, next to me, instead of halfway across the world… It just felt _wrong_.

It made me realize…

How much I needed Percy. How much I needed him… here, with me.

How much I loved him; how I couldn't live without him.

But he was in, oh, I don't know… most likely in the Philippines now, not even _half-way_ done with his world tour. It could be _months_ before I could see him again, in person.

We were two, entirely different people in different lives.

I needed him. I _need_ him. I need him to be _happy. _But I can't have him; he has his own dreams and I have mine. And… for both him and I to be happy… would I have to let him go?

I shook my head to myself, as I rode up the elevator to my apartment. _No._

_You won't be happy. He won't be happy. The results would only equal out to more sadness and depression. Only more pain and suffering._

Those are the words I want to believe. I want them to be true.

But after last night… and that girl… and today… I'm doubting it.

Rubbing at my eyes, I unlocked my apartment. _Don't do anything you'd regret, Annabeth, _I told myself. _And letting Percy go is something you'd regret for the rest of your life._

I needed to talk with Percy, before I made any conclusions, any decisions, but I couldn't face him right now, not with me all… like _this._

It would have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY's POV: <strong>

It was her. It was Annabeth. I couldn't believe it.

This mystery girl…

The entire time…

It had been _her_.

Annabeth.

Annabeth Chase.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

Hai. I know… it's been a while… and you all have given me a crazy amount of reviews, and I feel _extremely _guilty.

There have been many… reasons… as to why I haven't updated.

Honestly, this was going to be updated last weekend, but I am part of this 24 author collab for the Hunger Games, called Fourteen, and so I had to write a 4k chapter by the 10th of December. I also have been extremely busy with school—especially science fair—and I had a B in science that I completely freaked out about (which is now an A, whoop!). I haven't been able to write this lately either… I actually had to rewrite the beginning of this multiple times, before writing one that I was at least partially satisfied with (you can go to my tumblr: floatingthoughtsofmine . tumblr . com to see them).

Oh, and I've been distressed about a guy. Joy. xP

I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, and I'm sure most of you hated me while reading it (or at least Anna did :3) and I apologize.

I want to say I'll try to update sooner… but honestly, I really don't know. But I can say that I'll definitely try.

Thank you all for sticking with this story. If you want to chat through PM or gmail, just ask :)

Review please… although I probably don't deserve any of your amazing ones ._.

Xoxo,

Fluffy


	29. Letting Go

**YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 29~ **Letting Go

_**PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE:**_

It was her. It was Annabeth. I couldn't believe it.

This mystery girl…

The entire time…

It had been _her_.

Annabeth.

Annabeth Chase.

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY's POV:<strong>

_Annabeth._

_Annabeth._

_Annabeth._

_It had always been Annabeth, all this time. _

_Even before I knew her… I had indirectly met her._

Now that I think about it, how could I of been so freaking _oblivious? _No wonder Annabeth always called me a Seaweed Brain.

Honestly; the skyscrapers, the room, even the _voice_! And then when we Skyped, Thalia's username: DOZ-ROLATH. _Daughter of Zeus—Ruler of Lightning and the Heavens. _The same username as her YouTube account.

And after all those _not so subtle _clues, it still didn't connect in my head. It didn't connect, that this gorgeous girl with this amazing voice… was the one and only Annabeth.

Calypso breaks into my thoughts. "It's her, isn't it?" Her voice is quiet. Thoughtful.

All I can do to reply to her is to nod my head. I set my phone down on my lap and place my head in my hands, my elbows resting on the tops of my knees. "It's… Annabeth," I mumble, the entirety of it all dawning on me. "It's Annabeth," I repeat. _It's really her._

"Did she uh, know about these videos?" Calypso questions softly, trying to break the awkward atmosphere full of silence. "I mean, after the second video she definitely did, but that was only after it was recorded?" Her sentence ends as a question, unsure.

"I doubt it," I say. _But still. _

It doesn't matter if Annabeth knew about these videos or not. It doesn't matter if she knew about them this entire time, and didn't want to tell me—not like they were _bad_ videos or anything, or as if she was trying to deceive me.

Quite frankly, _nothing_ matters beside the fact that this voice, _no_, this _girl_, was the first person to take my mind off of my break up with Rachel.

I think back to then, recalling how depressed I had been—all that time I spent sulking, sleeping, and eating. If I hadn't come across that video to distract me from reality… would I have sunk even deeper into depression? Would I have never gotten to where I am today?

For the gods sake, would I even been here, sitting in _Korea_?

The answer is no.

She was there for me, even when I didn't know her. She had always been there for me, despite it all. And here I am, in _Korea_.

I need to talk to Annabeth.

:-:-:-:

"Annabeth?" I ask, as she simultaneously says,

"Percy?"

"We need to talk," we both say yet again.

I am quicker to blurt my words than she. "I miss you."

It looks like she was about to say something before I did, but at my words, she stops. After a moment, she looks at me and replies quietly, "I miss you too. So much." Annabeth's voice dims even more as she says the last two words.

_Freaking gorgeous,_ I think, staring at the tiny screen on my laptop. For some reason—something I'm actually quite glad for—I don't see Annabeth any differently. She's still the same as she always was; maybe a bit more tired, if anything.

I expected that I would look at her differently, after figuring out that she was… well, _her_, the girl on YouTube. All the realization did, was make me view her as even more perfect. I hadn't even though it was possible.

"How are you?" she wonders, fingering an owl charm hanging around her neck. _She's nervous_… Annabeth Chase never fiddles around with things unless something is wrong.

I give her a smile. "I'm good… Just arrived in the Philippines. What about you?"

Annabeth nods slowly, smiling softly at me. "I'm fine…"

Everything I want to say to her disappears and flees my brain when she smiles at me, despite it not being a full one. "I need to tell you something, Annabeth." She looks at me with wide eyes, yet somehow, there isn't a hint of surprise in the gray depths of them. "And I just… I can't just… I can't just _say _it. So I, um, made a song."

I don't know if I expected her to laugh and say something along the lines of: "Well are you going to sing it?" or "That's still words, Percy," in an almost motherly-scolding tone. Instead, she simply nods.

With a deep breath, I grab my guitar and start singing.

_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road_

_And it's not like her to drive that slow, nothin's on the radio_

_Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell_

_She usually comes right in, now I can tell_

_Here comes goodbye_

_Here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain _

_Here comes me wishing things had never changed_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye_

_I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday_

_And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way_

_One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side_

_And violins would play here comes the bride_

_Here comes goodbye_

_Here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain _

_Here comes me wishing things had never changed_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye_

_Why does it have to go from good to gone?_

_Before the lights turn on, yeah and youre left alone_

_All alone, but here comes goodbye_

_Oh-oooo_

_Here comes goodbye _

_Here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain _

_Here comes me wishing things had never changed_

_And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye_

_Oh-oooo_

**(Here Comes Goodbye~ Rascal Flatts)**

When I finish singing, and finally look at her, I have to brace myself. Even though I sung that to her… I still feel the need to explain myself.

She speaks before I can. "I… I always loved your songs. And… thank you, Percy."

Despite the fact that she was thanking me, I was relieved she wasn't upset. "Why?"

"I… I just think this… Percy… this isn't working," Annabeth sighs tiredly. "This…" she gestures around her and then to me. "This long distance thing… I just think it won't work out."

A breath of air I hadn't known I had been holding leaves me with a _whoosh_. _She understands._ All I can do is nod.

"I always loved you, Percy." Annabeth shakes her head and corrects herself. "I still do. But with you halfway across the world, and me in New York… I can't deal with all the stress that comes with it," she says, nearly rambling. "I want to be with you, I really do, but maybe when you come back home. Just not… now."

Annabeth's gaze has dropped while she was speaking, and now they raise and meet mine again.

"I understand." For some reason, that's all I can seem to say.

She nods, a sad look in her eyes. "I love you, Percy… Good luck." And with that, she ends the call, her little Skype icon going gray. It slips my mind that I had forgotten to tell her about the surprise I had planned for her… and now, who knows when I'd see Annabeth again?

Three words come to mind—another thing I had forgotten to tell her again.

_I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

I have an announcement: THIS WILL BE ENDING. IN TWO MORE CHAPTERS. More or less.

The next chapter should be really long. Like. Really long.

Hopefully! More than this, definitely, though!

So next chapter… Longness. End-ness.

The chapter after that… Epilogue-ness. Not quite as longness.

Hope you enjoyed this little chaptah xD Maybe?

Thanks for reviewing.

**R&R**

Fluffy


	30. Making Memories

**YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE: Chapter 30~ **Making Memories

**_PREVIOUSLY ON YOU-TUBE, ME-TUBE, AND PERCY-TUBE:_**

"I always loved you, Percy." Annabeth shakes her head and corrects herself. "I still do. But with you halfway across the world, and me in New York… I can't deal with all the stress that comes with it," she says, nearly rambling. "I want to be with you, I really do, but maybe when you come back home. Just not… now."

Annabeth's gaze has dropped while she was speaking, and now they raise and meet mine again.

"I understand." For some reason, that's all I can seem to say.

She nods, a sad look in her eyes. "I love you, Percy… Good luck." And with that, she ends the call, her little Skype icon going gray. It slips my mind that I had forgotten to tell her about the surprise I had planned for her… and now, who knows when I'd see Annabeth again?

Three words come to mind—another thing I had forgotten to tell her again.

_I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>ANNABETH's POV:<strong>

It's hard to believe, that only two months ago, I, Annabeth Chase, was dating Percy Jackson, legendary teen pop star. It's a dream that most girls all over the world wished they could pursue… and I did.

But what's even harder to believe, is that _I_ left him. I had told myself over and over that it was he who left me—because literally speaking, Percy did, in fact, leave New York for his world tour—but really, I had left him first.

And seeing him on TV, hearing him on the radio, his face just popping up _everywhere_!—that doesn't stop anything. It doesn't keep me from missing him, and regretting what I had done.

On a second thought, I don't regret doing what I had done—my reasons are still the same as why I broke up with him in the first place—but I do regret not telling him that I wanted to keep in touch.

Despite it all, Percy was the person I could truly talk to… about anything. And now that we had been, well, disconnected, I felt as if that part of me that belonged and will always belong to Percy was pulled apart.

It's a feeling I can't quite describe; something that can't be put into words. The best way I can put it, is that I feel lost, and the feeling just deepens every time I see him appear on magazines, talk shows, and concerts.

Over the two months, I tried to forget him, and live as if I had never met him, personally, in the first place. It's not an easy thing to do.

So, as heart-breaking as it seems, I tried to move on. I went out with Connor Stoll a couple of times, learning that in all honesty, Connor isn't a bad guy. He was sweet, he was gentlemanly, and he oozed an amusing charisma that made spending time with him an enjoyable time.

It's been two months, and his Europe-Asia-World Tour is coming to an end. I can't help but think if he'd return to New York… No, if he'd return to _me_.

Of course he'd return to New York—his parents live here. But would he come see me? Would he _want_ to see me? And if he did, would it be to properly end things, or reignite old feelings that haven't left hi—me.

I truly don't know where I stand in his rankings of important people to him.

Maybe he forgot about me.

Maybe he really did meet someone new, like the tabloids had mentioned several times. _What was her name… Drew? _And if he did, why would he choose me over her? After all, Drew was an internationally known super-model who worked for Piper's mother, Aphrodite. She fit into his social class way more than I did, and she was prettier than I was.

Even though Percy apparently was dating _Miss Drew_, I couldn't take it. I didn't want to date another person and get over him, no matter how stubborn it seemed. I ended things with Connor immediately.

It wasn't that I didn't like Connor. (After all, he had a charming personality, so who wouldn't?)

It was… just… he wasn't Percy.

No one will ever be Percy (of course, unless it is Percy himself).

Which reminds me of the point I've been stressing about.

Maybe a week earlier than now, I received an envelope in the mail, addressed to a: _Miss Annabeth Chase_, and no return address. Inside, it contained round trip international business class plane tickets to Paris, France, as well as the dates they were available for.

And that was it.

There wasn't an attached note, or any handwritten marks that could lead me to possibly conjure up an image of the mysterious person who had sent it to me. Even my address was carefully typed.

I had always wanted to travel the world, and then end the flight in Greece, but Paris was right beneath that. What girl hasn't ever dreamed of going to Paris, the city of love? Inwardly, I hoped I could meet a St. Clair like figure (a character from a book called _Anna and the French Kiss_) who could help me move on from Percy, but in reality, I just wanted a vacation.

The only problem was the anonymity of the tickets.

:-:-:-:-:

"You _what_?" Thalia shouts into her phone, the loud, piercing shrill reaching my ear on the other side of the line. "You… get _free_ tickets… to _Paris_… and you're thinking of… _not… going?_"

I bite my lip, my face flushing. "Well, I don't know who it's from, and logically—"

"Screw the logic!" she yells. "Do you know how expensive tickets like that are in this economy? _Round trip_? Freaking _business class_? Hell, Annabeth, it's to _PARIS_! You've always dreamed of going there!"

"Pfft. What if I die because of this or something?" I scoff.

I can almost sense Thalia rolling her electric blue eyes. "At least you'd die in Paris!" she counters.

"Why don't you take them then?" I suggest, immediately cringing after the words fall out of my mouth.

There's a choking sound on the other side of the line, and a strange noise, like a wall of water. "Gurrrrlll, are you trippin'?" Thalia remarks.

It's my turn to choke. "What? No! Why would I be?"

"Whoever sent that to you _obviously_ wanted _you_ to go! And I _know _that you wish you hadn't of asked me to take them. If it was any other situation, I would have jumped at the chance, but it's not. Face it, Annie, you're going."

"B-But!"

"Nuh. You can go ask Lukesies for all I care. He'd say the same thing."

"You know what? That's a good idea. If Luke says not to go, I'm not going to go," I tell Thalia.

"And if Luke says put on a tutu and twirl around on your tiptoes, before jumping off a bridge, you're going to do exactly what he says."

I huff. "You know what I mean, Thals."

"No, Annie, I really don't." I can almost feel the smugness radiating from her.

"Anyways… have you talked to Nico recently?" I ask quietly, wondering if they had bothered to stay in touch.

There's a silence on the other end for a moment, before Thalia says, "Yeah." Her voice is soft and almost emotionless, as if she had to control herself. And then the dial tone goes off, signaling the fact that she had hung up.

_At least they still kept contact._

_Why couldn't I?_

:-:-:-:-:

"Luke?"

"Hi, Annabeth."

"Luke! How are you?"

"…Good…"

"Yeah, I uh, got this envelope in the mail and—"

"Go."

:-:-:-:-:

So here I am, standing in the middle of John F. Kennedy International Airport, about to board a flight to Paris, France, with tickets I hadn't even bought myself.

"Miss, do you need any help finding your seat?" a flight attendant asks. He's fairly tall, with black hair that's spiked upwards, and hazel eyes.

I shake my head, rolling my carry-on bag down the aisle, as I continue to search for my seat. "No thanks."

_Seat 27B…. Seat 27B… Where is it…_

"Uh… Miss?"

I turn around, thankful that I boarded early. "What," I look at his nametag, "Jared?" I ask, trying not to let my annoyance seep into my tone. _This trip is putting me on my nerves, rather than helping me to relax._

His face turns a bit flustered, but he keeps his tone constant. "Business class is towards the front of the airplane, Miss—"

"Annabeth," I blurt before I can stop myself.

"Uh… Annabeth," he continues, "not the back…" Jared trails off awkwardly, stepping into one of the empty seat rows so I can turn around and head towards the front again.

_Go to Tartarus, _I think towards him. _That was so stupid of me. _And then with a sigh, I turn around in my tracks, starting to walk towards the entrance.

He follows behind me, putting my bag in the overhead carrier for me, as I sit down. "Thanks…" I mutter, wanting to take a nap because of the stress accumulated from the entirety of the situation.

Jared nods slightly. "Is there anything else I can do for you Miss—Annabeth?"

I shake my head, reclining into the cushiony seats of business class. "No thank you." _Ah… the wonders of business class… _I think to myself, allowing my eyes to drift closed slowly, and relaxation to finally take over my body for the first time in a while.

:-:-:-:-:

_He held my hands, leading the way since my eyes were closed. I was walking blindly, with only him as my guide, but there wasn't a single part of me that was afraid. I was with him, after all, and he would never put me in harm's way._

_We reached what seemed to be an elevator, and he let go of my hands, to presumably press a button._

_"Are we there yet?" I asked softly, anticipation and anxiety pooling in the bottom of my stomach. Why would he go out of his way for this? Is something important and life-changing about to happen?_

_Lowly chuckling, he replied, "No, not quite, Annabeth. Be patient." His tone is light and happy, with a slight hesitation behind his words. He was nervous._

_I groaned. "But I've been blind-folded for _so long_," I whined teasingly, in attempt to get him to cave and tell me where we were going._

_He stopped for a second, abruptly bringing me close to this body, his hands on my hips. My face heated up at our close proximities, as it always did when he was around, despite how long we've been together._

_His mouth lightly flitted from my collarbone, up my neck, and then on my cheek, before reaching my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. "Not yet, Wise Girl. Not yet." With those words, he placed a light kiss on my mouth, taking my hands again._

_My face remained a bright red, as he began to lead me out of the elevator. "Watch your step, there are stairs," he murmured, his voice low. And gently, we begin to ascend stairs._

_Step after step after step, I waited in anticipation for the moment where I would be able to open my eyes and see where he had taken me. Step after step after step, my brain went in an overload, trying to figure out what the occasion was. And step after step after step, I couldn't help but fall deeper and deeper in love with him._

_"We're here," is all he said, opening a door, letting a cool gust of wind overtake both of us. I shivered, and he brought me close to him, now behind me, his arms wrapped around my torso._

_Slowly, he undid the blindfold, telling me to keep my eyes shut still, until he said to open them. He replaced his arms around me once more, so I was cocooned within the safe embrace of his arms. And then he whispered, "Open"._

_I couldn't believe it. We were on the top of a building, the railing right in front of me. From the peak of this building, I could see what seemed to be all of New York City, and the fireworks that exploded into the dark night. "Percy."_

_Red, blue, green, they sparkled and flickered against the blackness of the sky. I stepped out of his embrace, holding onto the railing in front of me, watching the fireworks burst and shine in an array of colors. "Did you do all of this… for me?" I whispered in awe, my voice hushed._

_"Yeah," Percy muttered sheepishly from behind me._

_"Thank you. I love it." I looked back at him for a moment, before looking back up into the sky. I watched it for another couple of minutes, before Percy interrupted. _

_"It should be over soon…" he said, his voice anxious._

_I nodded, my eyes trained on the world and heavens above me. _When was the last time I had seen fireworks? With Dad, all that time ago, for July Fourth?

_The finale started to begin, and an assortment of fireworks shot of simultaneously, exploding in the air at the same time, forming words. I gasped, my grip on the railing tightening._

_"Annabeth," Percy's soothing voice said from behind me as I turned to face him. "I've loved you for about as long as I met you, and you're honestly the best thing that's ever happened to my life. _

_"When I tried thinking about it, I couldn't have imagined what I would be doing if I hadn't met you, or what I would do in the future—a life without you was unimaginable. It didn't exist. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, whether it's tomorrow, or fifty years in the future." He took a deep breath._

_"What I'm trying to say, is Annabeth Chase, will you allow me to have the honor of marrying you?"_

_"Percy, ye—"_

:-:-:-:-:

"Um, excuse me?" a hand lightly shakes my shoulder, waking me up from a dream. "Miss?"

I open my eyes, blinking them groggily. "Have we arrived yet?" I murmur, shaking myself out of my reverie. _If only…_

Beside me, is a woman that looks about my age. She has olive skin, with a slightly silvery glow to it, dark, almost black eyes, and silky brown hair that's braided down her back. "No, not quite. Sorry for waking you up," she apologizes, giving me a small smile, "but we're about to take off, and you hadn't put your seatbelt on quite yet." Her hands gesture around, from the small icon on the ceiling of the airplane that says to buckle your seatbelts, to Jared, the flight attendant, to me, and then my seatbelt.

I blink. "Oh, um, thank you," I mutter, buckling one half of the belt into the other, and pulling the end so it's snug around my waist. _Gods, I wish I could have stayed in that dream longer._

She brushes a loose strand of hair away from her face and behind her ear. "Oh, it's no problem, really. Seatbelts are mandatory, after all. I just hated to wake you from your sleep." The woman reclines back in her own seat again, which is next to mine, but closer to the aisle. "I'm Bianca, Bianca di Angelo. Pleasure to meet you," Bianca says, holding her hand out.

I shake her hand, smiling. "I'm Annabeth Chase; it's a pleasure to meet you, too."

Her eyes twinkle mischievously, her dark eyes crinkling as if she knew something I didn't. Staring at her face more, I see light freckles around her nose, under her eyes. Those eyes remind me of someone famous, although I can't quite place who… "Well, hello. You're going to Paris too, or are you switching flights from there?"

"Oh, I'm landing in Paris… and you?"

"Same, I've got really good tickets to Percy Jackson's concert there…" At my blank look, she adds, "Surely you've heard of him, right?" Again, her eyes twinkle.

_His concert is… there… in Paris? How hadn't I known? _

"Yeah, I have, I just didn't know his concert was going to be in Paris," I explain, noticing the brightness in her eyes starting to fade.

"Ah, I see… It's his last one, too, and then he's returning back to the USA, I think…"

_This is his last one, too? And then he's going… home?_

"Oh, that's cool."

"Mmhmm! I'm supposed to meet my friend there, and we're going to see the concert together. But she's not supposed to arrive until maybe an hour before the concert begins, so maybe we could hang around Paris together?" Bianca questions curiously.

_I could use someone else to walk with…_ And shrugging to myself, I reply, "Sure, why not?"

_How am I supposed to relax now, knowing he's going to be in the same city as me? Again?_

"Thank you for boarding _Olympus Airlines_, I am your pilot, Jupiter. We will depart for Paris, France shortly. Please buckle your seatbelts and we should be off very soon. Thank you, again."

:-:-:-:-:

We arrive in Paris around ten o'clock in the morning there. Bianca and I had spent a lot of the flight sleeping, but when we weren't, we were talking. Coincidentally, we both—well, she had, and someone else did for me, leaving the receipt in the pouch in front of myc chair—had checked into the same hotel, to both of our delights.

I step out of the plane, and onto the enclosed ramp, leading to the rest of the airport. One hand on my bag, I stretch my other arm, twisting my back, which had become stiff from sitting so long.

The flight hadn't necessarily been _uncomfortable_, in the physical sense, but it was more of the fact of knowing that I'd be in the same country as… _him_.

Thalia's words repeat in my head: _"At least you'd die in Paris!"_

:-:-:-:-:

"Paris! At last!" Bianca cries, spreading her arms out, and twirling in a circle. We're in the middle of _Champ de Mars_, a large green space, in front of one of the many famous icons of Paris: The Eiffel Tower. "Isn't this just amazing?"

I nod in agreement, staring up at the iron lattice tower before me. _To see _this _in person… it truly is amazing._ If you googled the image of the first original drawing of the Eiffel Tower, by Maurice Koechlin, you'd be amazed to see how such a symbolic, monumental, not to mention _beautiful_ structure derived from something so simple.

"C'mon, let's go!" she giggles, grabbing my arm and proceeding to drag me to under the Eiffel Tower. We buy tickets, and decide to take the stairs all the way to the top, since the line for the elevators stretched for so long.

When we reach the top, about forty-five minutes later, I am simply amazed. Wind gushes around us, running through both my and Bianca's hair, and sending an exhilarating feeling down my spine. The sun shines brightly in the sky, slightly shrouded by clouds, but still as magnificent as ever.

But none of that can compare to the view.

Oh gods_, _the _view_.

There really wasn't any way to describe it, but absolutely, stunningly beautiful. I can see most all of the infamous City of Light, from one point, here on the Eiffel Tower. From up here, the rays of the sun glint and shimmer off of the blue of the Seine River, and the glass pyramids of the Louvre.

I turn towards Bianca, whose awed face matches my own. Looking around at the other tourists around me—a dark-haired man with a cap, a lady and her two children, a young, hopeful couple—I can sense their wonder and admiration towards the city.

"_This is so amazing_," she practically _breathes_ in a hushed voice. "_I can see, like, the world from here."_

Although "the world" is a bit of an exaggeration… I get what she means. It's like I was standing up on top of Mount Olympus, or something, and looking down at the city of Paris below me.

And for the first time since arriving in Paris, I am in complete bliss.

:-:-:-:-:

**PERCY's POV:**

_"Hello?" I asked anxiously as I opened the hand-designed glass double doors. _

_"Why, hello, dear. It's been forever since I've last seen you, Percy. Oh, how I've missed you," a woman spoke from within the doors. She was sitting in a large pink chair, blonde hair curled to perfection, and almost kaleidoscope-changing eyes, which stared at me intently. Her lips were graced with a small smile, undoubtedly a smirk hiding behind it._

_She got up from her perch on her seat, and gracefully walked—or what seemed like _floated_—over to me. Her lips lightly touched both sides of my face, before she pulled back, her hands in mine. _

_"Aphrodite," I said in acknowledgment. "I wish I could say the same thing," I began, "but if I recall correctly, last time I saw you, you were meddling with my love life."_

_Aphrodite let go of my hands, and sat in a pink couch adjacent to another similar one. I followed suit. She waved a perfectly manicured finger in the air, and her flawless face showed indifference. "Ah, details, details," she said, waving it off. "Tell me, how have you been? Any new love interests?" Aphrodite smiles, raising her eyebrows innocently._

_I scoffed. "Like you wouldn't know," I muttered, almost to myself._

_"Mm." She nodded to herself, in what seemed to be a pleased manner. "Ah, yes, it is Miss Chase this time, is it not? She's turned into such a lovely lady."_

_"Is that not the reason why you called?" I countered with a small sigh._

_"Correct again, Mr. Jackson," Aphrodite giggled, and she delicately interlocked her fingers together. _

_It was quiet for a moment, and Aphrodite stared off into space. My foot tapped impatiently on the spotless carpeting. _What did I even come here?

_Aphrodite suddenly looked at me, a serious expression across her face. "Go after her."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_She gave me an incredulous look. "What do _I _mean? I mean what I said, hun. Listen to what she told you. Go after her before it's too late."_

_With those seemingly words of wisdom, Aphrodite rose from her chair, and walked out onto the balcony, leaving me absolutely clueless and confused as ever._

:-:-:-:-:

That was two months ago.

It's been two months since I met with Aphrodite.

And a month since I finally understood what she meant. _Listen to what she told you_.

Here she was, in Paris, France. Paris, France, where I was.

_She's beautiful… even more beautiful than the last time I saw her, if it was humanly possible… _I shake my head, making sure my hat wouldn't fall off.

The first—and quite possibly the hardest—step was done, and now it's time. I can't help but hold my breath as I pull my phone out of my pocket, pressing call.

The phone ringtone goes off from Bianca's pocket. While doing a mad dash to retrieve her phone from her pocket, she gives a small smile at Annabeth—_Annabeth_.

Her voice carries over by the wind as she picks up her phone. I close mine, shoving it into my pocket, and trying to be as inconspicuous as possible as I listen.

"Hello?" Bianca says into the phone. She waits a second before continuing. "Hey, Zoe, are you ready for Percy's concert?"

I can't help but sneak a glance at Annabeth, curious to see what her reaction to my name would be. Her startling gray eyes, previously passive, flicker with a hint of emotion, before they return back to how they were. _What was that?_ I wonder. _Nostalgia? Sadness? Regret? Anger? Or..._ I allowed myself to think, _could it be hope?_

While I am mesmerized by Annabeth – nothing unusual – Bianca carries on with her "phone call" with Zoe. She is silent for a moment, before her face contorts from a bright liveliness, to disappointment.

_She's a better actress than I am an actor_, I chuckle to myself silently.

"What? You can't make it? Why? I mean, I have your ticket and everything all set out on the coffee table in our hotel room and _everything_!" Blanca exclaims, her mouth gaping open in shock and dismay. "This is terrible! Are you sure you can't make it? I don't want to go to the concert alone, but I don't want to waste the tickets..."

I watch as Annabeth's mouth forms into a frown, her eyebrows furrowing.

Bianca is quiet as she seems to listen intently to the phone. She begins to pace, her face converting into sympathy. "Oh my gods... I'm so sorry, Zoe. I wish I could be there with you for your dad... Do you want me to fly back home?"

Her pacing ceases and she looks as if she was about to drop her phone, if I hadn't known better. "Are you sure you don't want me there with you? I mean, a Percy Jackson concert can't even compare with this."

I scoff to myself, slightly chuckling at her comment directly pointed at my prying ears.

"You really want me to? Are you absolutely sure?" _pause_, "Okay. Love you, Zoe, tell your father I'm praying for his health, okay, bye." Bianca hangs up her phone, glancing at me for a short second, before she apologizes to Annabeth for interrupting their touring time.

I begin to make my way to the elevator down as I hear Bianca suggest, "Hey, Annabeth, is there any chance you want to go to the concert with me, since Zoe can't make it? I'd really hate to waste the tickets, you know, seeing they're like, for his last concert..."

For a moment, Annabeth doesn't reply, and I linger around the elevator entrance. I try not to blatantly stare at her, and I tilt my baseball cap down to cover my eyes from her view.

The elevator loaded with new people dings, and once they exit the compartment, I step on, hoping I can stall enough to hear her answer. I hold the 'open' button as long as I can, before the loud and obnoxious 'beeping' noise comes on, forcing me to release it.

The doors slowly begin to slide shut; my eyes trained on Annabeth what she might say.

Finally, she utters a single word, "Okay," causing me to sigh loudly with relief.

Her focus of attention suddenly shifts from the vast view of Paris, to the less extravagant view of… the elevator. And for a small second—just one _tiny_ moment, our eyes meet, sea-green against gray.

She gasps.

The elevator door shuts close.

**ANNABETH's POV:**

_No. It couldn't have been possible… It couldn't have been him… could it?_

Thoughts race through my head and I suddenly feel dizzy, causing me to lean on the railing for support, and for Bianca to look at me in worry.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" she asks, her voice concerned.

My eyes clamp shut, and I have to take a shuddering breath before they open again. "Percy…"

"Percy Jackson? He isn't here, is he?" Bianca questions, her head cocked to the side.

I shake my head. _It probably wasn't him, it was probably just because I agreed to go with Bianca to the concert that everyone seems to look like him now… But would some random person affect me in such a way? _

"Annabeth?" Bianca's quiet voice asks.

I smile at her, shaking the thought out of my mind. "I'm fine, really."

She looks at me curiously for a minute, before shrugging and grinning. "I can't wait for the concert, can you?"

Nodding, I reply, "Me too."

_I can't wait._

:-:-: _Concert _:-:-:

"Are you sure these are our seats?" I ask Bianca inquiringly.

She grins and nods. "Awesome, eh?"

I can't help but smile and laugh in return. "They are. How on _Earth_ did you get them though?"

Bianca blushes sheepishly, a bright twinkle in her eye. "I have my ways…"

The seats begin to fill, and the concert stadium gradually grows louder, to the point where I have to almost shout to be heard by Bianca. "Well, thank you so much for inviting me to this!" I say.

She shouts back in reply, "No problem! But I really didn't want to be alone here!" Bianca trails off with a good-hearted laugh.

The woman on the opposite side of me turns and looks at me in disgust. She is tall and Asian; her long black hair in ringlets, wide brown eyes lined with pink eyeliner, makeup done to perfection. Her pink lips curl up at me, and she stares down at me in a condescending way.

I know this woman.

This is Drew, Drew Tanaka; internationally known super-model, and Percy's rumored girlfriend.

"Excuse me, _sweetie_, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop yelling, hmm?" she tells me, her voice oozing a loud, sardonically sweet nectar. She doesn't wait for me to reply, before she adds, "Thank ya, dear."

I can't help but release a scoff. "Sorry, but to be heard here, _sweetie_, I find that there is no other option rather than raising my voice to be heard, just as you so kindly demonstrated moments earlier." I don't mean to be rude or snarky, but I cannot control the sarcasm that comes out, or the way that I addressed her. It doesn't seem that she means to call me 'sweetie' or 'dear' but it's just something that comes out naturally.

She scoffs, looking at me in an unbelieving way. Smacking her pink lips together, Drew replies, "Do you _know_ who I am?"

_Of course I do, what am I, stupid? _I shrug my shoulders and respond, "No, but the question really is, do you know who _I_ am?"

Drew smiles at me in a patronizing way, and she looks me over. "No, as a matter of fact I don't, hon. The Dumpster Queen?" she suggests.

I didn't come here looking for trouble, but I have to fight to keep my control intact, and to stop a blush forming on my face. I'm wearing a dark-coral sleeveless shirt with Mickey Mouse on it, and a pair of skinny jeans—nothing extravagant, what so ever.

Then, I look at what Drew's wearing: a strapless, pink mini-dress with gold buttons and sky high heels, accentuated with lots of gold jewelry.

It's as if Drew could sense my uncertainty, and she smirks, opening her mouth to say something. I cut her off before she can say a word. "Honey, I'm Percy Jackson's ex_girlfriend_, Annabeth Chase." I flinch as soon as the words leave my mouth. _Where's your brain filter, Annabeth?!_

A look flashes through Drew's big eyes, and it's not one of superiority. Whatever was there quickly fades, a new look of dominance appearing. "Oh, so _that's_ who you are, dear. No wonder he broke up with you for _me_."

There it is: the proof. They really are together.

I struggle to keep up my composure, trying not to have what she said affect me so much. _It doesn't matter anymore, Annabeth. You broke up with him—why should you feel this way? No, why _do_ you feel this way?_

Opening my mouth, I'm about to somewhat apologize to a smirking Drew, but the packed crowd goes unusually quiet. Looking up at the stage, I can see why:

Percy Jackson just walked out.

_Gods… _He looks, well, better than I last remembered.

He grins and waves at the crowd, sending them a charming smile. I can't help but allow a smile to form on my face, as I watch Percy captivate the attention of hundreds of people, without even opening his mouth and saying anything.

"How are all of you?" Percy wonders good-naturedly, speaking into the microphone-headpiece attached to his ear.

He is responded with a chorus of "Goods!", "Greats!", and "Amazings!".

With a small chuckle, Percy clears his throat, his eyes roaming from person to person in the crowd, occasionally sending a wink to certain people, his voice and actions oozing charisma. I can see the happiness radiating off of him, from this close up.

"Okay, then. Firstly, I'd like to thank you all for coming to my last concert of my first world tour—" He pauses for a moment, while the crowd erupts with cheers and claps, "—And it's amazingly in this wonderful city of Paris. Tonight, I'm going to release a few new songs, all which will be added to my newest album, _Rhythm of Love_, which will be out sometime this February!"

There's another round of applause and I can't help but feel proud of Percy.

"And without further ado, I present to you, _Hey There Delilah_!"

He sits down on a stool placed in the center of the stage, and gently positions his guitar on his lap, beginning to strum.

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me, girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_and we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you_

_That by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you_

_This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me._

**_(Hey There Delilah~ Plain White T's)_**

Both Bianca and Drew are cheering and fan-girling to both sides of me, but I can't help but think, _Who does he mean by Delilah? _

Percy takes a drink of water from a water bottle placed beside him, and he brushes his hair out of his eyes. There's a light sheen of perspiration on him, making him shimmer under the light. With a small cough, he announces the next title of the song: _Make a Memory._

_Hello again, it's you and me_

_Kinda always like it used to be_

_Sippin' wine, killing time_

_Trying to solve life's mysteries._

_How's your life, it's been a while_

_God it's good to see you smile_

_I see you reaching for your keys_

_Looking for a reason not to leave._

_If you don't know if you should stay_

_If you don't say what's on your mind_

_Baby just, breathe there's no where else tonight we should be-_

_You wanna make a memory._

_I dug up this old photograph_

_Look at all that hair we had_

_It's bittersweet to hear you laugh_

_Your phone is ringing, I don't wanna ask._

_If you go now, I'll understand_

_If you stay, hey, I got a plan_

_You wanna make a memory_

_You wanna steal a piece of time_

_You could sing a melody to me_

_And I could write a couple lines_

_You wanna make a memory._

_If you don't know if you should stay_

_And you don't say what's on your mind_

_Baby just, breathe there's no where else tonight we should be-_

_You wanna make a memory_

_You wanna steal a piece of time_

_You could sing a melody to me_

_And I could write a couple lines_

_You wanna make a memory_

_You wanna make a memory_

**_((You Wanna) Make a Memory~ Bon Jovi)_**

His voice is quieter in this one, and huskier, soothing, like a lullaby. I noticed that as Percy sang that song, he seemed to stare out into space, his mind in another place. As the song came to an end, however, Percy seemed to break out of his reverie, placing a smile on his face.

He sings other songs—older ones. And every time he begins singing his old songs, his mind seems to be elsewhere, like he was reliving old memories. I cannot help but do so as well.

_Rhythm of Love_ is one of his selected songs, and my mind goes back to when he first sang this, in his Seoul concert. I feel as if I'm back in my apartment, in New York, with Rachel by my side, crying as Percy says his new album is dedicated to me.

As Percy begins to sing _Fall for You_, I close my eyes, remembering when he sang this to me, in the middle of our private alcove in Central Park.

:-:-:-:-:

_From the moment I heard him say the title of the song, my heart sped up rapidly. Throughout the song, my eyes drifted shut, and when he finished, they slowly opened._

_And I saw tears threatening to fall down Percy's sea green eyes._

_"Percy? Are you all right?" I asked worried._

_"Annabeth…" he said as our eyes locked. "I am completely, and utterly in love with you."_

_It was so predictable, yet I wasn't able to predict it._

_It was so picture-perfect, it could have been casual._

_I was so speechless, I didn't do anything._

_"Annabeth?" he asked. Maybe Percy had asked it once, maybe four times. I was so locked in my own bubble, I wouldn't have noticed. "Annabeth?" It reminded me so much of when he told me who he actually was; I preferred this way, much better, rather than the in-public showing._

_Slowly, and carefully, I nodded. "I… I love you, too." As I said those words, an immediate sense of relief came over my body._

:-:-:-:-:

I bite my lip as I recall how this was the first time Percy said he loved me.

_Loved_.

Bianca nudges my arm with her shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" she asks, trying to keep her voice as low as she can, but still be heard from above the crowd.

I nod, placing a smile on my face. _It's not good to dwell in the past, Annabeth._

She still has a concerned look on her face, but she shrugs. "I think this is his last song," Bianca whispers, her excitement evident. The mischievous spark is back in her eyes, and she grins at me, her eyebrows raised.

"And for the last song of tonight, I give you _Marry You_!" Percy announces, his guitar no longer in his lap, but off on the side of the stage.

Upbeat music begins to play, and then Percy's clear voice can be heard.

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_

_No one will know oh oh oh,_

_Oh, come on, girl._

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,_

_Shots of patron,_

_And it's on, girl._

Percy seems to be looking around, in search of something, or someone.

_Who would he be looking for… and why? _I wonder.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

As he continues to search for that someone, the realization suddenly dawns on me.

_Is he… proposing?_

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

_So what you wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl._

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._

_No, I won't blame you;_

_It was fun, girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

His intense gaze suddenly reaches the front row, and my heart sinks.

_He's proposing to Drew_—_that must be what this is. _

I look over to where Drew is, and she smirks at me, a perfect eyebrow raised as if telling me, _'Surrender, he'll never be yours again'. _At that moment, I realize how much I missed Percy over the last couple of months. Of course, I had always known I missed him, but the entirety of _how much_ I missed him—how much I _love him_—comes crashing down on me in waves.

And it's too late now. Now, Miss Drew would be getting her dream wedding, and the best I could hope for is to talk to him one last time before then.

_As long as he's happy_, I tell myself. _As long as he's happy._

_…But couldn't he of been happy with me?_

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby, baby._

With a sigh, I look back up at Percy. His stare locks with my own, and slowly, Percy begins to walk over to where we're standing.

Beside me, Drew has straightened her dress, and she's grinning, batting her long eyelashes flirtatiously.

_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby, baby._

But he passes by her, his eyes never leaving mine. When he's directly in front of me, he stops, singing to me. It's almost as if we're the only people here— as if everyone else has disappeared, and it's just us, Annabeth Chase, and Percy Jackson.

He's proposing to _me_. It's been me all along.

I can feel tears well up in my eyes as I stare at him, and I bite my lip. Drew seethes from beside me, and I can see her mouth dropped open in shock, in my peripheral vision.

Although Percy still is singing, his question is clear in the depths of his sea-green eyes: _Will you marry me?_

_Oh, it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

The song comes to an end, the music fading in the distance, and all my thoughts and emotions pour out of me.

I know that it's too soon after we had broken up for marriage. That thought still stays in my mind—it doesn't fly out of my head with other numerous ones.

But what I know more is that I love Percy, and that if I look fifty years into the future, I can see myself growing old with Percy. I can see _us_, _together_. It doesn't matter if we don't get married for another five years, and it doesn't matter if we get married tomorrow.

As long as we were together, and he was in my life until death, I would be happy. As long as he was there for me and with me, nothing else mattered.

Percy extends his hand to me, and I place mine on his, our fingertips barely touching.

And then I mouth, "_I do_."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

Okay. This chapter was twenty three pages and 7,534 words excluding the A/N. (The entire story so far is 259 pages on Word Doc). Long enough to suffice for the wait? I hope so.

I also hope you enjoyed this intensely long(er) chapter. I think I liked it :)

If you're a fan of any of my other stories, I truly apologize for not updating, but I told myself I wouldn't update anything else until I updated this… So be expecting updates sometime soon :)

Yes, this is the last chapter (excluding the epilogue), and no, I do not know when the epilogue will be up.

I think I'm going to start a new Percy Jackson fic soon, so please look at the **poll on my profile **if you would like—it has other options than what I have here!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Hidden In the Shadows**

_Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

Annabeth Chase is a no one, spending her time studying, hiding from others, and burying herself deep into her past. To top it all off, this anti-social loner has the biggest crush on Percy Jackson—the most popular guy in school. Travel through the pain of high school with Annabeth as she watches her beloved one, hidden in the shadows.

**Beauty and the Beast**

_Drama, Romance_

There's a legend of a horrid beast up in the mountains of Greece—one that seemed to be a myth, telling of a beast that ate trespassers alive, and made thunderstorms arise from nothingness. When a man, determined to prove the myth wrong, becomes imprisoned in the beast's castle, will his only daughter he hasn't spoken to for months, Annabeth Chase, come save him? Or will both of their lives be doomed?

**I am NOT a Workaholic!**

_Humor, Romance_

Annabeth has been told over and over numerous times that she's a workaholic. She's been told that more times than she can count—which, believe her, is a lot—and it's never seemed to affect her. But when a new client comes and tells her that, why does it suddenly matter so much? And, why is she failing in love with her quirky, awkward, and unusual client?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

So there's the list, plus the ones on my profile! Vote please?

**R&R **please! Reviews are very much appreciated ;)

Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this story. It means so much to me. *Hugs to all*

Love you guys so much!

Fluffy

**OMGOMGOMG I JUST REALIZED I BEAT DIA'S 18-PAGE CHAPTER THAT I HAD TO BETA :D EEP :D GO READ HER STORIES… PENNAME IS: **_Sketched Hero_. **AND GO READ UH, **_Anna Ride_**'S STORIES AND YELL AT HER TO UPDATE!**

**(This is directed to Maximum Ride Readers ;))**


	31. Epilogue

**The Epilogue to YouTube, MeTube, and PercyTube**

Completed: March 9, 2013

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentleman, the moment you've all been waiting for… the release of <em>Rhythm of Love<em>, Percy Jackson's newest album!" Haley says, reclining in her lounge chair, as the cover of the album appears on the screen.

She sits up, smiling at the camera and running a hand through her long hair. "I know, I know, you all can't _wait_ until I list off all the songs… But I think that you all might want to hear it from Mr. Jackson himself and his inspiration, the lovely Ms. Annabeth Chase!"

There's a loud applause full of cheering from the audience as the camera zooms on the opening curtain, as a beaming Percy and Annabeth walk out onto stage, Annabeth clutching Percy's arm tightly.

They sit down on a love seat adjacent to Haley's chair, a coffee table in between the two sofas.

When the applause finally quiets down, Haley says, "Boy, you've got quite a fan, huh?"

Percy grins and winks at the audience, causing them to erupt in another round of cheers. His voice is barely audible over the crowd, but he manages to get across, "Well, I suppose I do, but I wouldn't be anything without this girl right here." He smiles down at Annabeth, who gives him a peck on the cheek, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh my God, you mean me? D'aww, Percy, you're such a sweetie!" Haley coos, laughing.

He smiles at her warmly, slightly shrugging his shoulders.

"Anyways," Haley continues, "let's talk about your album. We already know that Mrs. Jackson-to-be right here is the inspiration for all this glory, but do the two of you mind going over it in detail?"

Percy nods, mentally thinking what the first song was. "Of course. So the first song on this album is called Hey Soul Sister. This, I believe, was inspired right after I met the love of my life, but it wasn't _exactly_ about her."

Haley's eyes widen in excitement. "Ooh, I can sense a back story here, please do tell!"

"Well, Hey Soul Sister was actually inspired by what I believe Percy called 'The YouTube Girl,'" Annabeth began, looking at Percy in confirmation, "which coincidentally was me!"

"Mmhmm," Percy says, giving Annabeth a slight one-armed hug.

"So the next song, Secrets. You sang this for Annabeth at your NYC concert, if I'm correct, right before you told her who you actually were, or rather, who you weren't…"

Percy nods. "You really are a genius, Haley, you took the words right out of my mouth," he says teasingly, whispering into Annabeth's ear. _"You'll always be my only Wise Girl, though_."

"Aw, you're such a sycophant," Haley cries dramatically, causing Annabeth to giggle a bit. "Stop with the flattery!"

"I only speak the truth," Percy quips good-naturedly. "Anyways, back to the album. The next song… what was it…"

"It Will Rain," Annabeth supplies.

He squeezes her hand. "Aha! Yes, It Will Rain! There are two geniuses before me!"

Annabeth rolls her eyes, turning to face Haley. "It Will Rain was still part of the NYC concert, but after he confessed who he wasn't. It was pretty much a song where Percy described his emotions to me, hoping that I'd forgive him… and honestly, I would've, but being the Seaweed Brain he is, he blurted it out to the world—"

Haley makes a tsk-ing sound, shaking her head at Percy.

"—so it was more embarrassing above all."

Percy makes an annoyed face, amusement and shame shining in his eyes. "Oh _please_, you forgave me anyway!"

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "According to whom?" she smirks, causing an array of _Ooohs_ to go around the crowd.

Haley's practically exploding from the light-hearted banter of the couple in front of her, and she urges them to continue.

"The fourth song is Payphone and this song appeared in my Seoul Concert… If you listen to the lyrics, it's pretty self-explanatory… and the fifth is Drive By—"

"Which was not only inspired by me, but a stewardess on a plane, named Annabelle," Annabeth finishes, pausing for a second to say, "Hi Annabelle!" to the camera. "According to Percy, she looked like me, when she really doesn't…"

"But that just means I missed you so much I felt like I was seeing you everywhere!" Percy says, causing the crowd to _Awww_.

She nudges Percy slightly with her own shoulder, causing him to clear his throat and continue. "Anyway, the next four songs, Breakeven, If You Ever Come Back, Iris, and Rhythm of Love all were released in the Seoul Concert as well, and were pretty much based off of all my compiled feelings towards Annabeth that I couldn't express when she wasn't there."

"And, of course," Annabeth comments, "Rhythm of Love is the song he chose to be the album cover."

"Mm, that too."

Haley nods patiently, clasping her hands together and crossing her fingers as she leans back into the seat. "And the next three—Hey There Delilah, (You Wanna) Make a Memory, and Marry You—were all part of the Paris concert, which I'm sure we _all_ watched! Speaking of the Paris concert, Annabeth, what did you feel like when he proposed to you?"

Annabeth relaxes in her spot against Percy, tilting her head to the side as she thought. "Well, at first I was actually pissed…"

"Pissed?" Haley gasps.

She nods in affirmation as Percy chuckles nervously next to her. "Pissed. I mean, I was thinking, did he not learn from last time?"

"Oh please, they're men, they don't learn from anything!" Haley interrupts with a laugh.

"Well, yes," Annabeth laughs. "But this is a _proposal_. Did he not have the decency to propose, oh, I don't know, in _private_ maybe?"

Percy rubs at the back of his neck sheepishly. "Hey, I did propose formally after, and yes, _in private_…"

Both Annabeth and Haley tell him to hush as Annabeth continues. "And then I felt kind of… _floored_, I supposed—shocked that he had walked past Miss Supermodel Drew, to right in front of _me_. It was all extremely sweet and made me feel like I ruled the world, though."

"Wise Girl, you _are_ my world," Percy murmurs honestly, craning his head down to kiss her cheek.

"Enough!" Haley exclaims, unable to hold her growing excitement any longer. "There's something we all have been dying to know… What about this last song? There's been a rumor floating around about how there's an additional song added to the album that was never released…"

"Until today," Annabeth and Percy chime in unison.

Haley's jaw drops, a grin bursting out on her face. "You mean… You're going to sing… First… _my_ show? Ohmygods!" she cries, fist pumping the air when they both nod. "This is the best day of my life," she sings, stealing a lyric of the song Wings by Macklemore.

The crowd starts applauding again as Percy gets up, holding his hand to Annabeth, before they walk to the center stage.

"This song is called Lucky, and it's a duet I wrote. I don't exactly remember when, but after watching YouTube girl's video, I had a dream where I sang a wordless duet with a nameless face. Until Annabeth and I got back together—after I proposed—it all came back like waves crashing on the shore… And so, my fiancée and I would like to present to you Lucky, for the first time ever."

The lights dim and a spotlight appears on the two, who are hold hands and looking at each other.

Percy begins to sing as he stares into Annabeth's eyes

_Do you hear me, I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

He winks at Annabeth who then begins to sing.

**Boy, I hear you in my dreams**

**I feel your whisper across the sea**

**I keep you with me in my heart**

**You make it easier when life gets hard**

When she finishes her stanza, they turn out to face the audience as the chorus begins; their voices in perfect harmony.

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**They don't know how long it takes**_

_**Waiting for a love like this**_

_**Every time we say goodbye**_

_**I wish we had one more kiss**_

_**I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will**_

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

**Though the breezes through the trees**

**Move so pretty you're all I see**

**As the world keeps spinning round**

**You hold me right here right now**

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**I'm lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

They end, facing each other again, their voices carrying throughout the audience's ears, although to both of them, it seemed as if they weren't there.

It was just Percy and Annabeth—how it was destined to be ever since the beginning, and until the end of their lives.

:-:-:-:-:

_You're invited to the wedding of Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson_

_She, his Youtube girl, and he, her popstar;_

_Two completely different people who have found their way to each other,_

_And have been bonded by love for the rest of their lives._

_Saturday, July 4, 2013_

_5:30 pm-9:00 pm_

_Half-Blood Hill_

_Please RSVP your attendance!_

:-:-:-:-:

_~Fine~_

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

Gah. The end. It's here.

After 270 pages on Word, and roughly 80,000 ish words, the end of YouTube, MeTube, and PercyTube.

Although there were long periods of waits, it's finally done! I'm sooo thankful to all of you readers who have stuck with me since the beginning of the story. You all are just so incredibly amazing, and I couldn't ask for better readers.

This was actually my third story (I now currently have like 30+) and although it wasn't the best, I think it shows how my writing improved over time, even if there's still so much more that can be done. There were so many foolish mistakes in this story... it's kinda ridiculous (ie eye color, names, etc :P). But it's over now.

**Anyway, I have decided that I am going to do Hidden in the Shadows.** The prologue is already up, so if you haven't, please go and read it? (And I will be taking Identities down for the time being, as well.)

I just want to thank you all so much again! This is the end of my first Percy Jackson story, and my third one altogether, and I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did writing :)

Xoxox

Fluffy


	32. Bonus Chapter! xx

**YouTube, MeTube, and PercyTube: **BONUS CHAPTER

**_July 4, 5:00 pm- Annabeth_**

I was nervous. So so so incredibly nervous.

I know, I know. Today's my special day, and it truly is special! I've never wanted something more in my life, and I've never loved anyone more than I love Percy. It's just... I can't help from breaking down into a nervous wreck!

As I sit here, staring at myself in the mirror of the dressing table in front of me, I try to calm myself down and keep from hyperventilating. _Breathe, Annabeth, breathe._

Currently, I'm sitting in the main room of the Big House at Half-Blood Park in New York. My makeup is immaculate, my hair curled to perfection, my simple yet elegant white dress wrinkle-free and spotless.

Everything is perfect. But I can only hope everything _will_ be perfect.

Maybe the day would take a terrible twist and something absolutely dreadful would happen. Maybe I'd pass out on my way to the priest who'd marry us. Maybe someone would object because we're too young. Maybe Percy would suddenly decide that he didn't want to marry me anymore—

_Snap out of it, Annabeth! Percy loves you, and it's going to be everything you ever wanted._

I sigh to myself, staring at my reflection again. _You've made it through other difficult times in life, and you most certainly can make it through this. Trust yourself, Annabeth!_

Resting my elbow on the makeup table, and my forehead on my hand, I sigh once again.

"Annabeth!"

My head immediately falls from its resting state on my palm, and I sit upright, smoothing down any wrinkles on the skirt of my dress. "Yes?" I ask, spinning around in my chair to face the intruding voice.

"What are you doing?" It's Katie, and she is looking at me incredulously.

"I'm... waiting?" _What does she mean?_

She shakes her head, gesturing at me wildly with manicured fingernails. "You're going to mess up your hair and makeup! Everything has to be _perfect_!"

_Oh. _

My face must visibly fall, because before I know it, Katie's running to my side, hoisting up her sea green bridesmaid dress to her ankles. "Are you okay?" she questions, her voice and face concerned.

I push her away slightly, shaking my head. "It's nothing."

Katie looks at me sternly, her eyebrows furrowed. "Annabeth Soon-to-be-Jackson Chase. Today is your special day; a day you've been waiting for for ages! Everything has been meticulously planned until perfection, and you've overseen every bit of it. There's no reason to be gloomy for no reason, so I ask you again, and God help me will you answer it, are you okay?"

_Always there when I need her, _I think to myself, smiling a little inwardly. "Really, Katie. It's nothing to be worried about," I reassure her. "It's just pre-wedding jitters."

Her eyes scan around the room and land on a chair, which she pulls up to where I am sitting and sits down. Her dress is wrinkling, but she makes no move to smooth it out, and her eyes are focused on my own. "So let it all out."

"Pardon?"

She shrugs with a small smile of her own. "Better to do it before the wedding, rather than during, don't you think?"

I shove her playfully, before taking a deep breath. "I don't know," I breathe out.

"Are you saying you aren't sure you want to marry Percy? Because if so, I think you're out of your mind," Katie interjects, looking at me dubiously.

I am quick to shake my head, shocked that she'd even think that. "Of course not!"

"Good, because you had me worried for sec there, hon."

"I just don't know... what to think. I mean, all I've been thinking about is the wedding for the past what, four months? And now that it's finally time for the wedding itself, what am I supposed to think? I just really want this wedding to be perfect. Percy deserves that, at least," I admit wearily.

Katie purses her lips, staring at me. After a moment, she finally speaks: "If you weren't looking so gorgeous as a bride-to-be, and it wasn't your wedding day, I would slap some sense into you."

_Oh, we all know how you love doing that, _I think to myself, laughing a bit at the old memories.

"But really, Annabeth. Although I won't be doing any slapping today, that doesn't mean I can't shove some sense into that overloaded brain of yours," she says, half-jokingly, half-serious. "You are a proud, strong, confident, smart, and for Heaven's sake, _sexy_ young woman who Percy loves very much. _You_ deserve this wedding, just as much as he does! There is no wedding without the both of you! And after the wedding's over, all you have to think about is your future; your future with Percy. Okay?"

I nod, biting my lip. "Okay."

She glances up at a clock hanging on the wall. "It's almost time... Are you ready?"

Katie stands up, fixing her dress, and turning to face me. She picks up the veil from where it sits on the holder, and carefully places it on my head, brushing my loose bangs to the side. "You look stunning."

With her help, I stand up, cautious of my dress, and we walk to the main hall of the Big House. In there, I see Thalia, Piper, Silena, and Rachel sitting on chairs, waiting for me, and Lacy, the flower girl. They all rise when I enter the room, faces bright and smiling, and I manage a smile back.

The traditional wedding music starts playing, and with a nod from all the older girls, Lacy pushes open the doors of the big house, revealing a perfect sky. As the light shines in for that single moment in time, I take a deep breath to calm my nerves.

_This is a moment you will remember forever. This is a moment that will be perfect. This is a moment you deserve._

Thalia, Piper, Silena, Rachel, and Katie walk outside, with one last comforting glance at me.

_You can do this. _

I straighten up my back, and walk towards the door. I hear the signal for me to emerge, and I grip the flowers in my hand tightly.

_I can do this._

And with that last thought in my head, I push open the double doors of the Big House, and prepare to become the wife of Percy Jackson.

**_July 4, 5:30 pm- Percy_**

_Oh geez. Holy mother of God. I can't do this._

_Get it together, Percy! Today's the day that you've been waiting for basically since—_

_When you first laid eyes on her?_

_Pretty much, yes!_

The music begins, and as I stand by the priest, Nico, Grover, and Luke, my mind is in a stage of mental breakdown. Standing up on stage singing out for the world to hear? No biggie.

Standing on a stage in front of my most loved ones, about to get married? Ehh… you could say I was nervous. Just a _tiny_ bit.

Oh, who am I kidding? I feel like I'm about to throw up the banana and cereal I had for breakfast.

Lacy, the flower girl walks down the aisle, throwing white flower petals as she goes. Her face is calm, yet happy, and for a moment I'm jealous on how serene she seems.

Then, the bridesmaids come out, their dresses Annabeth's favorite color: sea green.

_Annabeth._

_She's going to come out next._

I haven't seen what she looks like yet in her wedding gown, but I know without a doubt she looks gorgeous. Annabeth, my Annabeth, always will look gorgeous to me, even on her worst of days.

And then, she emerges. Everything else dims in comparison to her. I no longer can hear the wedding chorus melody sound from the piano, no longer can see anyone else but her.

She holds a bouquet of flowers in her hands, a shimmering veil obscuring a clear view of her face. She is the epitome of perfection, the pinnacle of beauty. She is the wonder I am going to spend the rest of my life with.

As Annabeth walks down the aisle, I cannot stop myself from grinning. I must be grinning so much I look like a maniac, but that doesn't matter. Seeing her in that white gown, ready to take on my surname, ready to marry me… I am the happiest man on earth; who cares if I slightly resemble a nut?

When she reaches me, she steps up onto the stage and even through the veil I can see the emotion shining in the depths of her sparkling gray eyes; _love_.

This is it for me. She is it for life.

The priest must be reciting the vows or something, but I haven't been paying attention. Every thought in my head revolves around my fiancée—nearly _wife_—that stands before me. I watch her lips move as she smiles at me, and then say "I do."

_It must be my turn! _I think thoughtlessly, worried since I wasn't focused on what they were saying. "I do!" I blurt out, causing laughter to erupt from the audience.

_… Too early? _I look at Annabeth, who's giggling and smiling at me. She nods slightly towards the priest, who looks at me warmly albeit impatiently.

He clears his throat before continuing with what he was saying. "Do you, Perseus Jackson, take Annabeth Chase as your beloved wife?"

"I do."

Soon after that, the rings are exchange, and the priest announces: "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Both Annabeth and I step closer to each other, and I lift the veil from her face. She stares up at me, her gray eyes rimmed with happy tears, glistening under the sun. Carefully, I cup her cheek with one hand, stroking her cheekbone lightly with my thumb, before I lower my face to hers, our lips meeting in the middle.

The crowd erupts in applause, and I slowly pull back. For a moment, I simply stare in her eyes, knowing that I wouldn't need anything more than what I have before me—Annabeth Jackson.

_Annabeth Jackson_. My face lights up in realization, and I break out in a grin. Annabeth smiles at me, reaching up to peck my lips again, before intertwining her fingers with mine. We turn and face the audience, before walking down the aisle, hand in hand, as a newly married couple.

**_July 4, 7:30 pm- Annabeth_**

Annabeth Jackson.

Hmm.

Annabeth Jackson.

_Annabeth Jackson…_

It has a little ring to it, don't you think?

As I sit, waiting for everyone else to finish their cake or stop socializing, I stare at the ring that sits on my fourth finger. It's a silver band; shiny and sleek, and every time I look at it, I can't stop smiling. Then I glance to Percy, who sits beside me, with a matching ring on his own finger.

He shifts his attention from Nico to me, and he grins, taking my hand in his own.

"Hey," my husband whispers.

_My husband._

Oh my gods, I'm married.

I'm married to Percy Jackson.

I can't help but grin back at him, clutching his hand tightly. "Hey, yourself," I tease.

This all seems so surreal. It's almost like a fantasy, a dream…

_I never want it to end._

Percy gets up from his seat under the pavilion and leads me to the sand. "Would you care for a dance, Mrs. Jackson?" he questions, bowing slightly. Other people have gotten out of their seats, following our lead.

"But Mr. Jackson," I laugh. "Is it time to dance now?"

He wraps his hands around my waist, pulling my body to his own. "Does it matter?" Percy whispers into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. He begins to move to the nonexistent music playing, my body copying his. "Just… _go with the flow_."

People begin to protest at the two of us, saying things like:

_"Really, Percy?"_

_"You couldn't have waited until the first dance song played?"_

_"Whoop whoop!"_

_"Aww, so cute!"_

But despite everyone's comments, we continue to sway in silence, the sun setting in the distance.

"See? It's easy," Percy beams at me, his forehead touching mine.

The music begins to play, minutes late, and we start swaying again, smiling and laughing with each other.

He pulls me even closer to him, and I rest my head on his shoulder as he sings into my ear. _"You're hand fits in mine like it's made just for me – but bear this in mind, it was meant to be – and I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks – and it all makes sense to me…"_

"Really? One Direction?" I giggle, leaning into his warmth.

Percy rolls his eyes at me and continues to sing. _"I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile – you've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine – but I'll love them endlessly._

_"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth – but if I do, it's you – oh it's you they add up to – I'm in love with you –and all these little things."_

I laugh slightly, standing on my tiptoes to reach his lips. "I love you."

Percy cranes his neck down to kiss me again, his lips firm yet soft and unquestionably gentle. "I love you, Annabeth Jackson. My Wise Girl… My Wife…" he smiles against my lips.

"Forever."

"I think these newly wedded couple needs to cool down, hmm?" Nico hollers, separating Percy from me to lug him over his shoulder. And before I realize it, I, myself, am also picked up and thrown over Luke's back.

Our friends laugh and cat call, encouraging both guys, as they struggle to carry us to the water.

"Percy!" I shriek, as they prepare to throw us in.

He grabs my hand tightly and holds me to his body as our bodies are dropped into the ocean water from the pier.

Our lips meet underwater, passionately and lovingly, and I can feel the fireworks go off in my body as they burst overhead. And any doubts I might have had about myself, or us, are washed out.

Because right then and there, I know that whatever obstacles we may face in the future can and _will_ be overcome. I know that whichever way fate twists, Percy's love for me and my love for him, cannot be tethered with. But most importantly, I know that I've found my soul mate, and I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world.

**Just a little bonus chapter for you guys . You guys are like, the best ! I love you all so much, and even though this is late, Happy Birthday America :] **

**Well, no more bonus chapters after this . This is the actualfactual ending of Youtube, Metube, and Percytube ;3 But could you please check out my new oneshot, called _Home_? thanks !**

**Lots of luff for everyone again !**

**Oh, and yes, for all you Directioners out there, there you go :]**

_**-fluffy xx**_


End file.
